One Piece Adventure RPG
by oOKamiOo
Summary: Falling into a new world is one thing. But falling in a world teeming with pirates, dangerous islands, humongous sea monsters and beings with super powers is another! Heres hoping that he doesn't mess things up. A story for the ages spanning the whole 24 years of the great Pirate Era. Cannon Compliant / with original concepts. NOT YAIO
1. Start Screen

**Note: This something that has been on my mind for a while and would not leave. The following fic is mainly for fun and will not by all means be perfect. Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated.**

Normal text**  
**

"Spoken Words"

' thoughts '

** Game Alerts **

_ flashbacks_

Techniques

**One Piece Adventure RPG: The Swordsman**

**Game Start**

* * *

'What have I gotten myself into.' He looked from side to side. Everything is white.

Suddenly music erupted from the background. And it sounds awfully familiar.

**(One piece opening theme).**

"What the.. " He was cut off when the whole white background shifted . It changed into the sky overlooking a vast ocean. Islands can be seen throughout Seagulls flying, ships sailing and huge Sea monsters jumping from the waves.

He was in awe of what he was seeing that he didn't notice his current predicament. He was hundreds of feet in the air looking at all of this. All the while the catchy theme of his favorite anime still playing on the background.

"Oh my God I'm gonna fall. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed with his eye's closed.

After awhile he noticed the lack of falling sensation one may feel when plummeting to their death. He slowly opened his eyes to see he is still floating.

'Huh, maybe I'm just dreaming .' He thought. And right on cue a voice sounded out of nowhere making him jump a little.

Letters suddenly warped in line up in front of him.

**START GAME**

**LOAD GAME**

**HELP**

He gaped at what he saw. 'Ehhh I'm in a game?' he stared at the words for awhile and then grinned.

'Well might as well.' He reached out trying to touch ** HELP **. He noticed that when he did that the colors of the Letters of the word lightened indicating that he has highlighted it. He tapped his hand on it , and a new batch of words popped out.

**Alerts: On**

**Tutorial:On**

**Back**

He pressed the back button seeing nothing is in need of a change. He noticed that the LOAD GAME button is not highlighted so he went ahead and pressed the START GAME option.

The words shifted once more and he was given new options.

**CHOOSE MODE**

**Normal**

**Legendary**

He highlighted the first one and additional information collapsed underneath it.

**Normal Mode- With this mode you will be able to save and go back to previous progress. If you die in this mode you will go back to your last Save Point. **

Seeing nothing on the description highlighted the second option.

**Legendary- With this mode all saves are disabled. When you die there is no coming back.**

The description surprised him. 'Does this mean if I choose this I'm really dead if I die in this 'game?'

Knowing previous games that he has played before. Usually going through higher difficulties means more rewards. But the question is. Is he really gonna risk his life for that? 'Meh, for all I know I'm just dreamin so why not lets go with the hard stuff.'

He tapped the second option. And the whole thing shifted everything in black.

Words popped out in front of him.

**Legendary Mode Bonus**

**To be a Legend Unlocked- Haoshoku Haki Skill Level 1 Learned.**

**Balls of Gold- 2,000,000 Bellies Obtained .**

**Forbidden Fruit- Random Devil Fruit Chest Obtained.**

If he could see his eyes. He could have seen that they were sparkling.

'Picking Legendary Mode was certainly worth it. Come on I got the "I can make you faint hax" it's only level 1 but still . The bellies was certainly nice this means I can buy stuff early in game. Now that "Devil Fruit chest". If there is a Devil Fruit in there will I eat it or not? This being Legendary Mode an all where you die you stay dead thing on it, I don't know if I wanna risk a weakness that can be super exploited. Hmm maybe once I see what it is then I'll decide if I'll eat it or not. Well I can always sell the thing I think they sell for 100 million or something.' he thought.

The screen then shifted to an empty room. He is now face to face with a big mirror butt naked. He tried to cover himself and looked around to see if there is anybody in the area. The room itself does not have any doors or windows. Only a huge closet and a big body sized mirror.

He checked the closet to find clothes, all surprisingly in his size. The variety of clothing is amazing it has all types of shirts, pants, shoes , hats and eye-wear.

All ranging from your normal White shirt , to a full blown Hotdog Custume. Indicating that he was on a sort of character customization area.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed "I wish I was taller." Right on cue He felt himself growing a few inches.

"Woah right on, How about 6'1" or something" He said.

And like clockwork he grew specifically to that height. Noticing a trend. He quickly wished to be buffer.

Suddenly his body grew muscles that you would normally see in bodybuilders.

'Not this buff. Give me muscles but leaner and with less bulk.'

His body then shifted the muscles growing leaner with less mass.

'Well I finally got the abs I always wanted. God I'm starting to love this game.'

He checked Himself in the mirror not really changing his face and his hair. His face along with his body got a bit leaner. Brown is still the color of his eyes and a stubble on his Hair is still black and is tied in a pony. He noticed that he didn't need glasses anymore and opted not to wear any.

As for his outfit he opted to wear Black Slacks. A white T-shirt covered by a black and long sleeved coat and a pair of black plain Chuck Taylors.

He checked himself one last time and opted to have the coat open.

Once he was done the game shifted the whole area in a blank white room.

Letters started to form in front of him once again.

**STR- 1**

**VIT- 1**

**SPD-1**

**INT-1**

**LUK-1**

**Stat points- 25 pts**

**DONE**

He looked at the words. Having played numerous RPG games in his life he always noted that speed is an important factor in a lot of games. He pumped 9 pts into speed buffing it up to 10 pts. He's not really sure what Int and Luk does. So to be safe he pumped both up to 5. After which he pumped 3 pts into Vit raising it to 4 and the rest to Str.

**STR- 6**

**VIT- 4**

**SPD- 10**

**INT- 5**

**LUK- 5**

Once he was happy with what he has. He highlighted DONE.

It asked him if he was sure.

He then highlighted ok.

Then whole world shifted once again.

'Whoever is controlling all of this. Really has a thing with warping stuff' He mused.

Inside the room is just a school arm chair. A piece of paper is laid down on it.

He sat on the desk and read what's on the paper.

It asked what his name would be, age, place of origin and Sex.

He filled all the info up. Tweeked it a little bit to fit in the world he thinks he will be in.

**Name: Sparrow D. Daniel** (Last name first)

**Age: 18**

**Place of Origin: North Blue**

**Sex: Male**

Once he's done he stood up and moved away from the desk and waited.

The whole room was engulfed in a very bright light.

He closed his eyes against the brightness.

After a few moments he opened his eyes to see that he's standing in the middle of a hill.

A small chest the size of half a shoe box and a small briefcase on his feet.

He looked around him and spotted a town just on the horizon.

He checked the contents of the briefcase to see bills in it indicating his 2,000,000 bellies.

He laid it down and checked the chest to see a Fruit on it. It was purple and had a distinct pattern of swirls and line on it. He closed the chest slung it under my arm. He then picked up the brief case with the other.

Daniel walked toward the town just on the horizon in what could be a start of a wonderful adventure.

**AN: Just something that I wanna play with and see where it will lead to. Always been a fan of the whole videogame plot fics. So here I am trying to make one for OP.**

**How he got to the One Piece world is not important. **

**The info he wrote down will be him. The OC's old identity and everything else is no longer relevant.**

**So he is just a One Piece Fan thrown into a new world.**

**R&R**


	2. Tutorial

**Note: Well I was kinda wasted doing the first chapter and when I read it I noticed that it was on a the OC's POV which was actually messed up. So to continue I will be reverting back to the more generalized style most fic are written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Normal text**  
**

"Spoken Words"

' thoughts '

**Game Alerts**

_flashbacks_

Techniques

**One Piece Adventure RPG: The Swordsman**

**Tutorial**

* * *

Daniel walked towards the village in sight.

He glanced at the sign erected on the right.

**Lairotut Village**

He raised an eyebrow when he glanced at the sign.

'Meh whatever works.'

Daniel walked slowly in the small town. A teenage girl walked up to him with a smile and waved.

"Hi, Welcome to Lairotut Village, My name is Nancy P. Candace I'll be your guide today." Greeted the girl.

'NPC huh Ok let's get this over with.' "Hello Nancy, I'm Daniel I reckon you will be showing me around town?" said Daniel.

The girl nodded. "That's correct so please follow me."

"There's really not much to explain on where you will be able to buy stuff. It's the same everywhere. If there's a store selling something. You just need to go and buy from them." Nancy explained.

Daniel just nodded at that and the girl stopped in front of a building where people are coming in and out from.

"This building however is important. This is Gary Joe's Locker." presented the girl pointing at a building 3 stories high. Made of marble and granite.

"Excuse me you mean Davy Jones Locker right?" Daniel asked.

"No. it's G.a.r.y Joe's Locker. Now this building is located on every island all over the world. You will be able to deposit your money here and withdraw from anywhere else as long as you pay a 100 bellie charge per transaction. Oh and by the way it's completely neutral anybody can go in and acquire their funds. From the most Heroic marine to the most wanted man in the World." She explained.

"Aint that you know dangerous or something?" asked Daniel noticing the non existent security measure. That is usually seen in banks and very important buildings.

"How safe is my money in there?" asked Daniel.

"Don't worry about that. It's 100% safe. No one is allowed to steal or attack the place it's simply impossible." said Nancy.

"Oh right because the game won't allow it right."said Daniel putting his fist to an open palm in realization.

"Ehh what game?" she asked confusedly.

He looked at her with a contemplating look.

'So they are not allowed or unaware of the whole game thing.' he thought.

" Nah Nevermind, So.. what else does this place provide?"

"This place also converts Jewels, Gold, and any other Precious metals to Bellies for the cost of 1% of the total transaction. You can also convert Bellies into blocks of Gold for the same fee." She explained further.

"Anything else?"

"One more thing you can also acquire a vault for a rent of 100,000 Bellies per year. Which can be automatically withdrawn from your account. If you chose to create one. The vault will keep everything in it safe but you must always go back to the bank you acquire it from. For example you put item A on Vault B, Item A cannot be obtained on any other Locker on other islands. Only where you put it in first." Said Nancy.

"Meh that might be the reason some pirates just bury their treasure." Said Daniel.

"And those Pirates more likely lose theirs." She said motioning outside the. She then stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"One last thing, if you wanna sell stuff you just look for me in any town and ask for a selling permit." She then pulled out a piece of paper. "This will allow you to sell stuff on any town, with this you can just sit anywhere pull out your wares and be selling. Protection from thieves and robbers are not included of course. It's Only 1,000 Bellies for a 1 day permit, 3,000 for a week permit and 200,000 Bellies for a permit for 1 year. And by the way that's valid anywhere as long as it's not expired. And lastly here's a list of items that are permitted by the WG to be sold on the streets." She then handed him a piece of paper.

**Kairoseki- cannot be sold to any civilian or non government entity without the necessary permission. Failure to do so is Punishable by a minimum of 30 years in Impel Down Level 1 and a fine of 20,000,000 Bellies.**

**Devil Fruits- Same Penalty as above.**

**NHC10- A highly addictive compound. Same Penalty as above.**

**The World Government has the right to confiscate any of these said items if proven without permission for their acquisition. **

He looked at the items, he recognize them all and saw why the government would ban such things. He then looked at Nancy and asked "So hypothetically say if a person has said items and are willing to buy and sell them. Where would they go. Hypothetically of course."

She smiled "Well Hypothetically said person should ask around for the mythical **Dark Store **where said items can be sold or bought ."

"Thank you very much Nancy."

Daniel turned around going back to GJL to stash his chest and to open and account. After a few steps he turned around to face the girl again.

"Oh and by the way maybe we can get…" Daniel wasn't able to finish what he was gonna say because the girl was already gone.

"Well so much for that. Now to stash these baby's." He then proceeded to open an account and store his Devil Fruit Chest and his Money. Leaving 100,000 Bellies in his pocket.

* * *

After awhile Daniel continued to walk within the town. Talking to everyone that answers back. Some people were not what you may call the talkative type.

He then learned that the bar is where the important bits of information can be heard. Just give a few hundred bellies to the bartender and he will give you the latest gossip.

The town bar didn't have anything important. Although it did trigger a quest when he spoke to a shady guy sitting on a dark corner of the bar.

**Game Alert: "To know thy self."- The Dradnats Bandits are planning on attacking a nearby marine convoy of Cireneg Metals. **

**Proceed to the South road to trigger mission. To check Quest details. Think of "Quest" with the intent of viewing your current quests and you will be able to see the details.**

Once the alert's done he did try to think of 'Quest'.

The details all showed up in his head. He then proceeded to go to the south road.

On the South road dozens of Marines and Bandits engaged on battle.

The marines trying desperately to fend off the bandits. The bandits trying to desperately to kill the marines.

In front of Daniel. Rapiers, katanas, axes all sorts of blades and weapons sprawled to the ground. As well as Pistols, Rifles and etc mixed with dead bandits and marines.

**Quest Activated "Know thy self."***

**-Will you pick up a weapon and help either the marines or the bandits.?**

**-Or Will you just walk around and ignore the whole thing?**

**Reward**

**100 xp**

**? Bellies**

**? Items**

***Notoriety quests Whenever there is a star after the quest title. The quest affects Notoriety. Notoriety is how famous you become. You can be famous as a criminal. Or you can also be famous as a Hero. **

After reading the alert. He weighed his options. If he helps the bandits they may give you valuable information about the Dark Store or anything else that's not really legal. They might even let hi, join. In that sense he will be a wanted man and life can be a little bit dangerous. And he is still worried being low level and all.

If he helps the marines he will not be wanted. They might also ask him to join their ranks. Or there might be a reward.

Daniel contemplated all of this while hiding behind a rock. 'Well bandits might betray me in the end, hmm well from what I remember from the manga some marines can be a bunch of Bastards as well.'

'Nah lets give these so-called good guys a chance.' Daniel then slowly picked up one of the sprawled Katanas on the ground.

**Game Alert: Weapon Obtained. Combat Specialty Unlocked.**

**Combat speciality Skills specific to what sort of Combat mastery tree you want to master. **

**Would you like to choose the speciality specific to your weapon on hand?**

**-YES**

**-NO**

Daniel is surprised the game itself went that deep.

He then chose YES on the Option. Well he always been a katana freak. He might as well learn how to use it.

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 1 learned. (To check on skill just think of Skill with the intent of looking for your skills.)**

He is surprised when his mind became full with knowledge.

Knowledge of using the sword that he has.

The knowledge itself is not what you may call full mastery of the blade. Rather it is the skill you will see on someone who has been trained with the blade for a few months. Basically what he has right now is the basics.

Daniel now felt that he's ready. But before he joined the fray he checked to see what other skills he might have.

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 1- Provides basic knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +5 to Str when holding a katana.**

**Haoshoku Haki Level 1- Emits a single invisible wave of weaponised will that will be able to render unconscious animals that are 8 feet and smaller. Cannot affect humans. Effective radius 3ft 10 sec cooldown.**

'Wow, so level Conquering's haki is ass. I'll probably have to level it up when I can.' thought Daniel.

He then looked at the fray. 'Alright here goes nothing.' He ran swiftly towards one of the bandits about to slash a marine with his axe.

Surprised by the speed he exhibited.

Daniel then proceeded to do a downward slash with the katana on his target.

In a move seemingly practiced for months he is able to cut right through the bandits arm. The bandit kneeled down in pain and passed out in shock.

**20 exp**

'That seems low.' He thought adrenaline coursing through his system. 'Well there is plenty of them here anyways.' He then nodded to the gaping marine he saved from being killed and sped right to another to another target with his black long coat billowing from behind him.

* * *

**-Marines side-**

"Damn you bandits!" yelled a marine as he shot another bandit dead while taking cover on one of the wagons. While he was reloading he didn't notice another bandit speeding towards him with an axe ready to strike. The marine then was surprised when a black and white blur sped up and sliced the bandit's hand holding the axe. Said figure then looked at the downed bandit before nodding to him and speeding towards another bandit.

"Hey!" another marine woke snapped him up from his surprise. "Are you alright man?"

"Oh.. right looks like we have help." As he pointed at the Teenager donning a black coat and white shirt finishing off another bandit with a quick slash.

"Wow he's fast. Alright lets give him some support men! Charge!" The other marine yelled.

* * *

**-Bandits side-**

The bandits are surprised when all of a sudden. A guy wearing a coat started hacking away at their ranks.

The Bandit Leader motioned for his men to focus on the lone swordsman.

"Come on you cowards it's only one man." The bandits with renewed vigor charged at the newcomer.

* * *

**-Daniel side-**

After finishing off 2 more bandits. He slashed one of the bandits who was also carrying a sword. When he finished the bandit off. The game alerted him once more.

**20 exp + 2 exp same specialty opponent**

**1 SP obtained**

**SP- SP is obtained when you defeat or kill an opponent that has the same speciality as you. The SP requirement for it to level currently is 20 sp. Once the SP has been met random bonuses will be awarded either permanent stat gain, skill points, items or ****PERKS****. **

**_*Hint- Killing an opponent is not the only way to defeat them. Knocking them unconscious and rendering them unable to battle counts as a victory with the same bonus. Class opponents that live through a battle from you may seek to challenge you once again in another time providing you another opportunity to increase your level and gain SP._**

**PERKS- These are additional traits that you can only acquire every 5 levels. The first Perk is acquired in level 5. (To access Perk menu think of the word 'PERK' with the intent to view the list.**

*******_Hint- PERK points can be also obtained as a random bonus from quests or SP progression._**

He instantly thought of PERK and the entire scene stopped. In his mind he can see the list but his surroundings has frozen. He noticed that he can't look around when this happened. He figured this also happens when checking the skills and the stats.

**PERKS**

**The Will of D.- (hidden perk activated by adding the initials D. to the players full name)**

**+2 increase in VIT every level.**

He looked at the sight in amusement. He got lucky for adding the D. initials on his name.

With nothing else to check. He went back and the world moved again. He then noticed that many of Bandits are coming for him. He knew that he can take 2 or 3 of these bandits alone. But to have that many. He might actually get killed.

Some of the bandits shot their pistols at him.

He ran sideways as fast as he can to avoid fire. He grimaced when one of the bullets hit him in his left shoulder. He jump rolled to hide on one of the large rocks.

Daniel leaned on the rock while tying his handkerchief to his shoulder to stop the bleeding. He tightened it up. With the help of his teeth.

He then pondered how he's gonna get out of this situation. That's when he heard the battle cry of the pin down marines shooting the bandits from their flank.

He glanced from his rock and saw the marines were at an advantage.

Daniel rejoined the battle. Quickly slashing 3 more Bandits on his way.

He noticed one stronger looking bandit trying to flee the scene. He then deduced that he might be the leader.

He then chased after the Bandit utilizing his speed quickly caught up to him making the Bandit Leader stop. The Bandit seeing that he cannot avoid the battle turned around and faced Daniel. Everything froze and the game gave out alerts.

**Game Alert- BOSS Battle**

**BOSS BATTLE- This occurs when combating the strongest enemy on a certain quest. This Enemy Provides a challenge and gives out random or specific rewards when defeated.**

Once the alert is done everything moved once again.

"So you're the one who's been killing my men. Don't you know who I am I'm Dradnats Raul leader of these bandits." The Bandit then proceeded to take something from his pocket. He layed a piece of worn out looking Piece of Paper in front of Daniel. It appears to be a bounty poster.

"See I have a bounty of 4,000,000 million Bellies. I have killed 32 men. You think you can stop me." said the bandit.

'Wow, its like a freaking calling card.' thought the teenage swordsman. "Well that's good _Raul_ 4,000,000 more reasons there for me to beat you up." he then sped towards the bandit trying to slash him. The bandit blocked him with his Broad sword locking their swords together.

Daniel noticed that the dude was much stronger that him in strength. He can see the chip mark on his katana and he was being pushed little by little. He made a mental note to increase his strength a bit after the battle.

Daniel then decided to get out of their mini tug of war. He side-stepped catching the bandit shoulder putting a cut on his shoulders. 'Well he's stronger, I'll just defeat him with many wounds.' he thought. He then proceeded to avoid blocking the bandits sword, instead he dodged utilizing his agility to slash the bandit multiple times.

The bandit seems to be dazing over because of blood loss. Daniel then finished it off with a blow to the head, courtesy of the back of his current blade. Rendering the brute unconscious.

**100 xp + 20 xp specialty bonus**

**23 SP **

**SP requirement achieved +5 to VIT Total VIT- 9**

**Next level 60 SP**

Daniel then dragged the bandit leader back to the road where he was welcomed by the Marines. He stared at them, his chipped katana on his right hand, his left shoulder was still aching. A bullet probably lodged in it.

One of the Marines took a step forward and greeted him with a smile. "Greeting I'm Lieutenant Cisab Bob. We would like to thank you for your help in defeating these criminals."

Daniel looked at the Lieutenant. 'Hmm how should I play this… I think I'll just play it cool.' thought Daniel.

"I was just passing through. Been looking for a sword actually. Well seeing that there is a lot lying around. I might as well help myself. And since I'm not really the criminal type. I figured I should help you guys out. Besides Big Bad over here says he has a bounty so might as well cash it in." Daniel said with a look of indifference.

**Achivement Unlocked **

**"A Hero on a whim."**

When he heard the alert on his head. He schooled his face to not show any difference. Inside he's excited on how badass it sounded.

The marine is genuinely amused. "Regardless, is there anything me and my men can do for you?"

"Well you can help me get this bullet out of my shoulder and help me cash in 'Mister I killed 32 people here." said Daniel motioning towards his catch.

"Very well come with us to our outpost. We can help you get that shoulder of yours looked at. Don't worry all marine outpost can take prisoners and pay off bounties." The Lieutenant said.

The Marines and Daniel, with the wagons on tow trekked towards the outpost. While on their journey the Lieutenant asked Daniel a few questions.

He looked at the Bandit leader. He that he was still alive. He then looked at Daniel and asked " It seems that the prisoner is still alive. Which is good, you'll be able to get his full bounty then. May I ask, you seem to be experienced handling such matters are you a bounty a hunter?

Daniel shook his head "No, this is the first time that I've done this. I just figured you guys would want him alive. I'm just a wandering swordsman looking for adventure."

"Perhaps you might be interested on enlisting with the marines. The marines are always stationed all over the world. That might be the adventure you seek." said the officer.

Daniel just shook his head and smiled. "Thanks for the offer, maybe someday if it's really what's right for me I'll join. But for now, I'll just travel and see the world.

The officer just nodded.

* * *

**-After a few hours in the Marine Outpost-**

Once they reached their destination.

The marines true to their word. Had the outpost doctor heal Daniel's wounds. They also gave him all 4,000,000 million bellies with a 200,000 bonus from the lieutenant for helping them.

Daniel with another suitcase full money on his way to GJL . He barely got outside the door. When the Lieutenant gave another try in recruiting him to the marines.

"Are you sure you don't want to enlist?" The officer said.

"It's only been a few hours give me a few years I might change my mind. Good luck to you guys." Daniel said with a wave.

The marines then Saluted him while he walked away.

**Game Alert: "Know thy self." Completed**

**100xp**

**4,200,000 bellies Obtained**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Leveling up- Once you have acquired the necessary exp you will level up. Once you level up you will receive 5 stat points to allocate to your current stat and 1 skill point to use on your skills. To allocate stats just think of STATS with the intent to view them. Likewise with Skills.**

Daniel then proceeded to allocate his stats. Adding a bunch of them to speed, a few on STR, LUK VIT and INT.

**STR- 14**

**VIT- 14**

**SPD- 15**

**INT- 6**

**LUK- 6**

He was sure that when he added stats to in the felt a bit smarter.

He made a note to add a little more to Int next that being smart is always good.

This fact however made him curious about LUK. It also might be a good thing to put some more into it.

He noticed that all the stats are really useful. When all those bonuses went to VIT. The pain he felt on his wound lessened significantly and is getting lesser and lesser as time went by.

He then proceeded to pad his skills up. He noticed that there was a lot of skills. Ranging from every type of thing you can imagine.

Whether it be a skill to make you a damn good navigator, a good blacksmith, a great cook and even a gardener. He was surprised that some of the skills were not that all into combat.

He tried to Level his conquerors and tried to look for armament haki. But it looks like Armament, can only be unlocked if you have the right level.

He chose to Level up his current skill and put another on one of the non-combat skills which is focused on navigation.

**Are we there yet? Level 1- Basic navigation knowledge. With a help of a compass you will be able to navigate your way through. Basic understanding of map reading. Has 10% less chance of being lost.**

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 2- Provides Intermediate knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +7 to Str when holding a katana. **

Once he finished up. He again felt his knowledge of the way of the sword increase. He also felt the surge of knowledge, about map reading and how to successfully use a compass. He really felt like cheating when he receives these skills. But hey it ain't his fault.

After yet again depositing his additional riches in his new account. He then proceeded to find accommodation for the night.

He stopped when a Newspaper fell at his feet.

He Picked it up and suddenly the everything freezed again.

He opened it up and is surprised to see different headlines on it in different dates. With a message on the top to choose. The whole paper read.

**Please Choose ERA**

**April 3 ,1496 AOS ROGER PIRATES IN THE WEAKEST SEA! **

**ORO Jackson, The Ship of the always Chaotic ROGER Pirates, has been seen docked at loguetown in preparation to what seems to be a long journey. **

**It has been rumored that the Marines are on high alert and the outpost on the town has been evacuated to prevent a confrontation with the pirates. Many believe that the abandonment of the post was a sign of cowardice. But when the WET ARCHIVE interviewed current Vice Admiral Akainu he has this to say.**

**_"Pfft the fleet admiral ordered the base to be cleared to prevent property destruction or loss of civilian lives if the marines and the ROGER pirates clash. Personally if I were the fleet admiral the loss of life would be a small sacrifice in order to enact 'ABSOLUTE JUSTICE on those Filthy PIRATES!."_**

**April 30 , 1500 AOS GOLD ROGER CAPTURED! TO BE EXECUTED ON THE WEAKEST SEA IN 5 DAYS!**

**3:00am earlier today the WET ARCHIVE has come up with a breaking news. The Marines has Captured Notorious GOLD ROGER. Roger who is hailed as "the Pirate King" and currently the strongest man in the world and the man who has conquered GRAND LINE and the NEW WORLD, is currently being held in the deepest parts of IMPEL DOWN. It has been speculated that a whole level was created in order for ROGER to be Isolated from all the High security inmates that are on Level 6. Marine Battleships are stationed near IMPEL DOWN all ready for an attack to save the hailed "Pirate King." **

**However many pirates who have known or who have fought Roger claims he is too strong to have been captured by the marines. Many speculate that the marines are lying or he gave himself up. The Marines however are confident that with the death of the Pirate King the age of Piracy are officially numbered.**

**November 1 , 1519 AOS SUPER ROOKIE PIRATE CAPTAIN PORTGAS D. ACE TAKES THE NEW WORLD BY STORM!**

**The Spade Pirates Founded by its Captain Portgas D. Ace has taken the new world by storm. The Spade Pirates easy voyage over the 'Pirates Graveyard' the Grand Line having beaten many known pirates and high ranking marines they are predicted tip the balance of the NEW WORLD. Many attribute its success to their 420,000,000 bounty head pirate Captain Ace who literally burns everyone standing on his way. There are also rumors that the spade pirates has been in touch with the Yonkou Shanks when they headed to the New world. Although a confrontation between the two pirate crews have been speculated. Such rumors further solidified the Spade Pirates Threat. Although 1****st**** Division Commander Marco the Phoenix when interviewed has this to say.**

**_" Another Overpowered LOGIA trying to make his name on the New World again. I'll say this only once as a message to all those Logia's Who think they are invincible. Think Like that in the New World and you would be dead the first week you enter here."_**

**August 15, 1521 AOS STRAW HAT PIRATES DECLARED WAR ON WORLD GOVERNMENT! ANNIHIALATES ENIES LOBBY!**

**Early this morning we have received reports that yesterday Enies Lobby has been flattened to the ground by the STRAW HAT PIRATES. Details are sketchy as to why these Pirates has destroyed the island. The marines however has released that the Island was destroyed due to the fact that the STRAW HAT PIRATES sneaked in to the island with the cover of the current Aqua Laguna. **

**Though some experts has speculated that the claim of the marines is impossible because Enies Lobby is never affected by weather. Regardless the Straw Hat Pirates has proven themselves a major threat to the World Government.**

**May 5, 1523 AOS STRAW HAT PIRATES RUMORED TO BE MASS RECRUITING IN SABAODY ARCHIPEHLAGO! MARINES ON HIGH ALERT!**

**Rumors has spread that the long missing STRAW HAT PIRATES are currently sited once again at Sabaody. The Straw Hats , led by Monkey D. Luffy, who is know to have punched a Celestial Dragon 2 years ago on the same Island and also a known figure in the War of the Best in Marineford. Experts speculate that the Straw Hats merely laid low and is amassing an armada to conquer the New World. **

**A.N. **

**Whoah hahah Daniel will need to select which ERA he is gonna start from.**

**Brownies to the guys who noticed the play on words on some characters.**

**Again this is merely for fun. But Read and Review it always makes me wanna write it all faster.**

**Edited 9/19/2013**


	3. Hitchin a Ride

**Note: I'm having a hard time typing long this. As a challenge I'm gonna be posting 10,000 words this chapter and then adding 1,000 the next chapter and so on and so forth. Please Read and Review give me suggestions. I'm gonna be using filler characters to adapt on this story.**

**In the future I might be creating stories like this with this as the base. As you have noticed the OC is a Swordsman, so next time I might create a story where the OC is not a fighter rather a Scientist or some thing like that. Anyone is welcome to take the plot and create a world on their own. Frankly they might be better than this than I am. **

**CallmeEevee: English is not my 1****st**** language hahaha, yah it must be nice to have a beta reader but I don't know where to acquire one.**

**Finally proofread 9/18/13**

**Took out errors 9/19/13**

**One Piece Adventure RPG: The Swordsman**

* * *

Daniel looked at the events listed on the Newspaper.

The events are all somewhat important events in the world.

He clearly liked the situation where all the big shots on the manga are somewhat just starting out. And not only that, he will be able to change a bunch of events on the story and save a bunch of dead people.

Oh how Daniel wished to have access to the One piece Wiki right now.

Another factor in his decision is there seems to be a lot of swordsmen, years before the cannon story started. Which means more opportunities to Grind out levels.

Finally having decided on what to choose. He tapped the article he wanted.

**April 30 , 1500 AOS GOLD ROGER CAPTURED! TO BE EXECUTED ON THE WEAKEST SEA IN 5 DAYS!**

The whole scene around him went into fast forward. The funny thing is he can see people walking backwards.

He cracked up when poop went back to a dog's ass. Disgusting but still funny as hell.

He also noticed that the town seemed different. There's a lot more buildings. The structures all have a sort of European design to them.

He looked back at the paper he is reading. Instead of seeing the multiple headlines. Now he can only see one.

The one he chose.

He then rolled the newspaper and tugged it under his arm. With both arm on his coat pocket he went of the road and walked in the sidewalk narrowly missing a wagon.

"Watch where your going." The driver yelled away.

He just continued walking trying to find a way to know where he is.

He got his moment when he walked past a guy with blond hair holding hands with a beautiful woman who has brown hair and very familiar looking Swirling eyebrows. Both of them look to be in there 20's

"Can we have another date darling!." The Blond man dreamily announced to the woman.

"We just finished our date you Shitty Bastard." Said the woman.

'Shitty?' Daniel recognized that as something Sanji would usually say. He turned around to catch up to the couple.

"Excuse me can I ask you guys some questions.?" Asked Daniel.

The couple stopped and turned around facing him. The woman just smiled. "Sure."

'Wow those eyebrows are really something.' "I'm just a passing adventurer. I'm not familiar with this town. You guys seem to know your way around." Said Daniel.

The Blond took out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one.

Taking a puff he answered. "You my good sir are in the great Kingdom of Lvneel."

He was about to take another puff when he got smacked in the head so hard , he was now face first in the sidewalk , with a purse courtesy of the Brown haired Beauty beside's him.

"BAKA! I told you that if I ever see smoking again. I'll smack it out of you!" The girl yelled at the blond man with shark like teeth.

Daniel sweat dropped it seems that the word was really anime like.

The Blond just immediately stood up with a dreamy look with blood pouring from his forehead. " Mellorine! I love it when you look concerned like that."

'Yup these guys are definitely Sanji's Parents.' While the couple are busy with their antics. Daniel tried to remember where Lvneel is. He remembered that it was the Kingdom Montblanc Noland came from. The game has transported him to North Blue, in relation to the one he wrote on his bio.

He fake cough drawing the attention of the couple once again. " Thank you, Do you happen to know where the nearest Gary' Joe is?"

The brown-haired woman pointed to the end of the street in front of her. "You just need to cross to the other side of that street, turn right and just go walk forward and you will see their building. Kinda hard to miss."

Daniel gave the couple a nod. And before turning around he asked 1 more question. " Oh and by the way are you two by any chance married?"

The brown-haired beauty just smiled and lifted her left hand with a small diamond ring on it. " Close this idiot here is my Fiancé. Why do we look married?"

"Yeah you guys really look good together." Said Daniel continuing on his way.

The blonde man still looking at the teenager grinned. " You see that my darling my love for you is overflowing that other people are thinking we are already married." He exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you shitty idiot." She then hooked her hand on her fiance's hand and motioned for them to go on their way. "Come on Santi-kun lets have that date."

The blond man with the beautiful girl hooked in his left arm raised his right hand dramatically.

"HAI! Angie-Chan."

**XxXxX**

Back with Daniel on his way to GJL

Daniel then followed the couples and after a few minutes of walking he saw the large GPL building.

**Game Alert: Tutorial Complete!**

**2000 exp **

**Level up**

**Level up**

**Level up**

**Player can no longer access Tutorial Town. **

'What!, my fruit is in there!' He is shocked with what the game alerted him off.

**Game Alert: Patch Update **

**Would You Like to Install Patch now?**

'Yeah whatever.' He thought clearly still raging with the thought of his precious 100 million item being lost.

He then noticed everything frozen once again. The GPL building's is somewhat morphing. A tall antenna is now on its roof.

**Patch notes: Gary Joe's now has Item Teleporters. Items stored in any vault can now be accessed through any GJL branch worldwide. Standard fee of 5,000 bellies per item.**

Daniel gave sigh of relief when he saw that. It seems the game will have changes like this. And looking around Daniel noticed that the people. Just accept the change as if it was always there. Now knowing that his loot is still safe. He immediately opened his stats.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Lvl. 5**

**Age: 18**

**STR- 16**

**VIT- 14**

**SPD- 15**

**INT- 6**

**LUK- 6**

**15 Stat pts Remaining.**

He allocated his stats again with the emphasis on speed. This time giving a bit more on INT and LUK.

**STR- 18**

**VIT- 20**

**SPD- 20**

**INT- 10**

**LUK- 10**

Daniel then proceeded to check his skills. It looks like he can only put 2 more levels on his Sword skill. He then combed through the skill list and noticed New Ones in Combat skills. He also noticed he still can't upgrade his Kings Haki.

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 3- Provides Advanced knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +7 to Str when holding a katana and 3 Spd. Special move Unlocked.**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 2x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 2 second Cool Down. **

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 4- Provides Advanced knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +10 to Str when holding a katana and 5 Spd. Special move upgraded and Unlocked.**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 2.5x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 1.5 second Cool Down. (Buff placers can be applied.)**

**Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)- A Powerful Swing with a 5 Second Charge Time. Delivering 3 x your Current STR. Has 5 Sec. Cooldown. (Buffs cannot be applied.)**

**All swords are the same Level 1- User has Basic knowledge of using anything that's considered a sword. Main specialty skills still cannot be used on all these types of weapons.**

Daniel picked that general skill because of the off chance he needs to use whats available. He then remembered that in 5 levels Perks can be leveled. He checked his Perk list to see whats available.

**The Will of D. (Learned)**

**+2 Vit Every level**

**Built like a bull.**

**+2 Vit Every level**

**Quick Nick **

**+2 SPD Every level**

**Charles Atlas Super Power**

**+2 STR Every level**

**Sharpest Tool in the Shed**

**+2 INT Every level**

**Good Luck Gary**

**+2 LUK Every level**

**Shopaholic **

**Gets 20% discount on every purchase**

**Bread makes you fat?**

**Cannot get fat on eating large amount of carbohydrates.**

**Food can heal all wounds**

**Eating will heal any damage even if your on the brink of death. (Quantity and Quality of food in relation to injury.) **

Daniel scanned the whole list and picked. "Food can heal all wounds". In a game where he can expect to be injure more times than not. It never hurts to be prepared.

He really wanted that boost in speed again. He figured he can take it once he hits Level 10.

Once that's done. He went on his way and continued to read what else is on the newspaper.

He sat on a bench, he located while going on his way. Nothing else noteworthy is written on the article. Although it was written that countless pirates from all over the world will be flocking Loguetown to watch the Pirate King sentenced to death. He then stood up and walked over to a trashcan to throw away the newspaper.

He decided that if it's gonna be that important he might as well check it himself. And he has only 5 days to do so.

'Well it's time to hit the local bar. Let's see if I can hitch a ride to East Blue.'

* * *

Life's a bitch.

To some Life is good. But if you're in Lvneel and has the name Montblanc it's certainly hell.

Well whats the problem you can always hide your name right? If you inherited the tell-tale chestnut hair your family has going for them. That's gonna be a different story.

If you did life is a bitch.

It's even bitchier when it's all because of your good for nothing ancestor.

400 years ago the Montblanc name had power. Whenever they hear the name Montblanc they only think of great and noble warriors and well-respected Explorer/Researchers. The name responsible in putting various Island in the MAP. Thanks to their prowess in navigation and exploration.

Now when you hear Montblanc. You only hear that they're nothing but liars and tricksters. And that will lead countless men into their graves. The term "Don't you pull a Noland on me and we have been Montblanc" all coined with the names notoriety. You can't even get a decent job once they found out that you are a Montblanc.

Cricket , who has long cast away the Montblanc name , is currently sitting in a Bar drinking his sorrows away. Being a Montblanc , Cricket has had a hard life. More so than his other family members.

He unfortunately had inherited the Chestnut head of their family.

For 22 years of his life. He has been spit on, discriminated and has been the butt of many many jokes.

That all changed when he became a pirate captain a couple of months ago. Nobody makes fun of a Pirate Captain.

It also helps that your 6' 7" and has muscles the size of Water Melons. Yup training was the best decision he ever made.

He was about to take another shot of his whisky. When he noticed a man dressed in a long black open coat with white shirt went inside the bar.

The man looked to be about 18-20 years old and carries a normal looking Katana on his left side. With just a glance he noticed that the man carried himself as someone knowledgeable with the sword.

The man walked slowly towards the bar and placed his Katana on the Counter top. The man then sat a chair apart from his left side. On a closer look the man looked more like a teenager. Yup definitely young.

The lad then motioned for the bartender. And asked for a drink

The bartender then acknowledged the new comer. "Hey aren't you a little to young to be drinking?"

The boy just shrugged. " Nah, Old enough to Kill Old enough to drink. Besides I'm 18."

'Kids got balls.' he thought.

* * *

**-Daniel's Side-**

Daniel walked inside the 3rd bar he has located. He was a bit frustrated. No one has a way for him to get to East Blue.

Worst of all the Government Sanctioned Ships that usually travel there. Are currently banned in going anywhere near East Blue at the moment, until the Sentence has been carried out.

He went inside the rinky dink bar. He also wanted to look a little intimidating before his search. So he asked the local Nancy P. Candace in the area. (All towns and islands has their recedent Nancy P. Candace. All of them the same look with a different hair color. Kinda like Office jenny in pokemon.)

He asked where he can find the best weapon's shop in town. There he bought the best katana he held yet, which cost him 250,000 Bellies. The katana itself is better than the regular marine issue he handheld back in tutorial. But it's also not that great. For the meantime it would have to do.

Walking slowly towards the bar. He noticed a familiar figure sitting there drinking whisky. If he was right it was a young-looking Montblanc Cricket. With a glance he noticed, that even in his youth he was already buff as a bull. He then proceeded to sit a chair between the left side of Cricket.

From the Looks of it Cricket is already a Pirate Captain. He wondered how much his bounty was.

He motioned for the bartender getting his attention. The bartender then told him he might be a little to young to drink. Seeing an opportunity to look Badass he just responded with the old 'Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink bit'. With a glance he noticed that Cricket is clearly amused with his response.

Seeing a chance to open up a conversation he looked at Cricket and asked.

"Say aren't you a Montblanc?" with a casual tone.

The whole bar went deadly silent upon hearing his questions. Everyone was looking at them. The tension was so thick you can cut it with a knife. Cricket face forward in the bar with Daniel with his head slightly turned to Cricket.

Daniel clearly confused with the recent turn of events , just had enough time to grab his katana with his right hand and grab the scabbard with his left hand. He turned his body around still sitted. He positioned his sword with his right hand on the handle and left hand on the scabbard leaving it unsheathed and blocked a high-speed kick coming from Cricket.

The kick connected to the scabbard of his unsheathed sword he is launched backwards crashing the chairs behind him and finally connecting to the wooden bar wall destroying it creating a hole. He quickly stood up thanking his leveled Kenjutsu skill, giving him the instincts to block the blow.

'Damn it, it looks like the name is taboo.'

Getting up from the wall he faced Cricket with his right hand partially unsheathing his sword from the scabbard still held by his left hand.

**Game Alert: Quest Hitchin a ride.**

**? exp**

**? Items**

**? Bellie**

**Boss Battle**

'The hell who does a boss battle at the beginning of a freakin quest.' He then glanced at the broken chairs and the hole he came from. He faced Cricket who is doing a strange stance where he is facing him on his side, left hand stretched out like a snake strike and his right hand arched upwards.

'Yup this is how he fought Sanji.' "Hey man, I don't know what your problem is but I'm not paying for that hole." said Daniel.

Cricket charged at Daniel with great speed.

His speed is greater than Cricket though. He was able to jump backward dodging a swing kick to the midsection.

He then completely unsheathed his katana. Daniel quickly readied a downward strike to Cricket. Cricket with the current momentum from his right leg sweeping kick blocked the strike with a Pistol pointing it sidewards at Daniel.

Daniel not waiting for the pistol to fire used his scabbard to swipe from underneath to direct the pistol up. The pistol fired missing Danie,l as the bullet travel upward.

With no wasted movement. While turning his left hand, Cricket, forming a chopping backhanded strike swiped Daniel on his left side under the ribs.

Daniel skid a few feet from the strike and hopped away to create distance. 'Damn that's a mean strike. Yup cracked a rib. But now its my turn.' He charged at Cricket and used his newly acquired move. Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash) he muttered. Catching Crickets shoulder with a slash wounding him.

The slash itself was not that deep but was draining blood from the Pirate Captain. Cricket did another sweeping to the midsection only for Daniel to hop away.

Daniel utilizing his current technique of injuring his opponent and hoping away, waited for the cooldown to finish and then flash slashed once more. Qnce again Cricket is caught off-guard.

Daniel is also hit 2 times with kicks. One in the shoulder and one on his right side.

Cricket though was hit with Flash slash with a total of 4 times and was bleeding all over.

The both of them were about to get it on once again when the bar door opened.

"Captain! El Drago attacked out ship. Oh shit captain what happened to you?" A man with a bald head and small grey beard shouted.

"Can't you see I'm on a fight Hobston." Replied Cricket.

"But Captain El Drago took all of our loot, all of our treasure gone." Said the other man.

"How badly damaged is the ship? And how long can we fix it.?" asked Cricket to the other Pirate.

Normally Daniel would be ticked off. Clearly he is being ignored but he is patient. And with the addition of the other guy he's wary. It seems him and Cricket are somewhat equal and an unknown might make things look bad for him. So he just waited and listened in on their conversation.

"Captain we can have it ready in 3 days." Said the other guy.

"Dammit, If we fight El Drago we wont make it to East Blue in time. But if we don't we will lose our loot." Said Cricket.

Daniel perked up when he heard that these guys were going to East Blue. Hopefully to watch the execution. He thanked the stars with his patience and took a chance. From the manga he knew that Cricket was really a good guy so he just let it fly.

He relaxed his stance and said. "Maybe I can help you out with that." Said Daniel addressing the two men.

Cricket then turned his attention to him still battle ready. "Well why should I listen to you?"

Daniel gave him a look. "First off I don't know what your problem is but I didn't mean anything when I asked you earlier and second I think we can help each other." Daniel Seeing Cricket Relax he continued. "I'm looking to hitch a ride to Loguetown and from what I understand you guys might be going there as well. But you need time to repair your ship. Time that you don't have if you face El Drago. So how about this. I retrieve everything he got from you guys. Enact revenge on your behalf. And in exchange you guys take me to Loguetown. It's a win for everyone."

Cricket knew this guy could probably do it. He gave him a skeptical look. "How would I know you will do it?"

Daniel just responded. "You have my word."

Cricket nodded and motioned for Hobston to write a list of everything taken. He gave the list to Daniel. "You have 3 days that's the time we need to fix up the ship. My crew will be able to sail towards Loguetown in a day and a half. Once you've done your part meet us in the docks. I'll have some of my men waiting there. I assure you that if you do this I'll take you to Loguetown." They then shakes hands.

Cricket and Hobston proceeded to walk outside the Cricket still a little bloodied up.

Daniel walked slowly back at the Bar Counter asking the bartender some food.

Cricket was almost out of the door when he heard the bartender whisper something at the Boy.

"Are you sure you can trust a guy like that. Don't you know who he is. His whole family is a bunch of liars." The Barman whispered.

Daniel just shook his head and just said. "Nah he looks to be a Man of his Word."

Cricket stopped halfway out the door when he heard that. And without looking he asked. "Hey whats you name?".

"I'm Sparrow D. Daniel. Whats yours?" asked Daniel.

"Montblanc Cricket." Said Cricket finally walking out of the bar with a smile.

**Game Alert: Hitchin a Ride Updated**

**-Find El Drago and his crew.**

**-Retrieve Cricket Pirates stolen Treasure. **

**Time Limit: 71:57:30 hh:mm:ss**

**Boss Battle **

**DRAW**

**Partial EXP Obtained**

**1500 exp.**

**Level up!**

**Relationship Updated**

**Montblanc Cricket – Sort of Friend**

Daniel Chuckled at that. He then noticed that every battle might have exp. regardless of outcome. Well failing does count as experience. Maybe losing will give exp as well. Cricket must be really strong for him to get that much and that was just a bit of it. He then proceeded to Update his stats.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Level 6**

**Age:18**

**STR- 21**

**VIT- 22**

**SPD- 25**

**INT- 10**

**LUK- 10**

He then proceeded to pump all of it in STR. Seeing that he was fast enough already.

**STR- 26**

**VIT- 22**

**SPD- 25**

**INT- 10**

**LUK- 10**

And for skills. He still can't update his Sword skill. So he tried to find another one. He chose another skill. It was a Misc. Skill but he can see it working for combat.

**Contortionist Level 1 – Makes user's body Flexible able to bend in angles not normally possible for humans without training. Body flexibility increased by 50%. 20% more resistance to bending injuries.**

Once he's done he proceeded to eat his meal and healing his injuries in the process.

After 9 Servings of Roast Meat he got up and went outside to try to find any information on the El Drago Pirates.

For what he can remember El Drago was a Filler character on the series. He thought the game may be using filler characters in his quests.

'Maybe I can meet those hot filler characters as well.' He thought.

He was walking on the side walk when he noticed something. 'Hah I knew that bastard was strong.' He grinned and walked away. What he saw was a Wanted Poster.

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**"Cricket"**

**60,000,000 ฿**

* * *

**-Hours Passed-**

Before he searched for El Drago's crew he bought 2 more Katanas like the one he currently has.

He was in no way going Santoryu. He just wants to have backups in-case his current katana gets broken.

He slept in a room he rented for 6 hours. And searched for clues later that afternoon.

Daniel looked the darkening sky. He noticed that he can see 3 round Celestial Bodies in the sky. He then remembered that it is rumored that "Planet Oda" has 6 moons according to a model in Ohara.

**Game Alert: Figured out Planet name.**

**+10 INT**

Once the stats rolled in he instantly felt smarter. He chuckled at the turn of events. 'Well stat gain is always welcome anyways.'

**STR- 26**

**VIT- 22**

**SPD- 25**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 10**

He then proceeded to ask around for every rumors.

He got a break .

After 4 hours of asking, he got lucky while taking a break at a Takoyaki Stand. He asked the guy selling the takoyaki about El Drago.

The man told him that there was 3 men who ate earlier. Having no love for El Drago. The takoyaki vendor told Daniel that he overheard them talking about El Drago. The man also overheard that the 3 men were on their way to the town Casino.

Once the vendor was finished speaking. The game alerted Daniel once more.

**Game Alert: Hitchin a Ride. Updated.**

**-Find the Hyena Three. Ask them about El Drago.**

Daniel went to the Casino.

On the Entrance he is stopped by the guards.

Apparently weapons are not allowed inside.

Daniel then bribed the guards with wads of cash.

The guards fortunately were greedy let him in as long as he hides his katanas inside his long coat. He searched the inside of the casino for the three. The trio wasn't that hard to find. One of them is actually wearing all pink. He then waited for the 3 of them to go out of the bar to ambush them.

After 3 hours of tailing the trio finally left the casino. He followed them until they were on a secluded area. Using his speed he knocked them out and tied them up.

* * *

**-On an abandoned Barn outside of town-**

The hyena three are all tied up in chairs unconscious. A hanging light bulb was the only light that can be seen. ( Yup its cliché but what the hell.)

Suddenly they were doused with cold water waking them up.

"Hey what the hell! You better show yourself. Don't you know that we are El Drago Pirates.! I demand you release us at once and we wont kill you." The pink dressed one said.

Daniel walked inside the light in front of the tied trio. A katana held in his right hand. " Let make this quick. Can you tell me where El Drago's base is?"

"You can't make us talk you bastard." Said the one with Pink hair.

"I really wanted this to be really easy but since you guys aren't talking I might need to take a few things from you guys." Daniel said while inspecting his Katana.

The one with shades on top of his head gulped. "Like what you're gonna rob us?"

"Oh no, I don't have use for money really. I'll just get a few body parts say an arm possibly a leg or two." Daniel then readied a strike to be stopped by all three of them yelling all at once.

"We'll Talk!"

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Daniel walked towards the location of the Pirates base. He followed the map given to him by the he hasn't seen anyone draw that quick in his life. The Hyena Three was so scared for their limbs that they even listed down how many men El Drago has and Entrances to the Base itself. He also found out that there are two bounty heads in El Drago's Crew. He stopped once he was in view of their base. It Had a wall made of Pointed wooden logs. He stayed out of sight in the tree lines awaiting the cover of darkness.

He took out 2 pieces of paper from his pocket and looked at them.

**Wanted Dead or Alive **

**"Golass"**

**25,000,000 ฿**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**"El Drago"**

**50,000,000 ฿**

Daniel was certainly surprised when he saw them. He knew for a fact that Golass only had 8,000,000 on the anime. He figures that everything is a little different in particular to the Non-Cannon Characters. Hell he may even encounter New characters along the way.

He was a little concerned about El Drago.

El Drago is a fruit user, the Goe Goe no mi, he can fire beams of sound.

So basically he was gonna fight a guy who has a freaking Laser beam. Well at least its not Kizaru Quality Beams but still. It's a freakin Laser Chugging Pirate Captain.

Another concern was how he can cut through his Gold armor. He is quite certain that he can't cut through that yet so he must be precise with the whole thing. Another thing was the 100 or so crew members in that stronghold. Well he got that part down.

Daniel knew that he will have a lot of problems with the 100 or so crew members that El Drago has. So to counteract that he will need to wipe them out using the hand held bombs that he purchased. He spent 1,000,000 buying 30 of the orange sized balls of destruction.

Flashback

_Daniel in Preparation for his raid asked Cricket as to where is this towns Dark store. _

_Having not seen a **Dark Store** before he expected it to be a highly classified area with lots of mobster type criminals and such. _

_What he didn't expect was a plain old house. Inside were people sitting scattered on all corners of the with a bunch of pictures in front of them. _

_"What the hell is this?" Said Daniel._

_Cricket just gave him a 'are-you-serious-look' "Well it's the **Dark store**."_

_"But where are the things that are for sale?"_

_"Duh, do you expect them to bring it here. See those catalogs. You just look at them. Ask the guy in front of it the details of what they are and he will tell you. Then you guys will bargain it out and that's it. Its safer this way, if a bunch of marines raid this place they will just say it's a bunch of pictures." Said Cricket._

_"Don't they already know? I mean this has been in business for a while they must know about this stuff already." _

_"Oh they know about it alright, they can only confiscate the goods, they can't actually arrest the sellers or risk War with a Yonkou." _

_Daniel was surprised when he mentioned Yonkou and asked " Which one?" _

_"The Dark Store Sellers are under the Protection of Dante 'The Inferno'." _

_"Who?" asked Daniel surprised by the clicheness of the whole name._

_"What you don't know him? He has an armada of pirates rumored to be all fruit users. He himself is a Logia of the Mera Mera no mi."_

_Daniel thought about what he just said. Well it actually makes sense it's impossible that ace was the first one to eat Mera Mera no mi. "Who are the other Yonkou's?" _

_Cricket just looked at him. "Well we have Whitebeard, next is Dante, Kaido and Big mom."_

_"How about the Roger Pirates did they ever became Yonkou?"_

_"Nope that was the scary thing about them, they were always known as a strong crew. But suddenly out of nowhere they swept the competition and conquered the whole sea. All this with Garp, and occasionally Sengoku on their tail." _

_Daniel just nodded in understanding. All of it making sense. In the anime not much was revealed on what happened on this era. It might be possible that Shanks Conquers this Dante fellow and replace him. Cricket snapped him out of his thoughts._

_"Listen kid I gotta go back to building the ship. So just look around and buy whatever it is that you need." Cricket said while walking away._

_"Oh right, Thanks don't worry about the promise. Just fix your ship up." _

_Cricket without looking just waved his hand and got back to fixing his ship._

_Daniel looked around to see what they were selling. _

_After an hour of searching and asking. He was disappointed to know that n__obody is selling Katanas. _

_The most interesting item was a D. Fruit said to be a Zoan version of a White Tiger. Which was being sold at 120,000,000 ฿__. _

_He was about to leave when he noticed a new seller coming inside. He checked the sellers wares to find that there were no swords on his inventory. _

_But what he did find are small orange size bombs that can be triggered by pushing the colored button on it. Once pressed it triggers a 10 second delay on the bombs before exploding. Daniel immediately bought 30 pieces of the said bomb. _

_The seller is named Kidama. _

_Kidama said that he is the only known maker of the bombs. He also mentioned that he's home is in Firework Island Located in the Grand line. He was so happy of the purchase that he gave Daniel his Den Den Mushi Number so that if he needed more he can always deliver them via the GJL system._

Flashback end

* * *

**-Midnight-**

Daniel is now overlooking the Stronghold on a tree higher than the wall. He proceeded to chuck bomb after bomb on the tents. Careful not to hit the Big Blue one on the middle. After a few seconds the first bomb went, a few seconds after that the second continuing until 30 explosions were heard. Everything was in total chaos. The Game just alerted him.

**Game Alert: Double Kill!**

**Game Alert: Triple Kill!**

**Game Alert: Quadra Kill!**

**Game Alert: Ultra Kill!**

**Game Alert: Rampage!**

**Game Alert: Killing spree!**

**Game Alert: Dominating!**

**Game Alert: Mega Kill!**

**Game Alert: Unstoppable!**

**Game Alert: Wicked Sick!**

**Game Alert: Monster Kill!**

**Game Alert: Holy shit!**

**Game Alert: Ownage!**

**Hidden Quest: Kill 100 Enemies in a single battle.**

**Reward: Kenpachi's Katana Check Item Details for info about weapon**

**5000 Exp gained**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

'Yes' Daniel screamed inward. Not only did he get lucky and actually killed off the majority of the crew. He also got a reward for it.

He sees the katana floting in front of him the world frozen once again. It was exactly like what Kenpachi has. He then did what he usually does when checking stats and skills. Instead he checked on his item.

**Sword of Kenpachi- +15 STR indestructible.**

He discarded his 3 swords and hooked his Brand new Sword on his hip. He then checked on his Stats.

**STR- 41**

**VIT- 26**

**SPD- 25**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 10**

Before putting anything on his stats he took care of his skill first. The Kenjutsu Skill can be upgraded once again.

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 5- Provides Expert knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +15 to Str when holding a katana and 10 Spd. Special move upgraded and Unlocked.**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 3.0x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 1.0 second Cool Down. (Buff placers can be applied.)**

**Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)- A Powerful Swing with a 4 Second Charge Time. Delivering 3.5 x your Current STR. Has 4 Sec. Cooldown. (Buffs cannot be applied.)**

**Ryūsei Utsu (Meteor Strike) A Jumping strike utilizing 1.25x of your SPD and 1.5x of your STR to strike the enemy from above. Once strike hits the Surface a straight line of force with 75% less damage is dealt. The distance is 4 feet. 10 second Cooldown.**

**Contortionist Level 2 – Makes user's body Flexible able to bend in angles not normally possible for humans without training. Body flexibility increased by 75%. 40% more resistance to bending injuries.**

He then Pumped all his remaining stat on SPD.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Level 8**

**Age 18**

**STR- 46**

**VIT- 26**

**SPD- 40**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 10**

He then got ready. The world in motion once more.

Out of nowhere a Huge blast of blue Energy rushed towards him. Using his new-found flexibility he bent his body backward in an almost straight angle dodging the beam. He then felt the tree falling.

He looked down to see Golass cutting the tree he was on with his Nodachi. He jumped off the three and landed on the ground gracefully.

Golass wasting no time charged at Daniel with an overhead slash.

With his buffed up speed stat Golass was moving quite slow. Daniel tried his power attack.

'Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)' he muttered inwardly. The technique has finished charging just in time for Golass Sword to hit his attack. Daniels technique hit Golass Sword with so much force that his nodachi went flying backward hitting Golass with the Backside of the blade breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards tumbling along the ground 15 feet away.

Golass by that time is already down for the count.

**3,500 exp + 250 exp Gained**

**+40 SP**

**63 SP next upgrade 150 SP**

**Reward +1 Skill point**

**Level up!**

'Yes another Level up. And an Extra skill point.' He then took care of his skills. The sword skill can only be leveled by one. So he leveled it up and chose one of the General Combat skill like his other one.

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 6- Provides Low Level Master knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +20 to Str when holding a katana and 15 Spd. Special move upgraded.**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 3.5x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 1.0 second Cool Down. (Buff placers can be applied.)**

**Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)- A Powerful Swing with a 3 Second Charge Time. Delivering 4.0 x your Current STR. Has 3 Sec. Cooldown. (Buffs cannot be applied.)**

**Ryūsei Utsu (Meteor Strike) A Jumping strike utilizing 1.75x of your SPD and 2.0x of your STR to strike the enemy from above. Once strike hits the Surface a straight line of force with 60% less damage is dealt. The distance is 10 feet. 8 second Cooldown.**

**What do you mean it's not a gun? Level 1- Has basic knowledge on how to point and use any type of gun.**

Daniel Once again pumped his SPD up will all his points.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Level 9**

**Age:18**

**STR- 51**

**VIT- 26**

**SPD- 50**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 10**

Once he's done he readied himself. Once the world was moving again. He saw a Blue beam heading his way he jumped quickly to the side avoiding the beam. He glanced around to see the beam destroyed trees on a straight line.

A multitude of Beams fired rapidly towards him.

Using his speed to his advantage he was able to dodge a number of them. One of the beams hit him straight to the chest. The hit was hard but a lot less than what Cricket's Kick feels like. Around him Holes where the Rapid fire Beams riddled the area. Daniel figured the rapid fired ones are weaker than the Large Charged Beams.

'Talk about a Kamehameha rif off' he thought.

Daniel stood ready for more beams to come instead he saw El Drago himself walking slowly towards him 15 feet away.

* * *

**-With El Drago-**

El Drago is not in a good mood. He was there minding his own business lounging on his Gold Nest (a pile of gold).

When suddenly explosions upon explosions rocked the base. Thinking that it might be Cricket he waited until all the explosions are done.

When the explosions have died down. He went out of his Tent only to see all of his men, except Gollass who was charging towards a tree, dead.

He saw that there was somebody crouched on the branches of the tree Golass was charging for. He fired one of his strongest Sound Beams to Obliterate the heathen. Expecting the bastard to be disintegrated. Instead he's surprised to see his target bend his back in a very unusual state.

'What kind of freak is this.' He thought. ( Yup that's comin from a guy who has Solid Gold Armor, Shark like teeth and Solid Gold Claws.)

El Drago waited for his second in command to finish the intruder off.

He was once again surprised when he saw Golass launched rolling in the dirt unconscious.

El Drago is now raging so bad he is turning red. He Charged up a massive Sound beam only to once again be dodged by the enemy.

He then fired his Rapid-shot beams hoping to catch his opponent. He smiled in a sadistic manner when he saw his target hit in the chest. The smile turned into a frown when he saw him just stand his ground as if the hit was nothing. The Pirate Captain Decided that a closer approach may be needed.

He walked slowly towards his opponent to see that it was aTeenager wearing a white shirt , black pants , a pair of black and white sneakers and topped off by a Long Black Coat. The teen has a Very Sharp Looking Sword on his right hand. He addressed the Teenager who singlehandedly defeated his men.

"Are you a Bounty hunter? Why have you waged War against me. Why not join me instead. Together we can all the gold in the world. I'll reward you with all the Gold you need."

* * *

**Game Alert: Hitchin a ride updated**

**-Fight El Drago **

**Or**

**-Screw over Cricket and Join El Drago's Crew.**

Daniel was amused by the choices he just grinned. "Nope I'm just doing a guy a favor and retrieving his Treasure."

El Drago looked at Daniel. " So you are a part of Crickets crew then."

"Nope, just a friend of his. Nothing personal I'm just here to Kick you Ass."

"Then you will Die!" yelled The pirate Captain charging at Daniel in surprisingly great speeds.

**Game Alert:**

**Boss Battle**

'Shit how can a big ass guy like him this fast' thought the teenage swordsman. Luckily El Drago may be fast, faster than Cricket by a little bit. But Daniel was still Faster. Daniel using his newly acquired Katana parried Countless number of Rabid stabs of El Drago's Golden Claws.

Seeing an opening he used his fastest strike the Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash). He was able to slash El Drago on an area not protected by his Golden Armour. A somewhat deep gash is now bleeding on The Pirates Torso.

El Drago Surprised by the slash. Jumped back. Once he was a few feet back he Fired Beams at the Swordsman.

Daniel Jump high. He then used his Jumping slash Ryūsei Utsu (Meteor Strike). The strike hit El Dragos Gold protected Armor, Cracking it a bit but not cutting through it. (Yup in my world there is a difference.)

The strike brought El Drago down to one knee. The less powerful wave travelled in a straight line towards a tree cutting it in half.

On one knee El Drago inhaled large amounts of air to charge his Beam and fired away.

Daniel seeing the huge attack just in time to cross his Katana to block the Beam hax from El Drago. With his sword ,pushing the Beam Hax away from his body, he is blown backward the Beam still pushing through. The Force was like 10 Kicks from Cricket all on top of each other. He then thought of something.

Hoping for it work, with his Katana angle as if to charge an attack, he muttered Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force).

The attack actually worked. With the power of his Strong strike the Beam was sent back to El Drago, who is still kneeling on one foot. Being thrown back by Daniels powerful strike, the Beam came back with 3x it's original force + the Force of the strike that blocked it.

El Drago was blasted by his own Beam Hax Destroying trees and punching him through their stronghold wall clean through the other side. El Drago is laid down with his eyes rolled back knocked out by the blow.

**Game Alert:**

**Boss Defeated **

**4,500 exp Obtained**

**Level up !**

Daniel with his body aching all over with the battle. Grimacing he then sighed 'At least Mufasa there made me Level up' thought the teen. He then Proceeded to check on his skills. He grinned and leveled up his Sword style once more. 'Could have used that earlier.'

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 7- Provides Medium Level Master knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +30 to Str when holding a katana , 25 Spd and +5 Luk. Special move upgraded. All Special Moves can cut through Steel. 'Note: Anything that is tagged as indestructible is exempted.'**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 4.0x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 0.75 second Cool Down. (Buff placers can be applied.)**

**Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)- A Powerful Swing with a 2 Second Charge Time. Delivering 4.5 x your Current STR. Has 2 Sec. Cooldown. (Buffs cannot be applied.)**

**Ryūsei Utsu (Meteor Strike) A Jumping strike utilizing 2.5x of your SPD and 3.0x of your STR to strike the enemy from above. Once strike hits the Surface a straight line of force with 50% less damage is dealt. The distance is 20 feet. 7 second Cooldown.**

He then checked his Perk List. He Finally Picked the Speed Perk.

**Quick Nick **

**+2 SPD Every level**

He then Pumped his LUK. Because he saw that it may be an important stat in his Sword skill.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Level 10**

**Age: 18**

**STR- 61**

**VIT- 28**

**SPD- 80**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 15**

He then proceeded to collect all the Items inside the Main Tent.

He saw a cart inside the Strong Hold. He loaded it up with the items he got on the Main tent.

He thought that he will just give it all to Cricket just to be safe.

He proceeded to Tie up Gollass and El Drago and placed them on the cart as well. He is gonna cash the two fools. He can already see the 75 million ฿. He then piled the rest of the items to the cart.

While he was doing that he noticed a Nodachi in a brown Scabbard he picked it up and did an item detail check.

**Nodachi of Montblanc Noland **

**+30 to STR**

**+70 to INT**

'Wtf. Why so high in INT?' thought Daniel. The bonus of the sword itself was immense the +70 in INT will certainly make the wielder Super Smart and maybe Cunning.

'Well it's a Nodachi and will not work in conjunction to my skill set. Plus it's probably important to Cricket.' with that thought he wrapped it up with cloth concealing it and placed it on the side of the cart.

He then pushed the cart slowly. The sun just rising up on the horizon. 'Once I cash these two I'm gonna sleep the whole day.'

* * *

**-Lvneel Town Dock-**

3 days Before the Execution in Loguetown.

Repairs on the 'Sea Cricket' is still on going and is scheduled to be finish that afternoon. The crew all focused and a little agitated. Some are inwardly questioning there Captains decision to let an unknown teenager retrieve their Treasure.

All are skeptical and are having doubts that a 18-year-old kid can beat a crew of 105 Pirates and Retrieve their treasure. And even if said teenager does succeed who's to tell that he won't run run off with their treasure.

Cricket is a simple-minded guy but he is not stupid. He admits that his decisions are not always for the best. Being a Pirate Captain at the age of 22 in a crew where some of your subordinates are 2 times older than you is always trying. He may not look it but he clearly noticed the tension within the crew because of his decision.

Well as of the moment he is also having doubts that the Kid will deliver. He sighed he can't for the life of him remember why he actually agreed with the whole thing. Having fought Daniel to a standstill. He is by no means weak. But on the back of his mind he knew that if their fight was not interrupted he would have lost. The Kid still has a day to go. So there's really no point in worrying.

"Captain he's here!" Hobston shouted from the afar.

Cricket squinted and saw Daniel wearing his Trademark Long Black coat. But instead of his usual white shirt he whore a printed red shirt with a Logo of a Black Skull. He also wore Red and white sneaker and not his usual black and white ones. Behind him he was pulling a cart filled with a buckload of bags.

Cricket can only guess what's inside.

* * *

**-Daniel's Side-**

Daniel is happy.

He's currently pulling tons of treasure, bellie and other precious items.

He got everything valuable from the base. He never breaks his promise.

He would like to think that he was cool like that.

You may think at first glance that the buckload of treasure is the thing that got Daniel ecstatic.

Nope it was actually the 80,000,00 ฿ he got when he handed the 2 prisoners he got to the local Marine Outpost.

It turns out Gollass's bounty is actually outdated. His new bounty is 30,000,000 ฿.

The Marines once more paid him the full amount because both of his catch were still alive. The marines were shocked when they asked what happened to the rest of the crew. Well it's not like he's a psycho for killing and all figured shit just happens and it was just his luck that all the other crew members were killed when he rained his bombs.

The Marine Lieutenant all but went down on his knees begging for him to enlist.

Daniel just told the lieutenant what he told the previous one.

He was just passing through.

And with that the original moniker (Sorry Zoro) "Pirate Hunter" was born.

He just merrily pulled his heavy cargo.

Well heavy to someone who does not have an above average strength stat. He went inside the dock.

Dock workers and sailors all gaping at the Teenage boy pulling what looks like tons of cargo.

He noticed that Hobston has already spotted him. The pirate motioned for him to follow. Daniel then heard him yell for Cricket.

Drawing nearer toward their ship he noticed that it had a lot of sails. Clearly a ship built for speed. All of the crew members stopped what they were doing to check on Daniel and the cargo.

He stopped and dropped the front end of the Pull cart eliciting a loud thump from the front of it. A clear testament to the weight of the whole thing.

"What's all of this? The things that they stole cannot be all this." Said Cricket.

Daniel just shrugged. " I didn't actually know which ones to take. I just took them all. Besides it's not like they're gonna need it."

"Why what happened to El Drago's crew?." A random crew member asked.

"Well unfortunately 100 of them got killed. 3 of them I let go and El Drago and Golass I cashed in."

"You mean to say you did that all by your self?" Another crew member asked.

"Yup, I work solo. Hows the ship Cricket?" said the teen.

Cricket looked at the 18-year-old. Clearly the teen has grown stronger overnight. If they fought he knew he will be completely defeated.

"Yes, Thank you for retrieving out treasure and clearly more. Come back after a few hours and we will be all set. We are ahead of schedule."

Daniel nodded. He turned around about to walk then stopped having almost forgotten something. "Oh by the way Cricket." He then checked the side of the cart retrieving a long package covered in cloth. "I found this along with everything else. I thought you might want it." He tossed the Long package to Cricket.

Cricket caught the package from Daniel. He opened it up. And saw something that he has not seen in a very long time. And it's also something that he has only seen in paintings within his family.

Nolands sword.

The same sword that was looted from Nolands home after he was sentenced to death. He looked at the Nodachi still sharp even with 400 years of non usage.

"Thank you again, I am in your debt." He genuinely announced to the Teen.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I can use it anyway. I'm a strict Katana guy. So if you don't mind I'll just find a shade and sleep.'" With that he turned around and sat in a corner of one of the buildings and sleeped with his White scabbard Katana leaning on his left shoulder.

Cricket just looked at the kid in amusement. 'Such a weird kid.' He then turned around and joined his crew on repairing their ship.

* * *

**-5 hours Later-**

Finally the ship is ready to sail the crew now loading the buttload of treasure and other supplies they needed.

They were surprised that aside from the buttload of treasure 6 Barrels of Wine and Bags of Food are also included.

"Vice Captain Hobston! Where did these come from." said a random crew member pointing at the barrels of wine and bags of meat and other foodstuff.

"I don't know. Let me ask the Captain." He stopped when the sleeping teen answered them.

"No need, I brought those along." He said while he stretched and yawned. "I figured you guys are tired with all the repairs for three days straight that you would need a proper celebration once we are at sea."

The rest of the crew having heard that bit. All yelled in celebration and excitedly carried the rest of the cargo inside the ship.

Cricket hearing his men cheer just shook his head in amusement and Yelled " All right men you heard the lad the faster we get to sailing the faster we celebrating.!" He then ordered everyone about and next thing you know they were all at Sea.

The whole crew Celebrated. There was singing, drinking contests and all types of merry-making.

Cricket smiled looking at his crew he was level above the deck where his crew are busy drinking their guts out.

"You know, one may think that you are Captain." He said jokingly while looking at the deck.

"Pfft I'm cool that way." Daniel said while sitting on a barrel on the deck directly below Cricket.

"I thank you again for the sword."

"Seriously? That's like the umpteenth time you thanked me for that. Come on that what friends are for."

"You do remember that I tried to knock your brains out right?"

"Nah that's all in the past I did cut you a bunch of times so we are all good."

Cricket just looked at forward at the night sky. "So you think the Time of Pirates are coming to an End."

Daniel seeing a Badass foreshadowing moment went in and capitalized.

"No, It's Only just Begun."

**Game Alert: Hitchin a ride. **

**Complete **

**6000 exp Obtained**

**80,000,000 ฿**

**Relationship Status:**

**Montblanc Cricket- Comrade in Arms. Will fight to the death when called in to battle**

**XxXxX**

**Character Profile**

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Level 10**

**Age: 18**

**STR- 61**

**VIT- 28**

**SPD- 80**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 15**

**Skills**

**The Way of the Sword (katana) Level 7- Provides Medium Level Master knowledge of kenjutsu stances and techniques. +30 to Str when holding a katana , 25 Spd and +5 Luk. Special move upgraded. All Special Moves can cut through Steel. 'Note: Anything that is tagged as indestructible is exempted.'**

**Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash)- A super-fast move utilizing 4.0x of your current speed stat. No damage bonus. Can only be done using a katana. Has 0.75 second Cool Down. (Buff placers can be applied.)**

**Iryoku Ikioi (Power Force)- A Powerful Swing with a 2 Second Charge Time. Delivering 4.5 x your Current STR. Has 2 Sec. Cooldown. (Buffs cannot be applied.)**

**Ryūsei Utsu (Meteor Strike) A Jumping strike utilizing 2.5x of your SPD and 3.0x of your STR to strike the enemy from above. Once strike hits the Surface a straight line of force with 50% less damage is dealt. The distance is 20 feet. 7 second Cooldown.**

**All swords are the same Level 1- User has Basic knowledge of using anything that is considered a sword. Main specialty skills still cannot be used on all these types of weapons.**

**What do you mean its not a gun? Level 1- Has basic knowledge on how to point and use any type of gun**

**Contortionist Level 2 – Makes user's body Flexible able to bend in angles not normally possible for humans without training. Body flexibility increased by 75%. 40% more **

**resistance to bending injuries.**

**Haoshoku Haki Level 1- Emits a single invisible wave of weaponised will that will be able to render unconscious animals that are 8 feet and smaller. Cannot affect humans. Effective radius 3ft 10 sec cooldown.**

**Perks**

**The Will of D. (Bonus)**

**+2 Vit Every level**

**Quick Nick (Learned)**

**+2 SPD Every level**

**Food can heal all wounds (Learned)**

**Eating will heal any damage even if your on the brink of death. (Quantity and Quality of food in relation to injury.)**

**Equip**

** Sword of Kenpachi- +15 STR indestructible**

**AN **

**And that's a wrap Next will be the journey to Loguetown and Logue town itself. Daniel will be meeting a bunch of current legend and up and comings.**

**Damn I got 9, 600 freakin words short 400 of my goal. Wll 11,000 is the goal for next chapter. Seriously I will Review every story that I follow Its damn right hard for the shoulders writing stuff like this. **

**Mad respect for fellow fic writers I will Review you all. **

**Please any suggestions for skills or anything at all I'm willing to hear them out. **

**Once again this is me signing out**

**Peace**

**R&R**


	4. Beginning of a new era

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.**

**Shout-out to Kine X for all the great advice.**

**One Piece Adventure RPG: The Swordsman**

**Beginning of an Era**

* * *

** -Cricket Pirate's ship onward to Loguetown-**

It was a quiet morning.

Most of the crew of the 'Sea cricket' are unconscious and lying face first on various parts of the deck because a whole night of partying.

Some are already awake tending to their normal ship duties.

Hobston , Vice Captain of the crew, is currently manning the steering wheel. Replacing Cricket who was driving earlier.

Pirate's in a crew have always had clear roles. You have the important roles such as, the captain, the first mate or vice captain, the navigator, the doctor, the shipwright and the cook.

It is understood that everyone on the crew are fighters. Whether you are a swordsman, a sniper and lastly your plain old bare fist bruiser. Anyone in a Pirate crew should know how to fight.

Daniel is clearly curious of this dynamic. He remembers that roles are not really limited. For instance the Heart Pirates, where a lot of their crew are accomplished in the medical field. Their Captain Trafalgar Law was their leader, doctor and swordsman at the same time. Or Red Leg Zeff who was the Captain of his own crew at the same time, he was also their cook.

The same can be said for the Cricket Pirates. Cricket along with being the Captain, was also their Navigator. He is also an experienced researcher and knows a bit about being a shipwright.

Hobston ,their Vice Captain, was also their head shipwright.

For Daniel this all makes sense. Even more so when he looked at his skills list. The skills on it are so vast. That you can specialize in a lot , other than combat.

On his skill list he saw that the Navigation skill was different from the Map making skill. It was also different from Weather reading.

Having seen that.

Daniel was able to theorize that eventhough you are a damn great Navigator. You can know jackshit about the weather.

He realized that this might be the reason Nami was so damn valuable. With her skills, she can navigate on any sea, predict the harsh weather changes and as a bonus can write accurate maps.

All of this is just a theory, so in order to prove it he needed to ask the nearest Navigator around.

And that is Cricket.

Daniel stood from where he was sitting on, he hooked his sword back at his left side and dusted himself off.

He walked towards the second level of the ship looking for Cricket.

Daniel saw cricket leaning on the ships railing overlooking the ocean puffing on a cigarette.

"Hey, Can I ask you something?" asked Daniel also leaning on the rails a feet a part from Cricket's left side.

Cricket while leaning on the rail glanced to his left and answered. "Sure kid what's on your mind."

"Come on. I'm 18 and you're what 22? Stop calling me kid." Said Daniel in an irritated tone.

Cricket just shrugged. "Nah your still a kid to me. Out here on the ocean your still a noob."

"Fine whatever 'Old man'."

"Now about that question. I know you're the ship's lead Navigator right? Do you by any chance know how to make maps and read the atmosphere for weather changes?" asked Daniel.

Cricket just shook his head. "No, I only know how to navigate."

He then pointed on the crow's nest where two of his men are stationed. "You see those two guys?" Daniel nooded when he spotted the two.

"Those two are our spotters. The one wearing the blue best is Andy, he's responsible for locating enemy ships, islands and anything else that is Important. He's also our number one sniper."

"The other one wearing the hood is his brother Windy. He's responsible for reading the clouds and the winds for any changes in the weather. Plus he can also play the guitar." Explained Cricket.

"So being a Navigator does not automatically make you and expert in weather and Cartography then?" asked Daniel.

"No, what makes you say that?" Cricket asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just kinda know someone who is like that." Said Daniel.

Cricket whistled. "Really, I bet a lot of pirates are gonna be fighting over him. I don't know if it's true or not but one of the reason the Roger Pirates survived the New world was because they had a very good navigator and Meteorologist on their crew. So I imagine a guy being good at both those will be very valuable in the New world.

Daniel stored the information for future use. He will definitely need both of those if ever he plans on being a Pirate in the future. Or maybe he can just steal Nami in the future. Oh he can already hear the hate coming from the fans out there.

They were interrupted on their conversation when somebody yelled from the crow's nest.

Andy ,their spotter yelled out. "Captain we are at the area!"

Cricket with a nod went to the edge of the Quarterdeck overlooking the main deck and announced with a very loud voice. "Get up you bastards! We are now at the area. You all know what to do."

Everyone on the main deck seems to understand the situation. They all went to their stations, manning the gun decks and taking out what looks like harpoons tied with ropes.

Daniel confused about the situation asked what was going on. "What area are you talking about and what's with all the preparations?"

"Oh right I forgot you're a green horn. Now let me explain. Loguetown is famous as a stop for pirates because?" asked Cricket.

"Because it's near the Red Line, particularly Reverse Mountain." Answered Daniel.

"Ok that right, is there anything else near Loguetown.? Asked Cricket.

"Ohh… The Calm Belt. That means…" Daniel answered in realization.

"That's right, eventhough we are in no way gonna be sailing in the Calmbelt itself. There is still a good chance Small Seaking's, that wonder off from there, is gonna attack our ship." Said Cricket.

"Well how big do these 'small Sea kings' get?" asked Daniel.

"About 75 to 100 feet." Cricket said offhandedly.

"That's Small?." Asked Daniel incredulously.

"Yep. But the 100 footers has a good chance of sinking us. We may be riding on a Brigantine. But those 100 footers have been known to sink Marine Warships." Said Cricket.

Daniel was about to say something when another yell coming from the crow's nest was heard.

"Captain! Sea King spotted. Starboard side and coming in fast!" The spotter yelled.

Cricket then bellowed out orders. "Harpoons ready. Get those cannons ready on the right side. Make sure those ropes can be cut at anytime. I don't want that monster dragging the ship down."

"Wait your actually trying to catch it?" asked Daniel.

"Well Sea King Meat does sell around 600฿ a kilo." Said Cricket.

Well that kinda made sense. If they were able to get a minimum of 10,000 kilos of meat. It would be 6,000,000 ฿ easy. The only problem was, what if it's not the Small Sea King they were anticipating.

Everyone on the ship was ready. Daniel has his hand on his katana ready for action. The ship is still on the move. Everything was silent.

Suddenly something hit the ship. The hit rocked the ship slightly. Cricket ,with rope tied to his midsection, was standing in the ship's bow. Noland's Nodachi secured on his back.

The Sea King was constantly hitting the ship. The crew knew that it was testing it out if it can topple them over. Once the ship stopped rocking, the crew knew that it was only a matter of time before the Sea King will finally show itself.

Just like that a 115 foot Brown Sea King rose from the right side of the ship. The Sea King looked like the fish called Fangtooth 4 huge fangs can be seen on its mouth.

The Sea King was about to take a bite out of the ship when Cricket struck the side of it's head with his Nodachi.

The Sea King has, what seems to be a hard scale like armor protecting its body.

Crickets strike only shallowly slashed the Sea Kings side. Luckily the slash was enough for it to seize its attack.

The Sea King dived once again. This time it's tail rose from the ships left side hoping to wrap it up. Unfortunately for the Sea King Daniel was there.

Using his Quickest attack Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash). Daniel was able to cut the Sea King deeply.

Because of the upgrade on all his active skill his slash was able to bypass the creatures tough brown armor. Blood spouted from the creature's tail. Once again it submerged.

Sea King are known as tenacious creatures. And with the cut inflicted on it, will only further anger the large beast.

Daniel was ready to finish this up once and for all. He tied a lifeline on his waist and secured it on the mast. He asked the Harpoon shooters to be ready. He stood on the left-side of the ship knowing that the Sea King will be looking for him.

Just like clockwork the Sea King Rose from the water to strike the swordsman.

Daniel jumped up and used Ryusei Utsu (Meteor Strike). The strike landed on the beast's snout Cutting it in half. The Line of force from the technique further sliced the Sea King almost in half, killing it in the process.

Cricket and the crew are now gaping with the teen's show of strength.

'Yup the kid will definitely kick my ass if we fought. Hmm.. maybe I'll stop calling him kid. Nah" Thought Cricket.

The crew then fired the hooked harpoons on the exposed insides of the beast so that they will be able to haul the cargo up.

Some of the crew members noticed that Daniel was not floating on the water. They hurriedly pulled him up using the lifeline. They all gave a sigh of relief when they saw that he was still alive.

"Come on now, you can almost cut a Sea king in half, but you don't know how to swim? Don't tell me you're a fruit user." Said Cricket.

Daniel upon hearing that just frowned. He knew that he was in fact not a fruit user. He also knew that he can damn well swim.

"No I'm not a fruit user it seems that I forgot how to swim." Said Daniel.

"Seriously? How can one forget how to swim?" asked Hobston.

"Well I kinda just did." Said Daniel shrugging off the question. He knew that it was probably because he didn't put any level on the swim skill yet.

It seems that almost everything must be learned on the skill list. He was surprised that speaking, writing and reading weren't included.

"Nevermind that, lets hear it for Daniel the Sea King Slayer.!" Said Cricket.

The rest of the crew cheered.

**Game Alert:**

**Sea King Slain**

**3,000 exp**

**Level up**

**Game Alert**

**Patch Update Available**

**Would you like to install changes now?**

Daniel chose to install the changes before managing his stats. He can never be too sure what those changes are.

**Game Alert.**

**New skill tier added.**

**Other Universe Skills**

**Other Universe Skills- This skill tier includes skills that can be seen on other 'Verses.'**

**Will of D. Reworked**

**Will of D. –Still gives out +2 VIT. The user now has the "Strong Spirit" buff.**  
**Strong Will- Higher Pain Tolerance. Increased Regeneration. Longer lifespan. User because of his Strong spirit has more tolerance towards Haoshuko Haki blast. Note: User can still be rendered unconscious if the blast came from someone who has stronger spirit.**

**Leveling up Haoshuko Haki also strengthens user's spirit.**

Daniel completely loving the changes checked his skill list. It seems that the Other Universe Skill tier are a collection of special moves from other ,well 'Universes',meaning other games, anime's, fiction stories and etc. And before you can learn them you will have to have the necessary level and stats. Some of them needs to have **Boushoshuko Haki** learned.

This made sense because a lot of skills in animes tend to use a special energy wave of some sort. Haki may be the equivalent.

He also saw that currently the sword skill still cannot be upgraded. But he saw something that he will definitely upgrade. Having seen the details he placed a point on the skill.

**Kenbunshoku Haki Level 1- Increases users perception of surroundings by a little 10% chance to trigger 'time slow' when attacked . Active skill learned.**

**Time slow- when user is attacked there is a 10% chance that everything will slow down allowing the user to react accordingly. Current speed is retained.**

**Aura Nen- Toggled ability, Once turned on user will be able to feel and sense Strong aura around him. 20 ft Radius.**

Although the skill is not yet super 'OP' as Daniel would have liked. It was certainly a start. He then buffed his speed by 3 and placed the rest in STR.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Age: 18**

**Level 11**

**STR- 63**

**VIT- 30**

**SPD- 87**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 15**

**Current Exp: 1000/10,000**

Once he was done the world moved once again.

The Sea Cricket Once Again on route to LogueTown.

* * *

**-Infirmary Marineford-**

"Report!"

A blonde marine officer about 5'10" in height, wearing a Blue business suit with the sleeves folded halfway on the arms. The officer is also wearing a white coat, with the word "Justice" written on the back vertically. The officer's name is Kadar.

Kadar is a newly promoted Commodore,the fifth highest rank in the marines. With his prowess with the sword he skyrocketed among the ranks and got to where he is now at the young age of 27. Having started with the marines when he was 15 also helps.

Normally Kadar is a very confident man. Right now though he is in the presence of one of the so called "Greatest Military Powers". He is now on the presence of a very intimidating but somewhat injured Admiral Sengoku sitting on a reclined hospital bed.

Kadar gather himself and reported. "Hai, Repairs on the headquarters are going smoothly. Vice-Admiral Borsalino has a warship on stand by, ready for any attack on Marineford."

"371."

Sengoku motioned for Kadar to continue. "Go on."

"A fleet of over 300 Pirates coming from the Grandline, tried to cross the reverse mountain to head towards Loguetown. The pirates had a total of 3 ships and they also had a large cruise vessel filled with civilians as hostage. These Pirates however, came across Vice-Admiral Sakazuki." Said Kadar picking up where he left off.

"372"

Sengoku just sighed. "Were there any survivors?"

"None, sir." Said Kadar.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"378"

"…"

"379"

"…"

"380"

"Garp, would you just be quiet!" Yelled Sengoku to another man on the room.

Kadar looked at the other occupant in the room. He saw the Marine's greatest hero.

Monkey D. Garp. The man who was said to have almost captured Gold Roger.

Said man is currently doing a one handed handstand in front of a big pile of chocolate coated peanuts.

"Bwahahaha." Laughed Garp with bits of the candy flying from his mouth. "Can you see I'm trying to have a record broken here."

Garp then lowered himself using his left-hand, his right-hand unused currently on a sling, just enough to take another piece of candy from the pile.

"381"

"Damnmit Garp! Half of Marineford is destroyed, Sakazuki just killed a bunch of civilians and not to mention Roger is about to be executed in two days! Can't you for once take this seriously?" said a clearly irritated Sengoku.

Sengoku then glanced at Garp, only to see that a bubble of snot coming from the Vice admirals nose, indicating he has fallen asleep, still on his one handed handstand.

"Baka don't just sleep when I'm talking to you!" yelled a irritated sharkteethed Sengoku. After being ignored by Garp. Sengoku then went into gloom depression mode. "Why couldn't I get a private room… blab la bla lbal blab la lba…" ranted Sengoku crying anime tears.

Kadar just sweat dropped having witnessed the whole scene. He cleared his throat to let the Admiral know he was still in the room.

Sengoku faced Kadar once more going to his serious mode. "Was there anything else Commodore?" asked the Admiral.

"Ahh...yes sir." Kadar then pulled an official looking document from his coat. "Special Instructor Zephyr has asked me to pass this along." He then passed the document to the Admiral.

"What's this?" asked Sengoku curiously flipping open the document to see what's inside.

"Zephyr-Sensei has left on his annual recruit hunt. That is the current list of the possible marine Recruits he is planning on enlisting." Said Kadar.

Sengoku read the properly filed permit on taking a Fast Galleon on an extended journey. He then flipped the page to see a list of well-known fighters or warriors not known to be with any pirate crew.

The list included.

Strawberry a 21 year old up and coming swordsmans in West blue.

Stainless a 24 year old Bounty Hunter in North Blue reported to have cashed in 120 million bellies worth of bounty.

Dracule Mihawk , 19 years of age. Rumored to be a Master of the blade.

Cancer a 19 year old Prized Fighter in the Grandline who has yet to lose a sanctioned match.

Mozambia, 20 years of age, A Royal guard in the kingdom of Zoa, located in the Grandline. Reported to have singlehandedly killed 40 rebel soldier while protecting the royal family.

Jonathan, 23 years of age. A confirmed Rokushiki practitioner outside of the World Government.

Sengoku looked at the well-known possible recruits.

Sengoku has always known Zephyr's heart is always for justice.

Ever since Zephyr's family was killed, by a Powerful Pirate out for revenge. He was never the same.

Zephyr wanted to take revenge but was denied due to the fact that the Pirate who killed his family is a member of a yonko's crew.

After the rejection. The higher ups were wary of Zephyr for possibilities that he might go rogue. Zephyr though proved them wrong. Instead of blindly succumbing to rage, the Former Marine Admiral, resigned from his position and became a Special Instructor.

Ever since then quality of Marine officers has gone up significantly. Zephyr also took It upon himself to recruit and scout 'potentials' personally.

Looking at the list Sengoku just sighed. He knew Zephyr was never the same after his family was killed. Even Garp noticed. He can only hope that Zephyr's obsession with "Early Justice"* is always done with good intentions.

Sengoku further scanned the list. He stopped when he saw a name that was not familiar.

**Sparrow D. Daniel , Age 18**

**Possible Origin: North Blue**

**Unknown Swordsman**

**-Eyewitness reports states that he has Mid to High Master level swordsmanship of an unknown technique utilizing very fast slashes.**

**-also confirmed to be very fast and agile.**

**Marine outpost from Lvneel has confirmed that the subject has cashed in 2 bounty heads. The first one is known swordsman Pirate Golass with a Bounty of 30,000,000 ฿.**

**The Second is The Pirate Captain El Drago "the Gold Eater" a known fruit user and has a Bounty of 50,000,000 ฿.**

**Outpost has confirmed that when they saw the base of the said crew. There were at least a hundred confirmed kills. Method used to defeat the large number of enemies is yet to be confirmed. Outpost suggest subject might be a fruit user, judging from the small craters and burn marks on the scene.**

**The outpost has also indicated that the subject has acted alone.**

'A D.!' thought Sengoku. Sengoku then faced Kadar once more.

"Commodore would there be anything else?" he asked.

"None sir." Said Kadar.

"You are dismissed." Said Sengoku.

Kadar saluted with Sengoku doing the same. Kadar then left the two legends in the room.

Sengoku once again looked at the list and then glanced at the other rooms occupant.

Garp was still asleep while doing his hand stand.

Sengoku then picked up a vase on his bed side table. He then infused the vase with Busoshoku Haki and threw it on Garp's head.

The vase hit Garp's head shattering it. A huge bump comically grew from the Vice Admiral head. The strike effectively waking him up.

"Uh thank you for that. I can't beat the record if I'm asleep now can I. Now where was I…" Said Garp.

"38…"

Garp was cut off when the document Sengoku was holding was thrown into his pile of chocolate covered peanuts or N&N's.

"So…what am I looking for? This just looks like one of Zephyr's yearly recruitment list." Said Garp eyeing the document in front of him.

"Look at entry 28." Said Sengoku.

"Olav Gina, master of Okama kenpo… is there something you'd like to tell me?" said Garp with a raised eyebrow.

"What! No that's not it. Try entry 48." Said Sengoku hurriedly.

Garp scanned the list and saw the entry. His eyes widened a bit with what was written. He flipped over in a sitting position and grabbed the document with his lefthand.

"A D. huh? So… what's the problem? It's not like D.'s are that surprising." Said Garp.

"It's not that. Look at the file he's an unknown. No record what so ever before that." Said Sengoku.

"So…it's not like that hasn't happened before. Borsalino, Aokiji and Sakazuki were all unknowns until they enlisted. Well I was an unknown when I joined." Said Garp.

"But Sparrow, that name has been an old legend. Almost as old as Davy Jones. The day Roger surrendered was the day this Sparrow D. Daniel just up and popped up. You think he has any connection to that "Jack" fellow?" asked Sengoku.

"Well he can be his mother for all I care. If Zephyr's gonna recruit him, well it's his problem. No use in worrying about it." Said Garp.

Sengoku just sighed. "You're right, no use in thinking about it now." He caught the document that was thrown back to him. Sengoku then saw Garp go back to his lefthanded handstand. He then layed his bed down hoping for a few hours of sleep.

"383."

"384."

'It's gonna be a long night' thought Sengoku.

* * *

**-Loguetown Port-**

The "Sea Cricket" is currently anchored on one of it's docks.

"I can't believe we almost didn't made it." Said Daniel while standing in front of the of the bow.

"The Dead Sea King being pulled by the ship didn't help. It's a shame we had to let it go 75% in the whole process of hauling in the meat." Said the tall Pirate Captain Montblanc Cricket besides him.

"Well I for one wouldn't want to be Yuda food." Said the teen swordsman.

Cricket just nodded. "Amen to that."

"Captain!" yelled from behind them.

"What's up Hobston?" Cricket asked of his Vice Captain.

"It seems we are actually early." Said Hobston while handing out the Newspaper in his hands to his Captain.

Cricket took the paper and read it's headline.

**BATTLE AT MARINEFORD! GOLDEN LION SHIKI ATTACKS!**

**Mayhem, just total Mayhem. That is how eyewitnesses described the most destructive attack on the World Government to date. Hundreds of Marines are reported to have died on the attack while half of Marineford are in shambles.**

**According to eyewitness accounts the whole of marineford could have been lost if not for the efforts of Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp. Here's what one of the recruits has to say about the battle after witnessing the whole thing.**

**"Well we were just minding our own business when suddenly 3 of our warships came flying out of nowhere crashing into the docks. The alarm all rang out. Then all of a sudden people are being cut left and right and a pile bodies can be seen. That was when Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp came in. They seemed to have spoken a few words with Shiki who was standing of a pile of bodies. I couldn't make out what they said coz I was a bit faraway but whatever it was it set Shiki off. He just went nuts, you should have seen the Admiral go. He was like all golden giant mode sending shockwaves at Shiki. Garp was like tossing cannon balls like they were rocks. And then it was like…"**

**Unfortunately the Marine was carted off by his superior officer and was not able to complete his statement.**

**Any information about the battle is currently not available. According to sources Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp are currently recovering from wounds from the battle. Because of the said attack the execution has been postponed for a day. **

**The reasons for Shiki's attack are currently unknown. He is currently locked up at Impel Down for the rest of his life.**

"Hey kid! Take a look at this." Said Cricket. He then threw the paper at Daniel.

Daniel then read the article. He saw that Shiki already made his move. He then shook his head. He wondered once more how Luffy was able to defeat Shiki in the anime.

"So… I have a whole day just roaming aroung huh?" said Daniel.

"That's right." Said Cricket.

Daniel gave Cricket a nod and jumped from the ships bow and walked away from the Sea Cricket.

Hobston stood beside his captain watching the teen walk away. "Ain't he something ai Cap."

"It seems Romance is not dead in this age. Come on Hobston we won't be stayin, have the crew ready to sail. We'll set course towards the Grandline. I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting." Ordered Cricket.

"Hai Captain!" said Hobston.

* * *

**-Daniel's Side-**

Daniel is currently roaming around town.

He is also trying out his new skill.

The Aura Nen. And right now he currently has the skill on. He can feel and sense a lot of strong auras around him. Some are stronger than the other.

He glanced around while walking, he can see a sort of bluish radiance coming from a bunch of people.

Some barely don't have this bluish aura on them. While some has huge amounts of it on them. The aura's around him look passive as if they are not being used. He couldn't tell how he knew they were not active he just felt it, like instinct.

He could also tell that the skill is not gonna be that useful in combat, at least the way that it is right he just continued on his way until he saw a sign.

**New World Wine's and Liquors Available.**

**For a limited time only **

**So Clear Gin- 98% alcohol 500,000 ****฿ per bottle.**

**Abstain Vodka- 80% alcohol 250,000 ฿ per bottle.**

**Go to Barry's Bar. Hurry while stocks last.**

'Holy shit, 98% is that even possible?' thought Daniel.

Daniel stood there checking the sign. He was about to go when somebody said something from besides him.

"Oi Buggy take a look at this. We're in luck they have So Clear here come on let's check it out." Said a teenager wearing a white buttoned up shirt with black shorts and sandals. The teen also wearing a very familiar straw hat over his red hair.

"Ehh what do you mean my Nose is so big?" said another teenager that looks like a clown complete with a big red nose.

"No I said that they have So Clear here we might as well buy a bunch." Said the red head.

"ohh 500,000 ฿ per bottle eh, if you haven't lost my treasure map I could have bought a bunch of them. But no you had to go and let me lose it. That's what I really hate about you bastard." Ranted the Clown.

"Ehh your still on about that? Come on it's not like I meant for you to lose it." Said the Red Head.

"Pfft, whatever you go do whatever you want it's not like you have any money anyway. Good luck bastard." Said the clown leaving the red head in front of the sign.

Daniel just watched the exchange with amusement. He was now in front of Shanks.

The Red Haired Shanks, Yonko and Idol of straw hat Luffy.

He could not help but try his skill to see Shank's aura. He activated his Aura Nen. Once he saw Shank's aura he was surprised how big it was and it was different from the other aura's he saw earlier. He saw that the aura was moving around and he felt that it was active. He felt that it was alive.

He was surprised when the Red Head looked at him as if feeling his presence.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The red head asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing, I was just curious about the sign as well."

"Finally someone who appreciates alcohol. By the way my name is Shanks." Said the Red head with his hands forward.

Daniel shook his hand and responded. "Sparrow D. Daniel."

"Nice to meet you. Can you by any chance lend me a few million bellies can you? I'll promise I'll pay you back once I have the money." Said Shanks discreetly with one of his hands sort of covering his mouth.

Daniel sweat dropped. 'He really likes liquor huh.' "Well I don't think I can lend you. Why don't you do some hunting? You look strong enough to take down a few bounty heads and cash them in." said Daniel.

Shanks did a palm fist tap in realization. "Oh I get it I can just beat up bounty heads. Ok thanks for the tip." Shanks then ran off.

'Does he even know what to do after he beat them up? Might as well help him out.' Thought Daniel. "Hey wait up!" said Daniel trying to catch up with Shanks.

* * *

**-Town Billboard-**

**-With Shanks and Daniel-**

Daniel directed Shanks in to what is a called a Town Billboard. A similar billboard was on Lvneel, this is where he saw Crickets bounty and other bounty heads that are presumed to be stationed in the town. The billboard is where bounty hunters check who is reported to be near that area. Billboards are updated daily by the local Marine Outpost.

Right now there were a lot of posted bounty heads in the board. All because of the Pirate Kings execution.

Aside from bounty heads. Some of the locals can also post extermination jobs. Extermination jobs are job orders for wild animals. For example a rogue Sea King on the coast, A huge bear eating livestock etc. etc.

Right now Daniel and Shanks are trying to see which one they would take.

"Now once we pick out the target, we must always take them alive so that the bounty would not be lessened. Once we have him we will need to go to the marine outpost and turn him over." Explained Daniel.

Shanks was about to say something when he heard someone on the outpost.

"Please you got to help me get my sister back!" said a man with black curly hair wearing a blue kimono.

"I'm sorry but we have orders. We cannot abandon our post. Only after Gold Roger's Execution can we go after the pirates that kidnapped your sister." Said a Marine on the door.

"But that's too long who knows what could happen by then." Cried the man.

"I'm sorry there's really nothing we can do. Come back after a few days." Said the Marine. He then walked away from the pleading man.

Shanks looked at Daniel giving him a serious look.

Daniel having heard bits of the conversation understood the situation. He gave Shanks a nod.

Shanks then approached the man.

"Hey, we kinda overheard that your in somewhat of a pinch here. We were just wondering if we can help you out." Said Shanks.

The man kneeled in front of then and cried out. "Please you got to help me. A bunch of pirates went to our store earlier. We sell swords you see, one of the finest in all of East Blue. Earlier a bunch of pirates barged in the store demanding for our best sword. They were trashing the whole place. They were about to leave when they saw one of the swords behind the counter, our family heirloom the Yubashiri. Miu my sister, saw that they were gonna take it and attacked the pirates. They then took her and the sword after that. Please bring back my sister. I don't really care about the sword as long as you bring my sister back." Cried the man.

Shanks kneeled down and helped the man stand up. "We promise we will do everything we can to get your sister back." Promised Shank's.

"Do you have any photo of your sister? And also can you check if you can recognize the pirates that took her and the sword?" asked Daniel.

The man nodded and pulled out a picture of her sister. "Miu has always been in love with swords. Losing the Yubashiri to some thugs with no honor, she really can't take that."

The girl on the picture had long black hair and looks to be on her mid-twenties. But unlike his brothers curly hair, she however has straight hair.

The man then took two wanted posters out in front of Daniel and Shanks.

"These two are the ones who took her." Said the man.

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**Bruno "The hound"**

**60,000,000 ฿**

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**Buster "The Pitbull"**

**63,000,000 ฿**

"So… you think we can handle them?" asked Daniel.

"Nah we can take them. You seem strong anyways. So where are we gonna find them?" asked Shanks.

"I've already asked around. If the marines were not gonna help me I was gonna go there myself. They have their ship docked on the outskirt of town. It's said that they have a large crew so be careful. In fact I'm coming with you guys." Announced the man.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on just lead the way." Said Shanks.

"We can't just let him come with us. Who knows how dangerous it can be we might end up distracted if he gets in the way." Said Daniel.

"Fine I'll just come and point you guys to where they are. I'll hide out if the fighting starts." Said the man.

"By the way what's your name?" Shanks asked the curly haired man.

"Ippon-Matsu! What are yours?" asked Ippon-matsu.

**Game Alert: You got a friend Quest Activated.**

**-Help Shanks defeat the Hound Pirates**

**-Rescue Ippon-Matsu's sister Miu**

**-Give back the Yusbashiri back to Ippon**

**2,000 exp.**

**Rewards **

**?**

**?**

**Alert: Shanks is now a "Ok Friend"**

**Shanks has joined your Party.**

**Party- In some situations you cannot do things alone. The party system will equally provide you and your companion equal exp. Loot are divided on how it is agreed by the party members.**

Daniel just mentally accepted the quest once it was prompted. He then remembered Ippon to be the guy who gave Zoro his two swords. Ironically it was the Yubashiri that was taken from Ippon. He wondered where the Sandai Kintetsu was.

Daniel then motioned for Ippon to take point. "Alright, Ippon show us the way."

The three of them walked towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

**-On their way to the Pirate Ship-**

"So… where did you learn how to fight?" asked Daniel. They were now on the road just outside of the town proper.

"Well I was an apprentice in a Pirate Crew." Said Shanks.

"Hmm how old were you when you started apprenticing?" asked Daniel curiously. He knew that Shanks was only 15 years old. He wanted to know how young he started being a pirate.

"I was only twelve when I joined a crew. Really learned a lot from my senpai's. We all went our separate ways a year ago."

"You remember that clown guy earlier? He's just 3 years older than me but we both joined at the same time. Aside from him, I haven't heard from anyone else." Said Shanks with a sad look in his face.

"Which one were you on?" Asked Daniel. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to see if Shanks will tell him.

Shanks then looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "I was in the crew of the Oro Jackson. Apprentice to Gol D. Roger." Said Shanks.

"Wow you were on the Pirate King's ship!" said Ippon excitedly.

"Yeah that's right. It was the best days of my life." Said Shanks with a nostalgic look.

"Hey, if you were on the Pirate Kings ship why aren't you captured? What happened?" asked a very curious Ippon.

"Well we actually disbanded a year ago. The captain wasn't really captured. He gave himself up." Said Shanks with a sad face.

"Ohhh but why?" asked Ippon.

"No need to ask about that Ippon-san. Let's just focus on finding your sister." Interjected Daniel noticing the sad look of Shanks.

"But… I guess you're right. Oh look we're almost there." Said Ippon running ahead of the two.

Shanks gave Daniel a grateful look. Daniel just nodded a response.

After a few more moments of them walking. They finally got a view of the Hound Pirate's Ship.

The three of them estimated that about 75 pirates not including the two co-captains that are nowhere in sight.

The three of them are now crouching behind a rock looking at the pirates.

"So…any of you guys got a plan?" asked Daniel.

"I can see your sister there in the middle. She's tied up in a pole or something. I think they haven't done anything yet. She looks a bit roughed up though." Said Shanks.

"How can you see that in detail?" wondered Ippon.

Daniel was curious as to how Shanks was able to check the girls welfare.

"Well I didn't actually see. I more or less heard the pirates talking about her. They plan on selling her off the human auction." Explained Shanks.

'Ohh so he was using Kenbonshuko Haki then.' Thought Daniel.

"Those bastards! How dare they try to sell my sister like that." Said a livid Ippon.

"Calm down, we must think this through. We must plan how we are gonna attack them and save your sister. We must be patient. Right Shanks?" said Daniel while he glanced to where Shanks was only to find that he was not there anymore.

"Shanks?" said Daniel. Daniel then saw Shanks on top of a barrel in front of the Pirates yelling something at them.

"OI! YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP THAT GIRL!" yelled Shanks.

'What the… he's like Luffy.' Thought Daniel as he got up from his hiding place to join Shanks.

"Way to be subtle. You really had to do that?" said Daniel besides Shanks.

Shanks just shrugged. "Meh it's faster this way."

"Hey look men, we have two kids playing hero. Let's just sell them off like the other one." Said a random Pirate from the group.

Three of the Pirates charged at the two of them with their weapons ready.

Suddenly the three Pirates just stopped and fell unconscious. Shocking everybody there.

**300 exp obtained.**

'Well shit' thought Daniel. He was surprised that Shanks already had that level of Haoshoku Haki to be able to knock people unconscious.

"OI OI what are you guys doing. Stop fooling around. Come on everybody charge!." Yelled the other Pirates resulting in all of the rest of them to attack.

"Hey Daniel you mind If I take them on." Said Shanks walking towards the attacking Pirates without even taking his swords out.

"Well knock yourself out." Said Daniel with his hands in a serving manner.

Daniel then turned on his Aura Nen skill to see the battle.

A wave of transparent bluish energy towards the attacking Pirates.

'Well I'll be damn, I really got to have mine leveled' thought Daniel.

* * *

**-Miu's Side-**

'Stupid Pirates.' Thought Miu.

After the Pirates trashed the store, she was carted off to their hideout. The pirates even tried to cop a feel on her when she was tied up. Only to be bitten by the struggling girl.

'They even taste disgusting.' She thought. The pirates then left her just tied up on a pole on their hideout. She knew that her chances of being rescued are very slim. But in her mind she would rather die than to be used by some no good scum.

She along with the Pirate Crew were surprised when a teenager with Red Hair wearing a Straw Hat Yelled at the Pirates. The red head was followed by another teenager this time wearing a Long Black coat.

'What are those two doing their gonna get killed.' She tought. She was about to yell out to the two teens when the 3 pirates that jumped them was suddenly rendered unconscious.

Miu was shocked. She has no idea what happened. She heard the pirates charge all at once.

She watched as the one with the straw hat just walked slowly towards the charging Pirates.

She felt a wave of force wash over her trying to defeat her will.

* * *

**-Ippons Side-**

Ippon knew that trusting the life of his sister to a bunch of teenagers isn't what you would call a smart idea. But somehow. Something about the two made him believe that they were gonna be able to save her.

Seeing three pirates spontaneously going unconscious in front of the two. He was shocked. He hasn't seen anything like that in his life. He then saw the rest of the pirates charge out.

"Whats going on?" said Ippon.

* * *

**-Daniel and Shanks Side-**

**72 Enemies Defeated**

**Render 50 enemies unconscious**

**"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"**

**Achievement Unlocked**

**5625 exp Gained.**

72 of the Pirates charging at them just went to bed.

Daniel let out a whistle. "You know I sort of can do that too. But only to small Animals." Said Daniel.

Shanks looked at him. "Ohh that was all I can do for awhile. I unlocked it when I was 13, Rayleigh-san kinda helped me out with it."

"Well that was easy, Come on let's untie the girl and get out of here." Said Daniel while motioning to the tied up woman who was in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled the woman right in Daniel's ears.

"Jeez, Your welcome." Said Daniel while trying to check his ears.

The woman blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Thank you for saving me." She then looked around her Pirates all down for the count. "How did you two do that? You guys defeated them without so much taking out your swords."

"Well it was all him. By the way my name's Daniel. Sparrow D. Daniel" Said Daniel pointing at Shanks.

"Hehehe. Nah it was nothing. My name is Shanks. Just Shanks" said Shanks sheepishly.

"I reckon you already know me. The name's Miu." Greeted the woman.

"OI! Miu-chan!" yelled Ippon running towards them.

"Ipp-kun!" greeterd Miu as they embraced.

'Ipp-kun?' though both Shanks and Daniel with a sweatdrop.

"That's wonderful and all. But I vote that we get out of here. Wouldn't want these guys waking up now do we?" said Daniel.

Shanks then was crying anime tears. "My 'So Clear'…"

"There, there at least you got to save a damsel in distress eh?" said Daniel patting Shanks on the back.

Shanks just sighed. " Yeah I guess your right."

They were about to get out of there when something stopped them.

Two figures walked in front of them coming from where they came in earlier.

One of them was a little bulkier than the other and was wearing Red pants, had no shirt and a yellow bandanna on his head. He also has two katana's hooked on both sides of his hips. Daniel recognized both swords to be daito's one being the Yubashiri the other the Sandai Kitetsu.

The other guy was leaner and much slimmer than his companion. He wore grey pants, as his top he wore an opened red buttoned shirt and has his hair tied like a pineapple. He also wore a Katana but he has only one. Daniel also recognized it. It was Tashigi's 73 cm Katana the Shigure.

"What happened here why are all our men asleep?" said the bulked up man with two swords.

"I don't know Buster but I think those four had something to do about it." The one with the pineapple hair said.

The four companions saw the two pirate captains in front of them.

"Hey those are the two that trashed the shop. You see the big one has the Yubashiri." Then Miu noticed the other swords they were carrying. She had stars on her eyes. " And look the other one he has is a Kitetsu and the other one is surely Shigure." She was about to run towards the two captains if she wasn't stopped by her brother Ippon.

"Sis they're still the enemy you can't just go fan girl at any named blade you see." Said Ippon while restraining his sister.

"Ohh your right Ippon they almost tricked me." Exclaimed the girl seemingly snapped out of her gawking at the swords.

Daniel and Ippon just sweatdropped. "Hey Shanks it seems we can cash in that bounty after all." Said Daniel getting no response from his companion.

"Shanks?" asked Daniel once again.

"Huh?" said Shanks turning to face Daniel. Shank's eyes seems to be changed into sake bottles.

Daniel almost face faulted at Shank's Sake eyes.

"Alright we'll beat those two and get my Sake…errr I mean your Sword." Announced Shanks.

'Too obvious' all three of them sweatdropped.

"Don't worry we'll get your swords for you." Said Daniel

The two siblings nodded and moved back finding cover to move away from the fight.

"OI!" yelled Shanks at the two Pirates. "We have come for the Sak… I mean the swords." He announced.

Daniel just tried to look serious in front of the two pirates but inside he was cracking up a bit with Shanks antics. 'My god he's really like Luffy.' He thought.

"Ohhh look at this brother Buster two idiots trying to take our swords." Said the Pirate with the Shigure.

"Hohoho Don't worry brother Bruno we'll show them what we do to…Squirrel!" said Buster as he suddenly glanced to his right.

"Where!?" Bruno chimed in looking at the same direction.

'What a bunch of weirdo's.' Thought Both Shanks and Daniel.

Bruno suddenly pointed at the two. "You! How dare you trick us? You shall die now!" as he charged at the two with the shigure at hand. His Brother Buster did the same with both Yusbashiri and Sandai Kitetsu at hand.

"Hey Shanks, you think you can give me the thin one?" said Daniel as he unsheathed his Katana.

"Ok I got the big one over there." Replied Shanks with a Sabre on his left hand in front of him and his right hand on his back holding the handle of his second sabre he is about to unsheathe as well.

"Let's go!" said Daniel as they jumped in the fray.

* * *

**-Shanks vs. Buster-**

Buster with his two katanas raised them both to do a charging overhead strike at Shanks.

Shanks sees the attack. With his right hand holding on his other sabre in a 'Reverse Grip' on his right side took it out of his sheath to block the two swords.

The strike was strong. But Shanks was able to stand his ground.

He tried to give out a wave of Haoshoku Haki at his opponent. Rayleigh always told him to avoid unnecessary fighting at all costs and he took his teachings to heart.

Seeing his wave do nothing to his current opponent. Shanks knew that the fight was then inevitable. While still in a swordlock with the two swords. He swiped diagonally at his opponent diagonally catching him on his midsection. His opponent then jumped back to avoid another strike from the same sword.

Buster took a hand out and checked his torso. He saw that it was slightly bleeding. He grinned and glanced at his opponent. "Ohohoho seems like little kiddy here knows how to play. Well play times over." Buster's body then seemed to morph into something. His muscles growing and seems to be growing brown hair. His arms were getting bigger and as well as his feet. Muscled riddled his whole body tearing up his clothes a bit. His head now resemble more of a Pitbull. But still retained a bit of human look into it. He barred his teeth at Shanks showing how vicious he is in his new form.

"Behold the power of my Inu Inu no mi Model: Pitbull. Raarghh I'm gonna enjoy chewing you up."said Buster as he charged at Shanks with renewed speed.

'Ok, he's a bit faster.' Thought Shanks as he dodged the two sword swing at him. The strike hit ground leaving two deep slash marks on it.

'Ok but he's way stronger.' Shanks thought. He then opted to just dodge the constant slashes done by Buster.

Shanks sighed inwardly while dodging the strikes. 'I really need new swords.' He thought. While Shanks swords are top notch. He knew that against strong opponents they might as well be made of paper. He finally saw a gap on Busters attack. He used his right hand with a reverse grip on his sword to jump in and slash within Busters chest. The strike connected, but the fur and muscle seemed to have stopped the strike for getting any deeper.

Because of the strike shanks was open for just a little. He was then slashed sidewards by the Sandai Kitetsu. Fortunately it wasn't too deep because he was able to jump away before it could do a bit more damage.

"Now that I'm in this form you have no chance." Grinned Buster at Shanks.

Shanks then held both swords into a normal grip preparing with an offensive attack.

"Trust me buddy I've seen way worse." Shanks then crossed his arms so that his swords are in an upward position on both sides of his body.

"Raaaaggghhh" Buster then charged once again with his two swords.

Shanks seeing the charge used Busoshoku Haki to coat his sword. He knew that his Armament is not yet at its strongest but right now it would have to do. He slashed his sword in an X shaped manner.

Before Busters attack could connect. Shank's strike hit first. Giving Buster an X shaped slashed on his torso.

Buster laid down face first on the ground, eye rolled up indicating the he was already out.

Shanks looked at his swords. Both of them had cracks on it. 'It seems that these two are not used to that kind of strike.' Thought Shanks.

He then sheathed his two swords.

"Alright time to see how Daniel's doing." He said.

* * *

**-Daniel vs. Bruno-**

Bruno charged at Daniel with great speed.

To Daniel the speed was easily one of the fastest if not the fastest he has seen so far. But because of his stats he was able to keep up.

Due to his opponents speed he was a bit limited to striking with his Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash). Daniel was able to hit Bruno a couple of times with Bruno unable to keep up with the speed his Flash Slash can dish out.

"Come on you can give up now. It will be easier for the both of us." Said Daniel.

"You think you have me beaten? Well I'll show you my real power." Replied Bruno.

Bruno then started to morph. His body becoming more leaner. His legs morphing to what you usually see in mammals built for tremendous speed. His face looks more like a dog with his pointed snout. All over his body greyish fur seemed to have grown.

"You think you've seen speed, now this is the power of my Inu Inu no mi Model: Greyhound." Announced Bruno.

"Well if turning into a dog make you any…"said Daniel but he was cut off when a strike almost hit him coming from Bruno. He had barely enough time to block it.

Bruno grinned seeing Daniel's Reaction.

'Ok so his hella fast. I barely caught that' thought Daniel.

Bruno once again disappeared in a blur.

A strike was blocked by Daniel coming from the left Daniel blocked the strike. Another strike coming from his right this time Daniel jumped away dodging the attack. High speed strike after high speed strike was rained down on Daniel keeping him on the defensive.

Some of the strikes managed to slash and cut him. Another strike was coming when all of a sudden. In Daniel's perception time seemed to have slowed down tremendously. He can see Bruno's strike in super slow motion. 'Woah so this is how the time slow works.' Thought Daniel. He knew that he was faster that Bruno by a tiny bit. Statistically probably by only 5 points. With the proc he had an idea.

He will focus his whole attention on defence. But when time slow procs that's the time that he will attack. In that moment he used Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash) slashing Bruno in the midsection.

Bruno was shocked by the sudden attack. He knew that his opponent was on full offensive and had no time attacking him. The slash really surprised him. He then thought that the whole thing was a fluke and proceeded to attack once more.

The same thing happened a bunch of time. Daniel went full defense. At the moment time slow activated he slashed.

Bruno's wounds are getting more and more and Daniel only got the earlier one he got from the confrontation.

**Buster Defeated!**

**3150 exp**

**40 sp received**

**Level up!**

'Woah level up in the middle of the battle sweet!' thought Daniel. He then decided to allocate everything now. The whole world froze.

Daniel checked on his skills. He could see that his main skill still can't be leveled up. He then checked on the new skill list for one of the **Other Universe Skills. **He browsed through the whole thing and saw something that he liked. He then leveled it up. He can see that it can help him up with the current situation.

**Mifune's Iaido strike Level 1 (IAIGIRI) - With their sword sheathed the user unsheathes the blade and performs a quick and powerful slash with their sword in order to cut the intended target, before immediately resheathing the blade afterwards. Uses 5.0X users current SPD and 2.0X user's current STR. Cooldown 3 secs.**

He then leveled up his stats. Once again pumping all of it to speed.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Age: 18**

**Level 12**

**STR- 63**

**VIT- 32**

**SPD- 94**

**INT- 20**

**LUK- 15**

**Current Exp: 75/20,000**

**Current SP- 103/150**

Once he was done the world moved once again. He then readied himself. He sheathed away his sword and assumed an Iaido Stance.

"Ohh so you already giving up huh? Well I don't do mercy so I'll just take your head off instead." Said Bruno and once again charged at Daniel.

Daniel because of the level up and stat boost, he was able to see his target more clearly. He never moved from his positon and waited. Once Bruno was in striking distance he made his move.

"Iaigiri!" he yelled.

Daniel's new move stunned Bruno and was not able to block the attack. The slash went on his torso diagonally giving him a big wound from the lower right of belly to the upper left side of his shoulder. Blood splashed in front of the Dog Zoan.

The attack brought Bruno to his knees until falling face down unconsciously.

Daniel resheathed back his sword after the attack.

**Bruno Defeated!**

**3,000 exp obtained **

**40 sp received**

'Finally.' Thought Daniel.

"Hey! I thought we shouldn't kill them?" Asked Shanks walking towards Daniel.

"Well I think he's still alive." Said Daniel.

"Come on lets tie these two up and check on those two siblings." Said Shanks.

Daniel then nodded at him. He then proceeded to pick up the 3 swords used by the 2 pirates.

The two of them with the swords and 2 bounties checked back to where the 2 siblings were.

"So he got you at the back huh?" asked Daniel looking at the wound on Shank's back.

"Nah I'm alright, looks like yours enjoyed cutting you up a little bit too much." Said Shanks looking at Daniel's various injuries.

"Pfft you should see the other guy. Oh wait never mind you already did." Said Daniel with a grin.

Both he and Shanks were laughing once they've arrived at the siblings location.

They saw that all of their previously defeated pirates were all tied up. The Siblings just waiting for them to finish.

"So… I reckon you two won?" asked Ippon.

"Yep I got myself my Sake here." Said Shanks motioning on the two guys he was dragging along.

"Ohh by the way we got the swords and then some." Said Daniel.

"KYAAAAAAA!" screeched out loudly.

Miu like a blur dashed at the three swords removing them from Daniel's grasped. She then proceeded to check them all with stars in her eyes.

Daniel just shook his head and looked at Ippon. "She really likes swords huh?"

"No not like, She loves them." Corrected Ippon.

Daniel then looked at Shanks. "Hey you think we should sink their ship or something? They are known to sell people right. Might as well put a stop their whole operation." Said Daniel.

"Well I for one don't know anything that can destroy a ship right now." Said Shanks.

"Well I do have a move but I doubt I can cut this thing in half with it. A quarter possibly." Explained Daniel.

Daniel then walked towards the docked ship trying to figure out a way to destroy it.

Suddenly time slow activated. A vertical wave of compressed air was crawling on the earth towards him. He slightly moved his body for the wave pass him. His hair was blown back as if it was blown by the wind. The wave then hit the ship slicing it in half as if it was butter.

Daniel looked at the sinking ship with a raised eyebrow. 'Was that a test? I'm fairly certain that was the Chi wo Hau Zangeki (Earth-Crawling Slash) and the only one who's known to do that in One Piece is...'

He glanced to look at the direction the slash came from. Shanks was already looking towards it.

He saw a man possibly 19 years old. He has short black spiky hair with pointy side burns. He was wearing a floral Hawaiian shirt with a few buttons open at the top, Black slacks and black boots.

Daniel recognized him to be a young Dracule Mihawk. Oddly enough he didn't have the Yoru ,the worlds most strongest blade, with him. Instead he was using a regular looking Nodachi.

"OI! What do you think you're doing? Yelled Ippon while pointing at the new comer. Miu also stopped what she was doing and just hugged the three katana's close like a mother protecting her young. Yup she's really weird like that.

"Hey some people say hello when they wanna try to introduce themselves." Said Shanks with his hands ready for his swords.

Daniel just stood there silently.

Mihawk looked at the two teens. He then saw the two Pirate captain beaten held by Shanks.

"Tsk. A pity. I was actually gonna fight those two there, but it seems that I was a bit late." said the newcomer.

"Sorry about that. These two sort of has something that we needed. So better luck next time eh... bro." said Shank's.

"Maybe I can just duel you two instead." Said the newcomer.

Shanks was then on the ready when Daniel interrupted them.

"Well as much as I would like to duel you. I would suggest you getting a new sword. It seems your skills has already surpassed your blade." Announced Daniel.

Mihawk then looked at his Nodachi and noticed the cracks that are forming on it.

"Very well, But remember this! Once I get the sword I need I would battle you two for the title of the greatest swordsman in the world! So tell me your names!" exclaimed Mihawk.

"Shanks!" said Shanks as he drew his sabre.

"Sparrow D. Daniel!" said Daniel as he drew his Katana.

"Dracule Mihawk!" said Mihawk as he drew his Nodachi.

Once that was done Mihawk turned around leaving the 4 of them at the base.

Shanks and Daniel just looked at each other.

"He's not really a people person eh?" said Daniel. He knew Mihawk was a little hardcore, but the way he is right now was a little shocking.

It might be possible that by the time the cannon storyline picked up he was already 'mellowed' a bit.

Shanks just shrugged. "Beats me, maybe if we see him again I can show him the art of drinking."

"Wow! You guys just made a sword promise." Miu said excitedly.

"Uhmm whats a sword promise?" asked Daniel.

"Duh..Well it's a promise that a swordman makes with his sword. How come you two don't know this?" asked Miu incredulously.

Shanks and Daniel just shrugged.

"Might not have read the manual." Responded Shanks.

Miu was about to say something else when his brother cut her off.

"As much as they would like to hear how blasphemous they are on the way of the blade here in the woods, I think we should really go back to town instead." Said Ippon.

"Hmmf!" said Miu as she walked away with the three swords towards town.

"Sure you can keep them. Knock yourself out." Yelled Daniel after the girl sarcastically.

"Nahh just let her keep it. Besides we got what we came for anyways." Said Shanks.

With that the three of them walked after the girl all the way to town.

**Game Alert: You got a friend Quest Completed.**

**2,000 exp.**

**Rewards **

**60,000,000 ฿ **

**Miu is now a "Friend"**

**Ippon-Matsu is now a "Friend"**

**Shanks is now a "Good Friend"**

**Dracule Mihawk is now a "Rival"**

* * *

**-With Shanks and Daniel-**

Miu and Ippon said their goodbyes to Shanks and Daniel. Miu also thanked the two with not only saving her life but also giving her the three Katana's they got. Well one of them was theirs anyways. So no biggy.

Shanks and Daniel are currently dragging their bounty to the nearest Marine outpost. Everyone gave them a wide berth seeing that they have defeated two "Big time" Pirates in the weakest sea.

Shanks noticed the stares. "Hey why do you think they're staring at us?"

Daniel gave him a are-you-kidding look. "Well maybe because I'm just good looking." Said Daniel sarcastically.

"Ohh I get it now." Said Shanks genuinely thinking that was the reason.

'Wtf!' thought Daniel. He was about to say something else when Shanks stopped.

"Hey Daniel. Could you like be the one to cash in these two? I'm not what you may call in friendly terms with marines if you know what I mean." Said Shanks.

"Sure, I was kinda wondering about that. So I'll just tell them I did all this with no help huh?" said Daniel.

"Go right ahead, as long as I get my 'So Clear' I'm good." Said Shanks.

"Alright meet me right here, I'll get these two cashed in." said Daniel as he hauled the two bounty heads towards the Marine outpost.

* * *

**-Marine Base Loguetown-**

Bounty hunters from every corner of East Blue are all cashing in their catches. This has been the most busiest day the Marine Base has operated. The sudden influx of pirates all over the world has all the bounty hunters coming in flocks. The average bounty being cashed out was 1,200,000 ฿.

The highest so far was 4 million cashed in by a Marine turned bounty hunter name Masterson. Other than that it has been the usual small fry that you would come to expect in East Blue.

Sure a lot of 'Big time pirates we're also flocking Loguetown, but the Bounty Hunters in East Blue doesn't have the courage to take them out. Even if they did, they wouldn't really stand a chance.

The doors to the Marine Base opened.

The marines and some of the bounty hunters inside grew silent.

Two imposing figures stood in the doorway.

The two super buffed men both standing at 7'0" tall had large two handed Axes strapped on their backs.

They were also carrying a body on their shoulders.

The people inside the base recognized the two as the Cazador Brothers, Jack and Jill, famous bounty hunter from West Blue.

The two imposing men dropped their cargo in front of the Marine officer in charge of inspecting the bounties.

The Marine checked the two captives and verified their identity.

"The Cabbage Twins each has a 10 million bounty on them" announced the Marine officer.

The people inside all marveled at how the two was able to defeat 'high' bounties.

They were all busy clamoring at the two giants that they didn't notice a teenager a little bloodied up, clad in a long black coat dragging along his own bounty head.

"Excuse me, I would like to cash in my capture." Said the teen.

"Ok kid just show me who you got." Said the Marine in charge not really paying attention.

The teen then dragged his two unconscious cargo in front of the Marine officer.

The Marine officer not really thinking the teen to cash in anyone worthwhile just looked at the two captives.

"Ok so we have Bruno 'the hound' and Buster 'the Pitbull' the two co-captains of the hound Pirates." Said the Marine officer.

He then checked the bounty list and was shocked to see how big the bounties of the Pirates were. That he suddenly blurted out their total bounty.

"That's 123 million!" announced the Marine Officer in surprise.

Everyone was silent. The shock was all drawn on the faces of everyone.

Nobody was moving they just stared there shocked at the teen who cashed in a bounty total of over 100 million bellies.

The Marine officer with his hands still shaking handed over the check for 123 million bellies to the teen.

"Kid before you leave can you tell me your name?" asked the Marine Officer.

"Sparrow D. Daniel" said the teen as he took the check ready to cash it in.

Everyone watched as the teen walked out the door.

The marine officer suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered something about the name. He then motioned for one of his subordinates for something.

"You! Give me a Den Den mushi line to Special Instructor Zephyr." Ordered the Marine officer.

* * *

The Cazador brothers were in shock. They couldn't believe a puny little teenager could defeat the leaders of the infamous Hound Pirates from South Blue. The two of them thought that the teen might have just ambushed the two Captains in order to incapacitate them. With that thought they walked outside determine to just take the reward money from the teen.

"Hey you! Give us that check and we'll let you live." Said Jack taking his Axe.

Daniel just just continued to walk away ignoring the threat.

"Hey we'll ask you again! Give us the dough and walk away." Said Jill also taking his own Axe.

By now a large group of people are currently watching whats gonna happen next.

The two large bounty hunters charged at the teen.

Daniel sighed, he really wanted this to be over with. He then positioned for his new technique still not turning around at the two grunts charging at him.

Just before the attacks connected. Daniel performed his IAIGIRI stopping the two from their strike.

Daniel resheathed his sword and just walked away.

The group watching the whole thing was confused. They can see the Cazador just stopping their attacks before it connected and the teen was already on the process of resheating his blade.

Their confusion was answered when a thin line appeared on the Axes the two brothers were wielding. Their weapon just broke in half in front of them shocking the on lookers.

They all watched as the teen walked away without a care.

'That was so badass.' Thought Daniel as he inwardly patted himself on the back for another well done badass moment.

**Cardazor Brothers Defeated**

**650 exp obtained.**

'Well at least they're worth something.' He thought.

* * *

**-Barry's Bar-**

Barry's Bar. A place where everyone can just hangout and drink their sorrows away.

Tonight though its a bit different. Tonight Barry's Bar was in a full blown party. This is all thanks to a certain red haired teen wearing a straw hat buying everyone drinks.

Daniel clearly underestimated Shank's love of drinking and partying. Once he gave Shank's the 63,000,000 ฿ he was all but dragged to Barry's Bar where Shanks will more likely spend every penny.

True enough hours later there was a full blown party. Barry all but cried beli signs when he saw the cash Shank's was carrying. Of course everyone inside was in on the whole thing. Bottles of the infamous New world beverage was consumed. Everyone was either dancing, singing and drinking in all corners of the place.

Daniel did try the So Clear drink. He swore that the moment he drank it smoke was coming out of his ears. He bowed out of the whole drinking the "borderline poisonous drink" affair after that.

Besides with the looks of things he can see Shanks actually has that well covered.

He was just there sitting at the bar drinking the normal stuff mere mortals usually classify as an alcoholic beverage, when somebody interrupted him.

"You would think that nobody was gonna get executed with all the celebrating going on." Said a man besides him.

Daniel turned to see who it was just to be caught in a surprise.

The man looked very much like Robert Downey Jr.. He had the whole look facial hair and all. The only difference was the man was wearing glasses.

Daniel snapped out of his surprised and addressed the man. "Maybe they're trying to celebrate what he has achieved not his impending death." He then glanced at a few of the party goers. "Or they might really like drinking that much." added Daniel.

The Robert Downey look-a-like took a shot of whisky and responded. "That maybe." He glanced at the sword in front of Daniel. "You seem to be a fighter. So what brought you here at Loguetown. Are you here to watch the end of and Era as many of these people seem to think will happen? Or are you here to witness the birth of a New Era?"

Daniel just shrugged. "I actually believe the latter. I think this whole affair will change everything." Said Daniel. He then took a shot of his own drink and turned at the other man. "So you already know what I do. Can I ask yours?" He asked.

"Well some call me a genius. But I just think of myself as a man hungry for knowledge." Announced the other man.

"Well if you're a knowledge hungry guy what do you study?" asked Daniel.

"Everything! Ok I'll give you an example. Clearly you have fought other men before am I right?" asked the man.

Daniel gave him a nod. "You're a swordsman, so have you noticed enemies that you have cut, slashed or whatever you call it. Now have you ever wondered why some opponents even if you wound them mortally actually survive? The strike that could have killed your opponent just injures them gravely. Has that happened to you?"

Daniel nodded once again.

"Now the reason is something that you probably heard before. It's because of the energy that everyone has in them. Some call this will, the Spirit and some know this as.." said the man.

"Haki!' said Daniel realizing something.

"That's right! Everyone has it. It will passively protect the user even if it has not been awakened. Strikes that could have killed a lesser man are somewhat stopped by this passive energy around us." Said the man.

"How strong your 'Haki' is a sum of all of you. The strongest man can have strong haki while the smartest man can have the same haki as well. You see it's our spirit our whole being" explained the man.

"And it gets better. I'm sure your familiar with Devil Fruits. Since once you consume a devil fruit it becomes a part of you. It is equally affected by how strong your spirit is. You can have the strongest logia in the world, but if your spirit is weak, your fruit powers just stay the way they are. Can't you see all the exciting research? The possibilities! Someday I might even be able to duplicate Devil Fruit Powers." Said the Man.

Daniel listened intently to the whole thing. It was something that may be useful in the future. He was about to ask a series of questions when someone interrupted them.

"Oi! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to go back now." Said another man wearing what seems to be a lab coat.

The Robert Downey look-alike just sighed. "I see, Well it's been nice meeting you. Alright come on Caesar lets go." He said.

'Caesar? Ohh shit it can't be...' thought Daniel. He then called out something to the two men.

"Hey I didn't catch your name. Names Sparrow D. Daniel. Whats yours?" asked Daniel.

"Its Punk. Vega Punk." Said the man before going on his way.

'Holy Crap I just met Vegapunk.' Thought Daniel.

Daniel then thought about what was said to him.

So Haki then was in everyone. The bluish energy he saw that everyone has was all Haki.

'So how strong your will is the sum of what your are huh' thought Daniel. He then figured that the total number of all his stat points is the strength of his will.

He thought about everything Vegapunk said. The man is really a genius.

Everything that he mentioned about haki actually fits.

This was the reason some people don't exactly die when slashed by the sword or shot by a bullet. This was also the reason why fruit powers grows with the users growth. Well he always thought that because One Piece was a shonen manga, killing people and stuff should be lessened.

He sighed. He then looked to where Shanks was and sees that was shoulder to shoulder with other people doing a rendition of kan-kan.

'Well I hope I don't get hung over so bad' thought Daniel as he stood up to join the festivities.

* * *

**-Vegapunk and Caesar-**

"I told you we should test on human subjects already!" said a man with a long white coat with the word gas written on the chest area. The man was known as Caesar Clown.

"No, its too dangerous. Besides I'm already close to getting the mechanism to adapt to living tissue." Said Vegapunk.

"What about the SMILE project?" asked Caesar

"Don't worry we'll get to that eventually. But come on aren't you excited? We are gonna be making Dragons my friend!" said Vegapunk excitedly.

"Whatever... Say, aren't you gonna say yes to the offer of the World Government? Think of all the funding they'll give us." Asked Caesar.

"Maybe… Come on I still have 3 days left. I'll stay around here for awhile. By then I'll probably have my answer. Come on race you to the takoyaki stand!" said Vegapunk as he ran forwards leaving Caesar.

"Someday…" grumbled an irritated Caesar chasing after the other.

* * *

**-The next day: The day of Gol D. Rogers execution-**

The streets are packed.

Everyone wanted to be there. To witness the execution of the hailed "King of the Pirates."

"Here they come!" yelled a random by stander.

Two regular looking marines are walking along the middle of the road with a very imposing man.

The man had black messy hair and curved black mustache. The man was wearing a traditional red captains coat.

Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He also has a white cravat around his neck and also wore dark blue pants and black sea boots.

Daniel was among the bystanders following the pirate king's last procession.

He mentally thanked the stars that the bar had the best hangover cure there is or else he would have not made it. He was surprised that Shanks just got up as if nothing happened, even though he had partied until 4:00 am in the morning. It seems that the execution of his captain is a very serious thing for Shanks.

Shanks went off not really saying anything. Daniel hasn't seen him since then.

Daniel glanced around the whole procession.

'Talk about lack of security.' Thought Daniel.

The Pirate king was only restrained by weak looking wooden cuffs attached to normal looking chains. And he also had two guards escorting him. This proved that the marines really believed that Roger will not escape.

Or the security is hidden.

Daniel used his Aura nen to do a quick scan on the area.

'Hah! I knew it!' thought Daniel.

Multiple large auras were all hidden in the buildings. They were all guarding the Pirate King after all. Possibly trying to trap the rest of the crew. Or maybe trying to catch Rayleigh.

'Yup goodluck with that.'

The weather was really sunny there was no hint that it may rain.

Daniel of course remembered that once Roger died it rained.

So he was a bit ready. He wore a long black cloak complete with a cowl hood over his normal attire.

People were all looking at him thinking he was crazy wearing something like that in a sunny day. He knew he'll get the last laugh once the bastards are all wet.

The procession stopped at a very tall execution platform.

The walk towards the top added to the tense atmosphere.

Everyone was silent.

Once they have reached the top, Daniel could see that roger was having a brief with his executioners.

Daniel remembered that sometime here. Some random noob was gonna be asking about One Piece.

'Well now that I'm here might as well be the one to start it' thought Daniel.

Daniel inhaled lots of air readying his yell.

"HEY! PIRATE KING!" Yelled Daniel his voice echoing all over.

Everyone's attention seemed to be drawn from the exclaim. Daniel then continued.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR TREASURE?" he continued.

Now everyone was really curious.

"ITS SOMEWHERE ON THE GRANDLINE ISN'T IT? YOU HAVE IT DON'T YOU? THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD?"

The executioners seeing where this is going. Tried to get him to shut up.

"SHUT UP. HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" yelled one of the executioners.

Daniel ignored the guard and just continued.

"THAT ONE SPECIAL TREASURE." He then drew in more air.

"ONE PIECE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoed in the center of town. Everyone was deadly quiet when they heard it.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud peculiar laugh.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"My treasure?" said the Pirate King.

Everyone then perked up when they heard that. The guard then tried to silence him but to no avail.

"If you want it, I'll let you have it." He continued.

"Go look for it."

The guards were now in a panic. They were about to pierce the Pirate King.

"I left all of it at that place!" said Roger as the executioner's blade pierced him.

Everyone was shocked at the revelation.

Everything once more was silent.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence. A huge yell came from the crowd.

It was mayhem almost everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs about One Piece. Everyone was either jumping up in down holding someone over the shoulder.

The moment that was meant to have discouraged pirates. Seemed to have all the more inspired them.

Above the platform there sat the Pirate King grinning at everything.

Daniel looked at the heavens. Rain clouds suddenly appeared.

Rain poured down ignored by the excited crowd.

The heavens seemingly blessing the beginning of a new era.

**AN:**

**Finally.**

**A few notes I'll be using ships from Sid Meirs Pirates!, its a game where you get to become a pirate and basically do pirate things play it its loads of fun.**

**Shanks, Daniel and Mihawk are all equal in strength right now.**

**here how it goes ok**

**MIHAWK is stronger than SHANKS physically while SHANKS is stronger than DANIEL physically.**

**DANIEL is more faster than SHANKS and SHANKS is more Faster than MIHAWK.**

**Their kinda equal in a way. **

**This got delayed and delayed because a lot of people were using the computer.**

**It got so delayed that I ended up adding a few thousand word everyday just to have this finished.**

**To give you guys a heads up.**

**Shanks is just 15 (this is cannon age)**

**Mihawk is 19 he is 4 years older than Shanks. ****Shanks also does not have his scar yet.**

**Blackbeard is only 16 in this date again that is also cannon.**

**As for Haki I'll explain how my haki works in my rendition of One Piece.**

**To all those that are worried that Daniel is getting stronger so fast. ****Well videogame plots tend to make the main char a little op anyways. ****But as you guys can see he does not have armament yet and will not have it right away.**

**I got about 13,000 words on this and I have noticed that writing is a little bit easier.**

**So again please Read and Review. I get more excited when I know someone else is enjoying my stuff.**

**Thanks for the C2 add as well as the FAVS. I'll give you guys a shoutout next chapter.**

**PS. **

**I also accept Pirates and Marines you guys have made. I'll integrate them on the story.**

**Devil fruits are a little flexible. **

**Cannon Devil fruits can be used on your characters. But you guys should know that characters that has Cannon Devil Fruits will 100% die in the story. **

**The reason for this is because somebody else has their fruit in Cannon.**

**An example is Dante, the yonko I have made, he has mera mera no mi which is Ace's Devil Fruit. So In the future Dante is gonna go bye bye. **

**So let me know if you guys have any suggestions.**

**Im out.**


	5. Eggs of Mass Destruction

**Note: Once again you guys can use the plot as a base for your own characters. Just credit this story here.**

**For now on I'll be adding the date to lessen the confusion. Let me know if you want me to keep doing so.**

**Thank you very much for everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and followed the Story**

**Please continue to review so that a lot more will discover this humble story.**

**Shout-out to: maybelady. thanks for the Buggy idea.  
**

**One Piece Adventure RPG: The Swordsman**

**Eggs of Mass Destruction**

* * *

**May 6, 1500 AOS Death of the Pirate King**

**- Marineford-**

All was normal at Marineford.

Construction was going smoothly and not a hint of any pirate attack.

The only thing wrong with this picture is a petty officer who seemed to be running as if his life depended on it. The marine weave through everyone in the hallway with what looks like a Snail that is somewhat fashioned as a telephone. Where the marine is running towards is none other than the Fleet Admirals office.

The marine knocked at the door.

"Come in." said a deep stern voice.

The marine walked in the room.

There sitting in the desk is a very powerful looking Kong, fleet admiral of the navy and arguably the strongest marine at this time.

The marine saluted.

Seeing the Fleet admiral motioning him to go on, he then proceeded to do what he was supposed to do.

"Sir! Captain Momonga who is now at Loguetown has something urgent to report." Said the Marine while handing out the snail he was holding.

"Is there any reason why this isn't given to Sengoku?" asked Kong he was curious as to why this was given straight to him.

Before the marine could answer, the snail like device answered for him.

The snail's features seemingly grew a Mohawk and mustache. "Fleet Admiral Sir. Trust me. You would really like to hear this."

Kong sighed 'I'm too old for this.' He thought.

"Report."

* * *

**-Loguetown: Center-**

The rain was still going.

Slowly but surely the crowd started to clear.

The Pirate Kings body has already been removed from the platform. Nobody knows where it will go.

Daniel is one of the people who still stayed. Right now he's still looking at the platform. The inner One Piece fan in him is screaming in glee. Well not so much because Gol D. Roger was dead.

Who could rightfully say that they were there? The day it all began.

Daniel was just looking at the platform when he noticed a familiar figure donning a black cloak and cowl as well. It was a young Monkey D. Dragon minus the facial tattoo walking away from the crowd.

'Hmm time to confirm something' thought Daniel.

"Hey, Thanks for the rain." Said Daniel to the man.

The young Dragon stopped and glanced at Daniel with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dragon responded.

"Sure you do. Well everyone needs a little rain once in a while." Said Daniel while not looking.

"The rain tends to wash the lies away." Said Dragon before looking forward and going on his way.

'Creepy' thought Daniel as he moved away.

While moving forward he saw Shanks talking to what looks to be Buggy.

'Probably asking him for his crew.' Thought Daniel. While he was moving on that direction he passed by a group of people who we're also familiar.

'Ok who else wears pink feathered coats?' he thought.

The man was none other than a young Doflamingo. He is accompanied by two others. A young girl with black hair who seem to be 6-7 years of age and a Fat lady with green hair and wearing a dress.

As he was passing by he heard a gist of what was said in the group.

"Young master, we should really go now." Said the Fat lady that Daniel remembers to be Jora.

"Relax. We are now in a New Age aren't you excited?" said Doflamingo.

"But isn't your father gonna be mad that you aren't wearing your air suit? He wouldn't want you sharing the air of commoners now would he, young master." Said Jora.

Doflamingo gave Jora one of the scariest looks that Daniel has ever seen. "I don't give a shit what that retarted fuck thinks. Don't you ever tell me what to do Jora." Doflamingo responded to the older lady effectively scaring the crap out of her.

"U-u-undertood young master." Responded Jora. The little girl she was with was scared as well.

While facing Jora, Doflamingo noticed that someone else was sort of listening. He glanced at Daniel's direction and grinned evilly.

"Well looky here." Said Doflamingo as he walked slowly towards Daniel's direction.

"If it ain't the guy that asked about the One Piece. You got some balls there amigo, so you think you're the one who's gonna get One Piece huh?" said Doflamingo raising hands while flexing his fingers a little.

Daniel's quick instinct's provided by his main skill and somewhat knowledge of what Doflamingo can do. Saw through the move.

Before anything else can happen his sword was pointed in Doflamingo's throat. The future shichibukai's companions reacted as well.

The Fat Lady has her fingers as if 'framing' Daniel's whole figure, obviously ready to attack using the Ato Ato no mi. The little girl on the other hand has her right foot pointed at Daniel, but instead of seeing a human appendage it was changed into a small cannon.

It was a 3 vs 1 classic stand-off. Normally Daniel would be ecstatic with the bad ass moment he was in. Right now though he is very troubled. Although there's a very good chance that Doflamingo is still not on the level that he was in the cannon story. He was still outnumbered. And that is always a bad thing specially if your enemies are all fruit users.

"Fufufufufufufufu, you really have some balls. Baby-5! Jora! Stand down. We're leaving." Ordered a grinning Doflamingo.

Doflamingo just turned around with his two subordinates following him. Leaving Daniel with his sword still aimed where Doflamingo's neck was earlier.

Once Doflamingo and company was far enough. He sheathed his sword and breathe a sigh of relief, Only to be startled by someone.

"Wow, you almost had a fight there." Said someone from behind him.

Daniel turned around Shanks with one of his arms ready to draw his sword.

"Oda! Shanks you surprised Me." said a startled Daniel. "Well at least I know you got my back if ever shit goes dark." Continued Daniel.

"Come on, once we've partied together you are a friend for life. Besides I think you'd do the same for me." Said Shanks.

"Maybe. Come on let's just get out of here and get something to drink. Im buyin, so none of that poisonous alcohol crap." Said Daniel as he motioned Shanks to the nearest bar.

"But those are the good ones" wined Shanks while following Daniel.

* * *

**-East Blue: Unknown Location-**

A fast galleon is now sailing in the East blue sea. The ship has a crew of 60 sailing it.

"We're here!" yelled somebody from the crow's nest.

Two figures emerged from the ship's quarters. The two figures are none other than Vegapunk and Caesar Clown.

"I told you! You should take the WG's offer." Said Caesar while the ship was docking to the island that they have reached.

Vegapunk just walked ahead of Caesar going down the ship's stairs towards the dock with Caesar following closely behind.

"And I already told you that I'll think about it." Replied Vegapunk.

The two of them walked towards a door, that looks like an entrance to an underground facility.

Once inside the both of them wore lab coats and gloves. They then entered another door.

Inside the door people with similar lab coats walking around.

Some are walking around with clipboards taking notes of various odd experiments, while some are working on those experiments. It's the kind of atmosphere that one would expect to see in a high functioning research facility

Everyone who saw them gave Vegapunk nods of respect as they walked by. They walked inside the facility a bit more to enter another door.

Vegapunk walked inside. He raised his hands as if to announce something. "Alright I'm ba…" He was interrupted when a microscope went flying and hitting him to the side of his head.

"Calista! What did I tell you about hitting the 'Head' in the… well the head." Said a stern looking old woman wearing similar Lab attires, inside her lab coat she wore a blue dress. "He might lose his geniousness!" she added while looking towards where the projectile came from.

The missile came from one of the Lead Scientist of the facility. Calista Browens. She stands about 5"6' with an average build for a woman on her mid-twenties, with Long black hair tied in a ponytail with long straight bangs covering her forehead. Her nose and mouth is almost always covered by a white Lab mask concealing them. If anything the most striking feature of her face is her blue green eyes.

"bits tuat hike bis juuana je vizing ruach." Said the woman with her words coming off because of her mask.

"Honey, you still have your mask on." Said the Old woman while pointing towards her face.

Calista then lowered her mask to reveal the rest of her face. Revealing her nose and her mouth.

To a lot of people Calista's face is what you may call pretty,but not overwhelmingly beautiful. Since 90% of the she's wearing the mask, not a lot has gotten a good look at her face. Also most of the time her words are mumbled out when she tends to say something.

"I said, It's not like he's gonna be missing much." She repeated.

"Awwww. Cali-chan don't be like that. I can already feel the IQ points draining in my ears." Said Vegapunk while still sitting on the floor.

"Pfft…How could you just go on some kokameme journey to see somebody being executed, when there's a lot of research to be done!" said Calista with her arms crossed underneath her chest while slowly advancing at Vegapunk.

"Come on that was the Pirate Kings Death! it's not like its gonna happen again. Can you help me out here, Mimsy-san." He said while looking at the elder woman all the while backing away slowly with his arms up from Calista.

Mimsy just sighed and turned around. "I'm too old for this." She said as she walked away.

"Mimsy? Oh come on. Caesar? Caesar?" as he looked around to check where his other companion was.

"Hey, Cali-chan. Where is Caeasar?" he said before being bonked in the head by Calista.

"Oh right." Said Calista as she glanced down at Vegapunk with his eyes going spiral.

She then glanced around.

"Where the hell is Caesar?"

* * *

**-Somewhere in the Unknown Island-**

Somewhere in the Island facility Caesar is walking towards a discreet a location deep inside the islands forest. He stopped when he noticed that he was on the spot he was looking for.

"You're late." Said a voice coming from behind him. Startling Caesar in the process.

"I had to loose that son of a bitch." Said Caesar as he faced the speaker.

The man was wearing a white business suit complete with a white bowler hat. His arms are hidden beneath the while cloak that the man was also wearing. The most distinguishing thing about the man is that he's wearing a whole face mask drawn with a human face that seemed to be frowning.

"Did he agree?" he replied at Caesar.

"Not yet, And I don't think he will." Said Caesar.

"How so?" asked the other man.

"Well, for one thing he's attached with this facility. He won't ever leave his work here. And I highly doubt that his subordinates would just leave either. They do have their families here." Said Caesar.

"I see. Well it seems that your not doing your end of the bargain. Mr. Caesar." Said the white-suit man.

"Don't worry I got a plan. Give me 6-8 months I'll have him agreeing by then. So do you have it?" asked Caesar.

"Yes." Said the guy in the white suit while reveling a small chest on his right hand. He opened it up to reveal a Devil Fruit. The fruit is red purple in color and had the distinct pattern of wisps of smoke.

"This Mr. Caesar is very hard to find." Said the man as he closed the chest with the fruit inside and handing it to Caesar. "We just don't give out Logia's Mr. Caesar. I hope that you can deliver on your end. We'll contact you again in 8 months time." Said the man before turning around and disappearing in the forest.

Caesar was now excited. He has in his hands the Devil Fruit that he has always wanted. Now the only thing left is to deliver on his end.

He would'nt want to be an enemy of CP-aigis0 now can he.

* * *

**May 7, 1500 AOS**

**-Loguetown: Bary's Bar and Inn-**

**Morning**

Daniel's head hurts. He's on the other end of very nasty hangover. What's worst is he apparently got so drunk and slept in the Men's room.

So right now he's sitting on a toilet with his palm on his head.

'Oda dammit, How the hell did I end up here?' thought Daniel.

Being hangover is really bad news, thankfully Daniel has discovered that the world he's in has a quick remedy for it.

Every decent bar has H.E.A.D. Which is short for Hangover Evacuator and Alcohol Detoxifier. It's basically a drink that you can buy at 50 bellie a piece, to get rid of hangover and alcohol intoxication immediately. Well if you still have the sense to drink it when your drunk is the trick.

So for now Daniel downed a vial of H.E.A.D instantly curing him of his hangover. He was about to get out of the stall when he heard something.

"What do you mean you lost the map?" said someone outside the cubicle Daniel was in.

"I mean somebody took it from me. Pirates did it. I could have died." Responded the other guy hysterically.

"Did you recognize which crew they were in?" asked the other.

Daniel could hear the sound of paper beaing spread out.

"It's these guys." Responded the other guy.

"20 million bounty! How are we gonna get it back now?" said the other.

Daniel was still in his cubicle listening to the whole thing when the game alerted him.

**Game Alert: Give it back. It's mine activated.**

**-Help the two guys retrieve their stolen map.**

**Reward**

**3,000 exp.**

**? bellie**

**? item**

Daniel seeing the alert just decided to do what he has done so far. He's just gonna wing it. He accepted the quest and went out of his cubicle suprising the two men.

"Well boys, I think I could help." Announced Daniel.

"Ohh God what's that smell?" responded one of the men he addressed.

"Vomit, maybe a little bit of feces among other things, nevermind the smell. As I've said I can help." Said Daniel a bit irritated. Well he did smell a bit… Alright he smells bad... alot.

The two really at their wit's end just shrugged and listened to the smelly teenager.

* * *

After getting as much info about the pirates as he can get. Daniel bid the two guys farewell.

Apparently the two of them were researchers and the map is one half of something that they already have. The two guy's name are Mutt and Mac. They gave Daniel a Vivre card and their Den den mushi number to contact them once he has the map.

Daniel was a little bit uncertain how he was gonna tackle the quest so he figured he might as well ask Shanks to help.

So now Daniel went up to the Inn-part of Barry's bar to get to Shanks room, whom actually booked a night in it to his surprise.

He knocked at the room where Shanks was supposed to be.

After waiting a few minutes Daniel was surprised that instead of his Red Haired Friend. A beautiful blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress answered the door whereas he can see Shanks standing by the window only wearing his straw hat and boxers.

The blonde woman who looks to be in her mid twenties gave Shanks a flying kiss while exiting the door Daniel is still standing, with her hand pinching her nose.

"Oh hi Daniel." Greeted Shanks.

Daniel raised and eyebrow. " What are you like 15? Ain't she a little too old for you?" asked Daniel.

"Details if your old enough to use 'it'. You use 'it' "replied Shanks as he walked closely to greet Daniel. He stopped on his tracks when he smelled something.

"Oh lord what is the God awful smell?" said Shanks.

"Vomit, maybe a little… Oh just ignore it. I would like to inform you that I spent the night in a freaking toilet while you were busy riding little miss goldielocks. You could at least made sure I drank H.E.A.D. Some friend you are." Said Daniel with an irritated look.

"Wooh, there you sort of disappeared man. How was I to know you were sleeping in shit water?" replied Shanks as he tossed a towel on Daniel.

"Thanks." Said Daniel as he caught the towel.

Daniel took of his coat and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"So whats your plans?" asked Daniel.

Shanks who was still wearing only his boxers and straw hat put his hand on one of the wall and leaned on it.

"Dunno, I think I'll make my own Pirate crew. Travel a bit to recruit members. Say why don't you join me. I know your strong. Hell, I think you might be stronger than me a bit." Said Shanks.

"Nah, If ever I'm gonna be a pirate. I'd rather be a Captain. Maybe we can be allies if ever I become one." Said Daniel.

"Yeah guess your right." Said Daniel.

"Hey, listen your still young. How about we travel a bit before you make that pirate crew of yours. I actually got something here. There was these two guys who lost a map from a bunch pirates. Come on. How about we help them out." Said Daniel.

"Hmm. You know what. Our Captain sort of did do that as well before being a pirate. Yah sure why not, I'll come with you. But you gotta take a bath first. I'm not coming with you smelling like that." Said Shanks.

"Alright, alright. Be ready we'll check some leads about these pirates once I'm done." Said Daniel. He then pulled out the wanted poster the two guys gave him. Before leaving Shanks room.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Hazim "The Bite"**

**20,000,000 ฿**

Shanks looked at the poster. He looked at the photo and saw something else. A Tattoo on Hazim's neck. It was a tattoo known fairly known in the Grandline.

'This looks like Hitler's group.' Thought Shanks. He quickly stood up and check on his bag looking to find something. When he found it he was surprised.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**Beowulf Hitler "The Red Wolf"**

**120,000,000 ฿**

Shanks then grinned.

"Well it seems things just got interesting."

* * *

-**Marineford**-

Sengoku knew that only Roger could pull off something like this even in death. Who knew his last word could start the freaking Great Pirate Era. Garp all but laughed his guts out when he heard the news.

He was now on his way to the Fleet Admiral's office. He didn't know what Old man Kong wanted. But it might be something important for him to be called personally.

He was about to knock when a voice sounded inside.

"Come in."

'Ok, so he has his Kenbunshuko Haki active, he's definitely tense.' Thought Sengoku.

Sengoku saluted and was motioned to sit down by Kong.

"The last time I called you here, was when I promoted you." Said Kong.

"Don't tell me you're retiring already?" asked Sengoku.

"I wish." Scoffed Kong. "That Roger brat finally did it." Said Kong.

"I still can't hear the end of it from Garp." Answered Sengoku.

"Well as much as I would like to talk about the past, there's something that I need you to do." Said Kong.

"What is it?" asked the Admiral.

"With the start of this 'Great Pirate Era' as some people has labeled it to be. Things need to change. I need you to move this." Said Kong as he handed Sengoku a folder.

Sengoku read its content. His eyes widened at what he saw. "You can't be serious." Said Sengoku.

"It's no longer safe." Said Kong.

"I understand." Replied Sengoku. "Is there anything else Fleet-Admiral?"

"One more thing, be careful. It has come to my attention that we may have a Snake in our midst." Answered Kong.

"Do you think its another Albert?" asked Sengoku."

"I'm not sure yet. I have someone looking on it." replied Kong.

Sengoku gave the man a nod and saluted. He then left the Fleet-admirals office.

He had some planning to do.

* * *

**-Barry's Bar, Loguetown-**

After half an hour Shanks was ready to head down at the bar. He was about to go down the stairs when he heard something on one of the rooms.

"Hey, is it true that boss finally found that guy who ate the Bara Bara no mi?"

"Oh, yeah some dude with a big red nose. Seriously it was his real nose man. Talk about freaky."

Shanks hearing enough of the conversation kicked open the door and surprised the two guys inside.

"Hello, we are gonna have a little chat." Said Shanks looking absolutely menacing.

* * *

Daniel was just sitting in the bar waiting for Shanks to go down. He was surprised when said Red-head was dragging two badly beat up guys in each hand.

Shanks drop the two men in front of the table Daniel was in.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "So… who're these two?" said Daniel while looking at the two.

"It seems we're gonna have to put that hunt on hold. Remember my friend with the red nose?" asked Shanks.

"Yeah that Buggy guy, why?" asked Daniel.

"Well, I heard these two saying that their boss has him. I managed to get a few things out of them before they passed out. There boss is kinda obsessed with the Bara Bara no mi." said Shanks.

"Ohh… So he's gonna off your friend to get it huh." Said Daniel. "So, you know where they are?".

"Yeah got it out of them, they're in a warehouse on the other side of town." Said Shanks as he pulled out a map of Loguetown. He pointed on a section of a map where it was. "That's the place. So you're in?" he asked.

**Game Alert: "Lets get that nose out of there!" quest activated**

**-Save Buggy the Clown**

**1,000 exp**

**Reward**

**?**

**?**

Buggy was never Daniel's favorite character. But hey, he had nothing against the guy. Sure he's a borderline psychopathic clown/pirate, but at least he's honest of what he is. Well, almost anyway.

The fact that the clown was a close friend to Shanks factored to his decision. So he agreed.

He gave Shanks a nod. "Yeah sure let's get that clown back."

Shanks gave Daniel a grin and motioned for him to follow. "We'll have to run the whole way." He said.

* * *

**-Warehouse in the outskirts of Loguetown-**

Buggy can't believe his luck. He was just ready to depart and try to make a name for himself in EastBlue when he was knocked out. The only thing he can remember is going in his small boat and then nothing.

Next thing he knew, he's tied up in a pole with chains of all things, In a poorly lit room facing some guy wearing a mailman outfit, complete with the classic postman cap. The guy stepped into the light and took something from his mailman shoulder bag. Buggy saw that it was glasses, which the guy then wore.

"You are probably wondering why your here?" The mailman said.

"Let me go! Don't you know who I am?" said the disgruntled clown.

"Ohh I know you very well. You see, you have something that belongs to me. The Bara Bara no mi!" said the other man.

"Ehhhh?" asked the clown.

"Ohh Mr. Buggy that power should be mine. You have no idea how much I've sacrificed to get the fruit. All for some filthy pirates to raid our ship and take it from me!" said the angry postman.

"But I already ate it! It was an accident man." Said the clown sweating bullets.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna kill you. As long as you're alive, the fruit will not re-spawn." The mailman pulled out a gun and pointed it at buggy. He was about to pull the trigger when somebody kicked him. Sending the man flying to the wall.

Shanks kicked the man pointing the gun at buggy just in the nick of time. He breathe a sigh of relief, when he made it. "I thought I was too late." He said.

Daniel let out a whistle. "Hmm good kick. Did you really had to go haki on the guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I recognized him, he's a pirate from the Grandline, Paiven Carta also known as the 'Postman'. He's got a 70,000,000 ฿ bounty." Said Shanks.

Daniel gave Shanks a nod. He knew the guy is still not defeated, because he didn't get exp yet. "Well heads up. I think Mr. Postman is still alive."

"Can you guys untie me first?" said Buggy.

Daniel looked at asking if he can do the honors Shanks. Shanks then in return just gave him a shrugged.

Daniel did a bunch of his Shunkan Kiritateru (Flash Slash) cutting the chains and buggy in the process.

"Hey! watch where your cutting." Said a now sectioned Buggy.

"Ohh… so it really works huh." Said Daniel as he did another unnecessary slash beheading Buggy. "Cool!"

"Hey!" yelled the now shark-faced clown.

"Calm down. You can't be cut anyways." Said Shanks.

"Even Haki based sword attacks?" asked Daniel.

"You know what, I think those didn't work on him as well." Said Shanks.

"Ohh pretty useful." Said Daniel.

Both he and Shanks are just ignoring a now redder Buggy.

"Would you two stop talking as if I'm not here!" said the red-nosed clown.

Shanks was about to say something when a bunch of flying letters were fired at them at high speeds. Said letters actually pierced the wall behind them surprising Daniel.

"Don't tell me this guy knows Haki!" he said getting in a ready position.

**Boss Battle**

**-Defeat Paiven Carta "The Postman"**

"Ohh ,the guys a veteran. Dunno why he never went to the New World though." Said Shanks.

"You fools, ever since that bastard Roger raided my ship and went of with 'MY!' Bara Bara no mi, I've been looking around for you guys in the Grandline! The time that I got word that you guys were out of paradise. My old crew already abandoned me. I've been waiting for my chance ever since.!" The postman said.

"Why the Bara Bara no mi? I mean, its cool not being cut and all. But come on! Whats with the obsession?" asked Daniel.

The Postman did a creepy laugh. " HAHAHAHA, you really want to know?" He then showed both his hands towards the three, startling them with the gesture.

There was a moment of silence. Daniel obviously didn't know what everything means. So he just asked.

"So…what exactly am I looking for?" He asked. Little did he know Shanks and Buggy was curious as well.

"What you don't see it? The scars that have tormented me for 15 years!" Said the Postman as he started to tear up.

"Oh ...Oh.. If you squint really hard you'll see cut marks on them!" said Shanks smugly.

Daniel and Buggy both squinted and saw the thin lines of scars running on the postman's palms.

"Papercuts? You want the Bara Bara no mi? Because of some Papercuts?" said Daniel giving the clearly 'Postal' postman the Are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look.

The Postman then cried anime tears. "You! You will never understand! I have dedicated my life as a postman. But for years countless of letters have given me Papercuts. Do you know how many deliveries, I had to miss because of those cuts! But then I saw the Bara Bara no mi in one of these books." continued Pavien as he pulled out a Devil Fruit Catalog.

"That's the time I've realized that I didn't need to put up with the curse! The curse of Paper cuts! So for years I've put my dream on hold to become a pirate, to find it. Only to be stolen from me by some no good bastard pirates." The postman continued on still crying tears.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me' thought Daniel getting more irritated with the situation. Whats worse he glanced at his two companions to see that they were also crying.

"What a story!" said a crying Shanks

"Waaahhhh The passion!" added Buggy as the two wailed while embracing each other.

As the three were still crying.

"So…why not just wear gloves when handling letters?" Said Daniel offhandedly.

There was complete silence. It's as if dots are forming on the other three's head.

"Ohh he/I could have done that." Said the other three while doing a palm fist tap in realization. Causing Daniel to face fault.

"Ohh thank you very much you youngster. I never knew that the next generation to be very smart." announced the Postman.

Both Shanks and Buggy was doing a thinking pose with their eyes closed nodding at the complement.

"True." As both continued to nod away.

"It's just common sense!" Said a Shark-faced Daniel with one of his hands up.

"The postman just readied his bag and looked at the three. "Well I hope that there are no hard feelings." The Old man said.

"Everything in this warehouse are things that I've accumulated on my journey. You can have them all... Alas It's time for me to depart and continue in my quest to deliver letters." Said the postman as he walked outside the hole in the wall that was created earlier, into the sunset.

"Well that's one weird Old man. So wanna check out the things he left?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah sure. Wheres Buggy?" asked Shanks.

Daniel pointed at buggy already scavenging through the various chests in the warehouse.

"Wow, he got over almost dying fast." said Shanks.

"You think it's ok for him to take all the gold and stuff?" asked Daniel.

Shanks just sighed." Well he did almost die."

"Fair enough, lets check things out. Hopefully we can get something." Said Daniel.

* * *

**-After a few hours-**

The trio searched the cargo for hours. There was a lot of treasure. Clearly the postman liked to take things.

Daniel was more concerned with books and anything needed to learn more about the current world he's in.

Shanks on the other hand was searching for swords particularly sabres.

And Buggy. Well anything that is considered 'treasure' he's getting.

So here they are still sorting away.

Daniel saw something in one of the chests.

It was a long package covered in cloth. He picked it up and knew right away that they were swords.

"Shanks you may want to see this!" he announced.

Shanks walked towards him and saw the package.

"Ok their certainly swords. Open it up let's see whats inside." Said the Red Head.

Daniel unraveled the cloth and saw that there was two swords in it.

One was a sabre. It had a normal looking grip and guard.

The grip itself is sheen black and guard is silver. Whats interesting about it is that it was a bit long for a sabre. Its blade was 70cm long, almost as long as the longest katana. It was also not a common blade for a sabre to have. Aside for the serrated edge halfway on the back of the blade. It also had the sort of a blade you usually see in a katana.

Daniel held the Sabre and checked its details.

**Dragon slaying sabre**

**+10 STR. Indestructible.**

Once he saw what it was, he handed it over to Shanks. Daniel looked at how Shanks handled the Saber. It seems that he was really comfortable with it.

"The blade's called "**The Dragon Slaying Sabre**". I think it suits you." Said Daniel as he handed Shanks the plain black scabbard for the sword.

Shanks then unhooked one of his swords and replaced it with his brand new one. He then looked carefully at the other blade it accompanied.

"So whats the other one?" asked Shanks

Daniel looked at the other one. It was familiar.

'How come there's a lot of Bleach swords in here?' thought Daniel.

He unraveled the cloth to reaveal a pure white Katana with a longer than usual handle and pure white scabbard. It even has a white ribbon attached to the end of the grip.

He checked the swords details and recognized the name immediately.

**Sode no Shirayuki**

**+5 SPD and INT. +20 LUK. Indestructible.**

He unsheated it revealing a 65 cm blade, which looked pretty sharp. After looking at it. He resheathed it and looked at Shanks.

"This one's called 'Sode no Shirayuki' it's a pretty good sword. I'll probably keep it and might use it in the future." Said Daniel.

"How do you know their names right away?" asked Shanks.

Daniel smiled. "As I've always said. I'm just cool that way." Said Daniel.

Shanks just rolled his eyes and looked at their other companion. "So… should we just leave him here?"

Daniel shrugged and looked outside. "Yeah let's do that, I already got all the books packed. Just let him keep everything else."

The two then left Buggy in the warehouse, none the wiser.

**Game Alert: "Lets get that nose out of there!"**

**Completed**

**-Saved Buggy the Clown**

**1,000 exp obtained**

**Reward**

**Sode no Shirayuki**

**Paiven Carta "The Postman" is now a friend**

**Boss Battle**

**-No clear outcome**

**Partial exp**

**1,500 exp obtained**

* * *

**May 8, 1500 AOS**

**-Barry's Bar and Inn-**

The next morning.

The trio has scavenged the warehouse all through the night. Well at least Buggy did,

Daniel and Shanks on the other hand went back earlier.

On that morning Daniel woke up earlier that morning to find info about Hazim, the pirate that he and Shanks was looking for.

Daniel after getting the information he needed went back to the bar to get something to eat.

Once inside he saw that Buggy and Shanks was sharing tables, so he went there to join them.

"Yoh, what's up?" said Daniel.

"Just been waiting for you actually. So… you got some info? Asked Shanks.

Daniel nodded and glanced at Buggy who's still busy shining Gold trinkets in front of him. He motioned at Shanks. "He's still not done?" asked Daniel.

"Believe it or not he got over a 100 million out of that warehouse." Said Shanks.

"Ohh you better believe it you bastards. No more pirating for me." Said Buggy with happy face.

"Ehh so what happens when its all gone then?" asked Shanks.

"Then I'll just come out of retirement. I'm not like you, you know. I have a bounty on my head." Said the Clown.

Daniel did a double take. "What! He has a bounty and you don't?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I think its 15 million." Said Shanks.

"How did that happen?" asked Daniel. He was curious as to why the clearly more powerful Shanks doesn't have a bounty.

"Well, in one of our past battles in the New World. A marine officer tried to slice me up, but failed. Never really thought about it. But after a few days we just saw that I have a bounty." Explained Buggy.

"Ohh I see. Then why didn't you come with me to the marine outpost a few days back?" asked Daniel. Recalling the time he had to cash in Shank's bounty catch.

"Well I just wanted to be careful that's all." Shanks said sheepishly.

"Ohhh the Pirate that has no bounty trying to be careful." Said Buggy with one of his hands in his mouth in a teasing tone.

"What did you say Tomato nose?" said a Shark-faced Shanks as he was forehead to forehead with Buggy.

"Ohh you heard me 'MR. 0'." Replied Buggy.

Shanks grew a tick mark at that comment. He turned around with a hand with his sword. "Come on I need to get myself a bounty." He announced. He was then pulled from the back of his collar stopping him and laying him back first in the ground.

"Hey, Hold on there." Said Daniel as he looked down at Shanks.

"Hey! what did you do that for? I need to get myself a bounty!" said an Irritated Shanks while looking at Daniel.

"Don't be hasty, you know not having a bounty might be useful in the future. Besides, You have a lot of chances getting one." Explained Daniel.

"Yeah.. your right. Well its better than not having to lie low everytime." Said Shanks.

"Keep telling that to yourself 'MR. 0'." Said Buggy.

"I'm gonna kill him!" said Shanks as he was being restrained by Daniel.

"Hey I thought he's your friend ,calm down." As he pulled Shanks away from Buggy who was doing a weird Dance.

"Mr. 0, Mr. 0, Mr. 0, Mr. 0, Mr. 0, Mr. 0," Buggy chanted as he did his weird dance.

"Wahhh can't I just beat him up?" asked Shanks.

'Oh Why' thought Daniel crying anime tears.

* * *

After a few more moments of Daniel restraining Shanks from killing Buggy and Buggy chanting and doing the jig. Daniel had enough.

So now both Buggy and Shanks are tied to a chair in front of a table with Daniel between the two.

"Now, that's done." Said Daniel. He then glanced at Shanks.

"I got the info about Hazim. Because of our detour yesterday, we've missed them. Apparently they are heading to South Blue." Said Daniel.

"What! How can they do that?" said Shanks in surprise.

Daniel was confused what the big deal is so he asked. "So whats wrong with that?"

"He's surprised because its suicide." Said Buggy.

"What. How?" asked Daniel.

Shanks then escaped from his bounds and pulled out a chalkboard and pointing stick. His usual Straw Hat changed to a graduate cap.

Shanks then pointed at the chalkboard showing a Map of the whole world.

**(Link in the AN)**

"As you can see the 4 sea's are divided by two lines. First is the Red Line a giant continent circling the entire world. Second is the imaginary line of the Calmbelt and Grandline." Explained Shanks.

"You always wanted do this didn't you?" asked Daniel. He was then smacked to the head with the pointing stick by Shanks.

"No stupid questions. And you must call me Shanks-Sensei." Said Shanks giving them a stern look.

Daniel gave Buggy a Are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look.

Buggy just shrugged. "Just let him do it. He's been looking for chance ever since Rayleigh did it to us a few years back." He explained.

Shanks let out a cough and interrupted the two. "Now where was I. So by looking at the map. Can you tell me. Why going from East Blue to South Blue borderline suicidal?" asked Shanks.

"Because in order to do that you have to go in a straight line to the Calmbelt to Granline and into the Calmbelt again." Answered Daniel.

"That's right. It's the same as going from the North Blue to West blue. Now going from North Blue to East Blue is easier. You can just go through the N.E. Stream. Same with West to South where you can just enter the W.S. Stream." Explained Shanks pointing at the two blue lines running through the Red Line.

Daniel nodded taking in the new information.

"So how the hell are we gonna go after him now? And how did they manage to go through that route anyways." Said Daniel. He looked at Shanks who has looked normal again just sitting down facing them.

"That is a good question." said Shanks trying to think of a way the pirates have crossed the sea.

"Who are you guys hunting anyways?" asked Buggy.

Shanks pulled out a wanted poster and tossed it at Buggy.

"Hazim huh. Well they can certainly do it. Hazim is a part of the Bird Pirates. A group of 5 Pirates that are all Bird Zoans." Said Buggy.

"Well. That's useful." Said Daniel.

"Well, you two can probably hitch a ride with the Marine cruise. They have a Passenger Ship guarded by four Warships that go straight into the South Blue. The ticket is expensive but it's very safe." Said Buggy.

"How expensive?" asked Daniel.

"About 10 million per person a trip."

"Yeah I think we can handle that." Said Daniel. He then looked at Shanks. "Ok I'll get us some tickets and go to South Blue. I'll call those two and tell them the situation." Daniel then walked out the bar to get a few million from his account.

"You do know that the Bird Pirates are part of _his_ crew right?" asked Buggy.

"Yeah, Don't worry we can handle it."

* * *

**May 11, 1500 AOS**

Its been three days since they were at Loguetown.

With the help of the local transport ships in Loguetown. Shanks and Daniel finally got to the crossing Station in East Blue.

One thing that got Shanks a bit nervous was that the place was crawling with marines.

While on their trip to the crossing station, Daniel read about the system thanks to the books found in the Postmans warehouse.

The system worked liked this.

Four Islands called docks that have somewhat connected the Seas.

The 'East Dock' located in East Blue,'South Dock' located in the South, 'North Dock located in the 'West Dock' in the West.

Travel across the Calm Belt was unheard off until a 20 year old Vegapunk discovered a way for ships to be 'invisible' to Sea Kings. Not only that, he's developed a paddle wheel mechanism that can be used to power ships without wind.

Of course both of these are only exclusive to the WG. Citizens and Merchants who want to have their person or their merchandise across the Seas. Must pay and board the Marine sanctioned ships on their Sea.

In every trip there are usually 5-6 vessels used. Three Frigate class Marine Battle ships each with a crew of 100 abled bodied marines, all commanded by Marine Captains. Guard the Sides and the Back of the convoy.

A Royal Galleon Class Ship is the Ship used to haul in civilians who are crossing. The ship can carry 200 passengers at a time along with 50 workers who help feed and clean the ship. Also included is 50 marines on-board to keep the peace and is commanded by a Commodore. The ship can carry up to 150 tons of cargo.

Sometimes the convoy will include another Royal Galleon which is used to carry a maximum of 250 tons of tradable goods. Merchants and traders pay by the ton. The ship itself is manned by 50 Marines and usually commanded by a captain or commander.

Lastly the convoy is commanded by a Battle Frigate class Warship. Due to the convoy going straight to the Grandline and Calm belt dangers are always anticipated. A warship manned by 250 marines and commanded by a Vice Admiral is their greatest guard.

It was a pretty effective system. No one aside from the marines knows how the ships are ignored by the Sea Kings guaranteeing the monopoly of the WG. Billions of Bellies are being made on each single trip. And with a scheduled trip twice a month, the WG is indeed rolling in the dough.

Daniel and Shanks walked towards the waiting area waiting to board. Shanks was still unsure of the trip.

"Are you sure this is gonna be worth it?" asked Shank looking at his companion.

"Yeah, the way I see it the adventure is gonna be worth it. Besides if we actually beat that Hazim fellow we might turn him in and get half of the money back." Said Daniel. Plus he needed the exp.

Besides Daniel knew that Shanks was getting stronger as well. It will be good preparation for the 15 year old's Pirate career.

"Well, I guess." Said Shanks. He then noticed that another ship was being loaded up. Shanks caught a glimpse of the cargo. Gold tons of Gold. Shanks knew that Gold in the Grandline is equals to Pirates trying to get said Gold.

He motioned for Daniel to come closer so he can whisper something to him. "Hey, I think this journey can get really funky real quick if you know what I mean." said Shanks as he pointed at the cargo being hauled in.

"You're right, that's just a big target for those pirates in the Grandline." Said Daniel a bit more excited with the chance to potentially get more exp.

"Alright it's time to go." Said Shanks as they finally boarded.

* * *

**-North Dock, North Blue-**

While crossing from East Blue to South Blue is accessible for civilians. The North dock and West dock connection is a different story.

The route itself not only goes through the Calmbelt but also the legendary seas of the New World. Civilians and merchants would rather go to East blue and access the streams to enter North blue. The same with the opposite dock in the South Sea.

Only the Marines use the docks in North and South Blue.

Right now a fleet of 8 Frigate warships are ready to set sail.

"Admiral, Do you really think this will work?" said a tall, dark-skinned massive man with a bald top, but with blonde spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head. The man has a mustache that looks like what one usually gets after drinking milk. He also wears the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines: he sports a red, double-breasted suit over a dark green shirt with a green tie, and uses his marine coat sort of like a cape draped over his shoulders. The man's name is Vice Admiral Comil leader of G-2.

"You think this decoy will draw Albert out?" continued Comil.

"That's the plan." Replied Sengoku, Admiral of the marines.

"What if, he targets the real convoy. I mean he's a former Marine Admiral. I don't think that he'll fall for such a ruse." Argued Comil.

"That's why I have Kuzan leading that convoy." Said Sengoku. 'Also having Garp and Zephyr as back won't hurt.' Thought Sengoku.

"Kuzan? why he's still a Vice Admiral. Are you sure he's up to it?" Replied Comil.

"Kuzan is special. He's already on the track to replace one of the Admirals. He's strong. I know his 'Lazy Justice' is questionable, but when push comes to shove you can always rely on him. Come on, If this works he won't even need to lift a finger." Said Sengoku.

Comil sighed. "I hope you're right." As he walked away.

'I hope so too.' Thought Sengoku.

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

"puru puru puru puru puru"

"Katcha"

"Hello?" answered a man with shoulder length black hair and wears a black and blue magician outfit complete with a mask.

"It's confirmed. There's gonna be two convoys. One coming from the East Dock going to South Blue. The other one's coming from North Dock towards West Dock." Said the voice coming from the Den Den mushi.

A tall aged man stood up. He had long wavy blonde hair and has a monocle in his left eye. The man is also wearing long white priest robes. The man is former Marine Admiral Albert De Blois, wielder of the logia powers of Koru Koru no mi (Cement Element). And now the Captain of the "Cross Pirates." A pirate crew of over 2,000 men.

However the true power of the crew itself lies in the power of its main crew.

The main crew is consisted of Albert himself who has a bounty of 570 million belli and his Vice captain Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii, who is a powerhouse himself with a bounty of 200 million belli. Aside from the two monsters leading the crew. The pirates also have "The Seven". Seven elite fighters, the best the "Cross pirates" can offer.

Albert has always been after power. His hunger for power even lead him in joining the marines for 20 years, in his pursuit of the three ancient weapons. His plans were derailed however when a then Vice Admiral Sengoku discovered his plans.

So for 10 years he has been driven as a Pirate. Slowly but surely he has amassed an armada ready to take over. Well his armada might be strong, but he still pales in comparison to the true Kings of the Sea. The Yonko.

Now Albert has finally found the weapon he yearned for. A weapon that will enable him to defeat the Yonko's and take over.

The Dyna Stones, weapons of mass destruction said to be on par with Ancient Weapons. Now these weapons are being moved giving him a perfect opportunity to take it all.

Albert pondered the situation. He knows now that to go against Sengoku without thinking carefully is a sure defeat. A lesson that he has learned 10 years ago.

After a moment of silence. Albert laughed.

"Mwahahahaha, You think you can fool me again Sengoku. Harvey! Call the Seven and get everyone ready. We'll take Aokiji's convoy, the one coming from the North is a decoy." The pirate captain announced.

"When you say everyone? Do you mean as in everyone?" asked Harvey.

"Yes, E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E." answered Albert Menacingly.

"You got it cap'tn!" replied Harvey as he left.

Albert just looked outside his window overlooking his fleet of 25 warships. He grinned.

"My time has finally come."

* * *

**East Dock**

**Main Frigate- Kuzan's Office**

There are many types of marines. A lot follow what you may call "Absolute Justice", where justice is brutal and without mercy. Some follow "Moral Justice", where justice is fair and more forgiving.

One particular practices "Lazy Justice", where justice can either be fair or brutal but always served in a, well 'Lazy way'.

No one knows this more than Vice-admiral Kuzan, also known as Aokiji.

Right know he is currently napping in his chair with his green eye-mask and his feet stretched on his table.

Six marine officers composed of five Captains and a Commodore, sweatdropped when their commanding officer just continues to snooze.

"You know,we should wake him or something." Said a tall round man with whiskers, goatee and a puffy nose. Marine Captain Moore.

"Brararara, his Lazy Justice is as strong as ever! right Alpacacino?" laughed a tall dark-skinned, well built and long armed man, Captain Shuzo as he glanced at his Bazooka/Llama/pet/weapon.

"Bleeeeehhh" responded said the Bazooka/Llama thing.

"I don't know maybe you can do it. You're like second in command anyways." Said a tall, muscular man, with blonde hair tied in a pony and a sharp nose, Captain Kibin as he looked at a tall man, who is sporting a mohawk and a small mustache.

Commodore Momonga just sighed. "Lets just give him a few more minutes."

"Ohh Oda we've been here for 15 minutes." Said a lean man with a thin mustache, Captain Sicily. "We should really wake him up already. Right Yukimura?" he continued as he nudged the officer to his right. He glanced to his right when he noticed that the officer was not responding. He was surprised when said officer was asleep with a bubble of snot forming in his nose.

"Damn it! Not you too!" exclaimed Sicily, waking a tall well-built man with long curly brown hair, Captain Yukimura.

"Wha..What? Are we there already?" asked a still sleepy Yukimura.

"You idiot! Don't just go sleeping in a meeting." Replied Sicily. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"My my, Why so noisy?" said a sleepy Kuzan peeking at from his eye-mask. He then saw his officers. "Ohh hello, what are you guys doing here?" asked Aokiji.

Everyone sweatdropped. Momonga then gathered himself and replied for them.

"Well, you did call for this meeting 30 minutes ago." Said the Commodore.

"Ohh yeah that's right." Said the Vice Admiral as he stood up and looked seriously at his subordinates.

"Now, what you're about to hear will not leave this room. Not even to your officers. Understand?" said Aokiji.

Everyone gave him a nod.

"Good, now all of you were informed that this will just be a run of the mill trip from the East Dock towards the South Dock." Said Aokiji.

"Does this have something to do with the 130 tons of Gold being carted on the second Royal Galleon?" asked Moore.

"Well, one may think that is the case. But no." continued Kuzan. "That cargo is actually a front." He then paused and looked at his officers "Tell me who among you have heard of the Dyna Stones? Asked Kuzan.

A collective gasp can be heard from the officers.

"It can't be.." said Momonga.

"We are tasked to deliver it to the South Dock. Admiral Sengoku is commanding a fleet going from the North Dock to the West. They will leave exactly the same time as we do. Admiral Sengoku's fleet will act as decoys for any pirate trying to get their hands on the stones. The information that they have the stones have been broadcasted as a hidden message sent from HQ." Explained Aokiji.

"Another thing is I was not told which ship will actually be carrying it in our convoy." carried on by Kuzan.

"Isn't that risky?" asked Sicily.

"It has come to the Admirals attention that there may be a leak in the ranks." Said Kuzan. "This is the reason why you are all just informed now about the mission. Since no one knows which ship is carrying the cargo. We will just focus on putting more defense on the main passenger ship."

"Why, isn't our priority the safety of those Dyna Stones?" asked Shuzo.

"Well since I don't know where they are, I'll just guard something that I know for sure is there. The civilians. Remember we have 30 merchants plus 120 civilian passengers and add to that the 50 civilian workers we have on the ship. That leaves us with….. some big number to protect." Said Kuzan, too lazy to do the math.

"I agree, we can't just guess who to protect. I motion to protect whats certain." Added Captain Moore.

Kuzan seeing everyone in agreement continued. "Now, since there is only 6 ships and 7 commanding officers , one of those ships will have two of them. Now I want Commodore Momonga and Captain Shuzo to be commanding the Passenger Galleon. Momonga your on command and Shuzo your second. I chose the both of you because aside from me, you two are skilled in Haki, so protect the passengers at all cost."

"Now for the cargo galleon, I want Moore to be the one there. Since you're closer to the passenger ship. You assist them if any threat comes up. Remember the Gold is not a priority. The three Frigates who are guarding the sides and the back are gonna be manned by Captain Yukimura, Captain Sicily and Captain Kibin. You guys make sure to inform all ships if there is any trouble. As for me I'll be in the Main ship up front, my ship will be on the lookout for anything in front of us. " finished Kuzan.

"You can tell your officers anything, but don't mention anything about the Dyna stones. Tell them that theres a good chance the convoy will be attacked or something." continued Kuzan

Kuzan stopped and looked at his officers. " So any question?". Seeing no one asking anything. "Good now, we sail in an hour. Everyone dismissed." He then continued to snooze on his chair waiting for their, hopefully peaceful journey.

* * *

**May 13, 1500 AOS**

**Day 2 into the Journey to South Blue, Location Calm Belt**

**-Passenger Galleon-**

"So…do you know who's the first ever pirate?" asked Daniel while he was throwing peanuts shell on the water, sitting in the back of the ship.

"Dunno. According to Rayleigh-san, every adventuring crew was labeled pirates at some point. Some pirates don't even loot and plunder. Like our crew we never raided towns and civilian ships. Well everyone who fires at us is fair game though." Explained Shanks as he also threw peanut shells at the water, eating the peanut inside.

The trip was boring. Aside from the bar, the two had nothing to do.

"There's really no wind here?" asked Daniel noticing the zero wind that is expected in the Calm Belt.

"Yeah, Some scientist speculate it's because of the multiple moons we have or some magnetic mumbo jumbo." Said Shanks.

"Now where did your hear that?" asked Daniel.

"Nah, just some book Rayleigh-san has. It was funny how I got to read it. You know how I'm like taking random things to read when I'm taking a shit?" asked Shanks.

"Ohh its one of those moments huh?" replied Daniel.

"Yah one time, I got a cookbook. I can make a really mean apple pie you know." Said Shanks.

"Ahh the things we learn in the bathroom."

"Aint that right." Replied Shanks.

"You know, you really got to watch yourself. Where in a marine ship. What if somebody hears you spouting out names from your old crew?" said Daniel.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Don't worry I won't go on spouting Rayleigh-san name again." Said Shanks offhandedly.

Daniel just facepalmed and was about to say something when somebody called out to them.

"Hey! You there?"

Daniel and Shanks was visibly sweating bullets. Daniel gathered himself and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked looking at a very tall Commodore Momonga.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the officer.

"Ohh we're just admiring the view." Giving the Commodore a smile.

"Yeah that's right. Its not like were talkin about Ray…" Said Shanks when his mouth was quickly covered by Daniel.

"Rays of sunshine. We were just talking about rays of sunshine. Right?" Said Daniel as he let go of Shanks mouth and giving him a big eyed look.

"Absolutely, just Rays of sunshine. Hehehe" said Shanks sheepishly.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, Marine-san but my friend here really needs to take his daily nap. So we'll just be on our way." Said Daniel as he and Shanks turned around and Walked away.

They were only a few steps when they were stopped again.

"Hey, Wait a minute!" yelled Momonga at the two.

Daniel and Shanks both gulped at the same time.

The two of them turned around to face the Commodore.

"You forgot your peanuts" said the Mohawked officer.

The two friends breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh no ,you can keep them." Said Daniel.

"Yeah we were just gonna throw it away anyways. Bye" added Shanks as the two of them hurried away from the commodore.

Momonga just shrugged and picked a peanut from a bag.

"Hmm not bad." He said as he walked away. 'Well that Straw-hat did look familiar though.' Thought Momonga.

"Nah" he finally said taking another piece from the bag.

* * *

**May 16, 1500 AOS**

**5 days into the journey to South Blue, Location Grandline**

**Passenger Galleon.**

"This is soooo boring." Announced Shanks as he laid face first in the main deck.

"You do know that people are looking at you weird." Said Daniel as he was sitted on a chair reading a book on the deck next to Shanks.

"Couldn't care less what they think." Said Shanks while pouting.

Daniel just sighed. He did agree that it was hella boring. Well the sooner they got to South Blue the sooner they can go on with their quest.

That was when mist started to form all around them.

"Hey, Is it common for it to be foggy in the Grandline in the middle of the day?" asked Daniel.

"Meh. This is just normal. Wait till you see the New world." Answered Shanks.

"Still, I just think somethings weird with this fog." Said Daniel.

* * *

**Main Frigate- Ship of Kuzan.**

"Sir! We are experiencing heavy mist in the area." Reported a marine lieutenant.

Kuzan was a bit weary of the mist. "Get a message to the other ships to be careful. I want everyone on guard." He ordered.

* * *

**Pirate ship hundreds of meters from the convoy**

"Is it done Harvey?" asked Albert captain of the Cross Pirates.

"It's ready Captain-san." Replied his Vice captain lifting his hands which now partially transformed into a mist.

"Very well." Said Albert as he raised both of his hands in the air.

"Cemento Quadra!"

Streams of liquid cement poured from his hands into the water. It continued towards the Marine Convoy he was targeting. As it reached the convoy the cement walked up into the canon holes of the different ships and instantly hardened stopping the convoy on its tracks.

"Lift the mist!" ordered Albert.

The mist disappeared showing the six Marine ships partially incased in thick cement.

"We don't know which ship has the Dyna Stones, So no cannon fire. Kill everyone but do not harm the ships." He ordered. He once again raised his hands.

"Cemento Etapa." Cement formed around the ships creating a solid platform for everyone to step on.

"Charge!" he yelled.

The collective war cry of 2,500 pirates rang into the sky.

* * *

**Main Frigate- Ship of Kuzan.**

Kuzan was on guard. The usual lazy Vice-Admiral was now on battle mode. With the abrupt stop of the ships as well as the mysterious mist cutting their visibility. It was all too much to be a coincidence.

He was surprised when the mist lifted. Their convoy all stopped by what looks like cement. Cement powers that can only mean one thing. Former Admiral Albert De Bloius. He looked around them 25 Pirate ships surrounded their unmoving convoy.

"Call Admiral Sengoku, tell him that the Cross Pirates are attacking us." He ordered to one of his marines.

With a series of jumps,Kuzan stood on top of their mast. 'Why are they not firing at us' he asked mentally. He was interrupted with his musing when the yell of more than a thousand pirates rang in the air as they charged at his convoy on the solid platform that was formed on the water.

'Oh no you don't!' thought Aokiji as he jumped forward and raised his hands.

"Ice Wall!"

A large circular wall of ice stopped the army from its charge.

* * *

**Passenger Galleon**

**With Daniel and Shanks.**

The passengers are all panicking. The marines all have their hands full trying to calm the hundreds of passengers on board. Well except for the two teenagers who are standing in the ship's yard looking over everything.

"Well, I think you jinxed it." Said Daniel who looked at the surrounding fleet of pirates.

"I didn't know it was gonna be the Cross Pirates." Said Shanks as he looked at his binoculars.

"Cross Pirate?" asked Daniel genuinely curious who the crew was.

"Yeah, they're really powerful, some say they're like the fifth yonko or something. Whats scary about them is the main crew." Shanks pulled something out of his duffle bag and handed it to Daniel.

"How come you have these things with you. What is this anyways." Said Daniel holding out the magazine.

"Hey, I would have you know that Pirate Monthly is a very respected underground publication. This issue has an article about us." Said Shanks.

"Ohh this I got to see." Said Daniel as he flipped the pages to see the article about the Roger Pirates.

When he got to the Picture of the whole pirate crew he could barely contain his laughter. On the side was Shanks with his head covered by one of the letters of the Title of the article.

"HAhahaha, I think I know the real reason buggy has a bounty and you don't hahaha, whoa whoa, hahaha." As he held his stomach while balancing on the yard all the while laughing at his friend. He was laughing so hard he almost fell from where he was sitting on.

"Nevermind that just look at page 15! At the Pirate of the month page." said a red-faced Shanks.

"Ok, Ok, Lets see, ohh it has their profile and bounty on it."

**Cross Pirates**

**Captain: Albert De Blois**

**Bounty: 570,000,000 ฿**

**Known for singlehandedly destroying the former Marine Base of G-3 killing almost 4,000+ marines with a battle with then Vice Admiral Sengoku.**

**Vice-Captain: Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii**

**Bounty: 200,000,000 ฿**

**The Seven.**

**Kaguro "The Cheetah": 120,000,000 ฿**

**Baron "The Red Dragon" Salamander: 100,000,000 ฿**

**Alexander "The priest" Anderson: 85,000,000 ฿**

**Zadkiel: 83,000,000 ฿**

**Verruga: 67,000,000 ฿**

**Usui: 60,000,000 ฿**

**Archie: 53,000,000 ฿**

"Wow, these guys are strong." Said Daniel.

Shanks was about to say something when the yell of the surrounding pirates was heard all throughout.

"Its seems its time." Shanks continued as he placed a hand on his new sword.

Suddenly a wall of Ice blocked the surrounding pirate's advance.

"Yep, It's started alright." Added Daniel.

"Do we like, join in or something?" asked Shanks.

"Nah, They might think were pirates as well. Lets just fight if those pirates go to this ship. Sort of protect the civiliancs and stuff." Said Daniel.

"Yeah guess your right, lets just stay here and watch for now."

* * *

**Cross Pirates Side**

"So.. it seems that Kuzan is the one in charge." Said Albert with a grin.

"Baron! Melt this ice." He ordered

A man with long wavy red-hair, wearing a black suit with a purple ribbon on the front. His body started to morph that of a Red Dragon with large Red lizard like Wings.

Baron Salamander soar through the sky and dived towards the wall of ice. In his dragon form he breathe out a torrent of fire eliminating the wall.

Albert grinned menacingly when he saw the wall crumble. He eyed the Convoy once again.

"I want the rest of the seven to focus on those two Galleons. There's a good chance the stones are there. Baron will just continue to decimate the infantry from the air. Move out!" ordered the Captain.

Six figures jumped and ran towards the unmoving convoy.

Harvey looked at his Captain. "So whats the plan?"

"I'll face Kuzan, He and those other two Sakazuki and Borsalino has always been powerhouses. Back me up if necessary." Ordered Albert.

As he finished a high speed wave of Ice sped towards him.

Albert with a raised hand block the wave of Ice with a massive shield of hardened cement. The pressure was all too much that he and Harvey jumped out of the way avoiding the unstoppable wave of destructive Ice.

As the smoke and dust created by the Ice and destroyed Cement. The two of them can see the ten feet tall figure of Kuzan with parts of his body partially iced up and smoking.

"uhhh Captain It seems that he came here after all" said the eccentric magician dressed Harvey gleefully.

"You're awfully confident in leaving your men against The Seven." Said Albert as he readied his hands, liquid cement dripping from it.

"My my, don't worry about them their marines after all." As he charged at the two.

"Don't worry I'll tell you how many we killed over your corpse." As the Pirate captain and Harvey charged as well.

The three forces clashed creating an explosion of ice, cement and mist over the area.

* * *

**New World- Admiral Sengoku's Convoy**

"Admiral! We have word from Vice-Admirals Kuzan's convoy. They are under attack by the Cross Pirates." Reported the marine.

"How many?" asked the Admiral.

"All of them sir." The marine added.

"Send me a Den Den mushi line to Garp and Zephyr now!" ordered Sengoku. After a few more seconds he motioned for another marine on the Deck.

"You get me a line to Borsalino he's the only one possible that can make it that far in a short time. Ordered Sengoku once again.

* * *

**Grandline**

**Rear Frigate-Kibins ship**

The marines, garrisoned themselves on their ships. The ships were acting as fortresses as they fired their guns and cannons at the advancing Pirates.

"Captain, the seven has been spotted heading to the two galleons." Reported one of his marine lieutenant.

"Alright, I want you guys to hold off and pick of any pirate that you can see. Don't let them take the ship. I'll send word to the other captains and we'll focus on protecting the Civilians." Said Kibin as he jumped towards and ran to the two Galleons.

* * *

**Passenger Galleon**

"Bararararara. That dragon sure did a number on the Ice wall" Shuzo said as he fired another shot from Alpacacino.

"We need to stop the Baron before he burns anymore of the men." Said Momonga as he sliced one of the pirates on the ship.

"Isn't it odd he's not burning the ships though" asked Shuzo while giving a group of pirates his patented winding punch.

"I think they plan on taking the ships in one piece." The other Captain said as he slashed another pirate.

Suddenly a large explosion of white and grey can be seen from where the Pirates came from.

"Well It looks like Kuzan is going all out." Said Shuzo. He noticed the pirates are about to enter the entrance of the ship where the passengers are located.

"Shit!" said Momonga as he saw them as well. He was about to dash over there when two teenagers slashed down the advancing Pirates.

One of the teens looked at them and just gave them a mock salute. " Don't worry we got this part covered." As the teen slashed a couple more Pirates in impressive speed.

Momonga looked at Shuzo who in return just shrugged. They noticed that some of the other captain have come to the ship.

"Yukimura is in charge of the other ships now. We reckon you guys need all the help you can get." Said Sicily. He then noticed the two teens who are cutting down pirates guarding the passenger entrance.

"Who are those two?" asked the mustached officer.

"Nevermind. Me and Shuzo will go after that Baron. We need you to guard this ship." Ordered the commodore as he and Shuzo Geppo'ed after the flying Red Dragon. Leaving Captain Sicily, Kibin and Moore to guard the Galleon.

"Ohh What do we have here" said a voice getting the attention of the three captains.

Six of the famous 'The Seven' are looking at the three.

The Mad priest Alexander Anderson sporting a maniacal grin in his face and with blood on his two bladed bayonets. Kaguro the first, sitting there besides him looking bored. The Massive armored Zadkiel holding a broad sword on his lefthand. Along with Archie, Verruga and Usui.

"Can't we just pummel them already." Said a Large man known to be Archie.

"You must not underestimate them Archie-san." Said the blind folded Usui.

"Yeah, pftt whatever." Said Archie as he charged with a large spiked flail on his hands.

"I got this." Said Captain Moore as he intercepted the attack.

'Tekkai.' The captain muttered.

The Flail connected to Moore's Large body.

Archie grinned as he connected. "That's one down." He then noticed that cracks started to form on his weapon. "What the." He was interrupted when Moore's fist connected with his face launching him back to his comrades.

Usui used his turtle shield to stop Archie from flying further.

"Don't underestimate the might of the Marines!" announced Moore as he readied himself.

"You okay Archie-san?" said the blind Usui.

Archie spit out blood and grinned. "Yeah I'm fine." As he and Usui charged at Moore. The three of them jumped away doing there battle elsewere.

The two remaining Captains just looked at the four Pirates in front of them.

"I think we'll just hold position here." Said Sicily as he unsheathed his nodachi.

"You're right let them charge." Agreed Kibin readied his Rokushiki stance.

The four Pirates just stared at the two captains.

"I don't feel like playing with those two heathens." Said Anderson.

"Kaguro-sama, may I ask permission to enter the battle." Asked Verruga.

"Do what you like." Said Kagura lazily as he laid down on the deck to take a nap.

"Don't you dare look down on us! ARGGGGG!" Captain Sicily Charged at the napping Kaguro.

He was stopped by the peculiar round in the middle katana by Verruga. "You can't just go right to number one." As the two battled swords.

"Isn't there anybody here left to fight?" said Anderson.

"Zadkiel can see two strong foes fighting over there." Announced the armored Zadkiel as he was pointing at Daniel and Shanks slashing everyone running towards them.

Anderson glanced at the two teens and grinned. "Yah they will do, take care of the Blonde one."

Zadkiel charged at the remaining Captain Kibin.

"You sure, you'll just stay there?" asked Anderson at the napping Kaguro.

He was just answered by a snore.

Anderson just grinned and ran towards the Two Swordsman.

* * *

**With Daniel and Shanks**

Daniel and Shanks just slashed and slashed everyone trying to enter the ship.

Daniel is already at 30 while Shanks is at 45.

Daniel just finished slashing number 31.

**125 exp. gained**

Daniel is already up by 9,500 exp. He was also getting exp. from the pirates Shanks was able to now he's only 2,275 exp short of a level up.

He glanced at Shanks who just finished number 45.

**125 exp. gained**

Well 2,150 exp to go.

"Hey, you alright?" as he looked at Shanks.

"Yep, these guys are definitely not part of the main crew." Answered Shanks.

They noticed that no one else were attacking them.

"Hey what do you know. I think they're done." Said Daniel.

Shanks grinned. All of a sudden a white and yellow blur passed by him and crashed on the barrels on the deck.

Shanks and Daniel looked at the ruble to see a roughed up Captain Kibin, slowly standing up and resuming his combat position.

"Hey you okay?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah I'm fine , you two should get ready. The real fighters are now here." As Kibin motioned for the two advancing Figures.

"You think you two can take the one with a cross necklace?" asked Kibin as he looked at the two teens. He then charged at the armored Zadkiel once again.

Daniel and Shanks looked at the menacing figure of Alexander Anderson slowly walking towards them.

"Shanks, I think now is the right time to take off that hat of yours." As he held his kenpachi katana with both hands.

"You're right." As Shanks took of his Straw Hat and walked towards his duffle bag and placed it there. He then got back in position with Daniel.

"Well that was lame." Said Daniel.

Shanks ignored what Daniel said and focused on their enemy. There was something about Alexander that he really needed to remember.

Daniel sheathed his Katana to ready his Iaido stance.

**Game Alert: "The Lucky Seven" quest activated**

**-Help the Marines defeat "The Seven"**

**or**

**-Help "The Seven" defeat the Marines.**

**Reward**

**20,000 exp**

**? Belli**

**? Items**

Daniel didn't really want to be aligned to murdering psychopaths. So being the ally of the Marines for the moment and saving the lives of innocent people is definitely a yes.

Daniel charged at the bayonet wielding priest with his tremendous speed.

"Wait Daniel don't" yelled Shanks but was not heard by his friend.

Daniel unsheated his sword using his newest move IAIGIRI . Daniel swiped Alexander diagonally spraying blood in the process. His target falling face first into the ground.

Daniel resheated his katana and turned around. He then walked towards his friend passing their downed enemy.

"Well that was easy." Said Daniel. He then noticed the distressed look in his friends eyes.

He turned around just in time to partially block a strong double swipe of the previously down for the count Alexander. He was launched backwards just besides Shanks with his midsection bleeding a little.

"The hell! I knew I cut the bastard." Said Daniel as he saw his enemie's slashed robe minus the large gash that should be accompanied by it.

"I told you not to just charge off. The guys isn't a New World Pirate for nothing you know." Said Shanks with his swords crossed in a defensive manner. He then looked at Daniel as if remembering something.

"Ohh I almost forgot , he has a Devil Fruit ability. I think it was Tsuko Tsuko no mi or something." Said Shanks as he backed off a little at the slowly advancing Priest/Pirate.

"That's like repair isn't it? So we have a regenerating Logia-like Paramecia minus the element? Replied Daniel giving Shanks an Incredulous look.

"Yep, pretty much." Answered Shanks.

Suddenly the slowly advancing Alexander disappeared in a blur in front of them.

Daniel reacting a bit faster than Shank unsheated his second Sword in order the block the two Bayonets of their foe. One was aimed at him the other at Shanks. Shanks seeing the momentary swordlock tried to swipe at Alexander only to hit a blur. A menacing laugh sounded off, informing the two that their enemy is behind them.

The two turned around and readied themselves once again.

"You also forgot to mention that he's ridiculously fast!" said Daniel.

"Ohh yeah forgot about that." Replied Shanks.

The two of them charged at the Pirate.

Alexander merely grinned at the two teenagers.

* * *

**Moore vs. Usui and Archie**

The large round captain was more than a match against the duo. His super strong strength and knowledge of some Rokushiki techniques allowed him to defeat the two.

The two on one duel has broken of sections of the cement that covered the sea surrounding the passenger Galleon, Clearly a testament to the gruesome battle. Moore did have some injuries, like a few broken ribs and a couple bruises but he was still gonna be able to fight.

He glanced at the ship to see Kibin being punched by a very strong and armored Zadkiel.

'Alright, time to help that blondie out.' He thought as he moved towards Kibins duel.

* * *

**Sicily vs. Verruga**

Sicily can't believe it the thin swordsman with the odd sword was fighting him in equal footing. He was a Marine Captain for Oda's sake.

The two clashed once again with sparks flying from their blades.

* * *

**Momonga, Shuzo and Alpacacino vs. Baron Salamander in his Mythical Red Dragon form**

Its official both Momonga and Shuzo literally hated any flying zoan. The strain from the constant Geppoing in the air is getting to the two. They needed a new strategy and they need it fast.

"barararara. We need to ground that thing, Mohawk-san." Said Shuzo who's uniform was charred and bloodied because of claw strikes, as he continued to geppo and dodge fireballs in the sky.

"I agree. Does Mythical Zoans have like regenerative properties?" asked Momonga in a similar state, as he too dodged a fireball.

"Dunno. I think it depends on the creature." Replied Shuzo.

"Well, I've never heard of healing Dragons before. Have you?" answered Momonga with a grin.

"No, neither have I." said Shuzo as he rotated both his arms like propellers.

The two geppo'ed in with renewed vigor charging at the fire breathing beast.

* * *

**Daniel and Shanks vs. Alexander Anderson**

The fight is pretty one sided. Daniel and Shanks were just not a match with the pirate.

It's not like they couldn't land blows. They have a lot of times. Unfortunately the man can regenerate.

So while they were able to land slashes of their own. The priest was slashing them as well.

Right now the two of them has various cuts all over their bodies and were panting heavily. Meanwhile their opponent was simply smirking at them with his robes torn from many places.

"Is this the only thing you can offer heathens?" as he advanced at the two bloodied up teenagers who are backing away slowly.

The two of them was slowly backed up in the edge of the deck until they were stopped by the rail. Daniel glanced back to see the cement platform broken up and that the ship is once again in water.

He looked at Shanks and motioned for him to look behind as well. Shanks did and nodded in understanding.

"You know, this is gonna hurt right?" asked Shanks.

"Nah I just hope we don't drown." Said Daniel knowing fully well that he still can't swim.

Alexander was finally in front of the two. He stopped and stabbed the two with his bayonets. He was surprised when the two dodged a bit, causing the strike to miss any vital organs but still impaling the two teens.

"Any last words?" asked the Priest.

The two stepped forward and gripped Alexander's hands with all their strength. The duo then fell from the railing falling towards the ocean with the priest in tow.

Utilizing a well known weakness of Devil Fruit users, the water effectively neutralized Alexanders powers ultimately handing him defeat.

Daniel and Shanks was in no greater shape. Having suffering from various slashes the two teens can barely move let alone swim.

They were however saved when a round stout figure jumped into the waters saving the two teenagers.

* * *

**Left Frigate**

Yukimura is not new to big battles. He was a soldier for Kuraigana before becoming a marine. This has hardened him up and he is more than prepared battling these pirates.

He has now slain over 500 of these Pirates on his own. He can only hope that things are better for his fellow comrades.

* * *

**Passenger Galleon Deck**

Daniel opened his eyes to see that he was back in the Galleon Deck. He cringed a little as he felt the stab wound from Alexander sting. He stood up and saw that Shanks. Along with the Marine Captains Moore, Sicily and Kibin are standing up facing the last foe in the deck.

**Game Alert:Defeated Alexander Anderson**

**8500 exp. obtained**

**200 sp received**

**Level up!**

**SP Bonus achieved**

**+10 str.**

**SP Bonus achieved**

**1 skill point obtained**

**Next SP Limit 450**

Daniel checked his skills. As per usual everything once again froze. He has two points to burn. Seeing that once again his main skill is still unlevelable until level 15. He chose to level something else. He pumped both his skill point to something that might be a little useful in his current situation.

**Faith's Runner Manual level 1- Obtain the skills of a top-notch runner. Gaining basic skills in free-running, parkour and acrobatics. Permanent Bonus of +10 SPD.**

**Faith's Runner Manual level 2- Obtain the skills of a top-notch runner. Gaining Intermediate skills in free-running, parkour and acrobatics. Permanent Bonus of +20 SPD. User can now wall run.**

Daniel then pumped the rest of his stats for his VIT to pump his vitality up for the upcoming confrontation. If this Kaguro guy is even remotely stronger than Alexander he's gonna need it. Even if they got him outnumbered five to one. He's not taking any chances.

**Sparrow D. Daniel**

**Age: 18**

**Level 13**

**STR- 73**

**VIT- 39**

**SPD- 121**

**INT- 25**

**LUK- 35**

**Current Exp: 6350/35,000**

**Current SP- 343/450**

Once he was finished the whole world started up once more.

Daniel joined the three captains and Shanks. He looked at Moore who was soaking wet as well, like him and Shanks.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Daniel

"It's the least I can do for you two who have fought bravely with us." Replied Moore.

Daniel glanced at Shanks. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm fine, Funny thing is I think I actually got stronger. How about you?" replied Shanks in return.

"Stings a bit, but nothing a good meal can fix." Said Daniel. Well with his perk of healing wounds with food.

He then checked the surrounding deck bodies of Pirates all laid down defeated. He saw that Zadkiel and Verruga was among them.

"Well how did the rest of the batlle go?" Daniel asked Shanks.

"After he saved us. Moore helped Kibin fight that Zadkiel guy. They were still at a disadvantage when that Sicily joined in. They were able to beat him after that." explained Shanks.

Daniel then motioned his head at the very still Kaguro with swords in hand. "What about him?"

"Well, those three charged at that banged guy over ther. They had a very quick exchange. They only ended with a draw with no one really hurt." said Shanks

Kaguro who was just looking at them with an amused look with two kodachis drawn.

"Uhh you managed to survive. Impressive, unfortunately your luck has come to an end" said Kaguro as he addressed the group.

The five man team charged at Kaguro, getting only a smirk from the bandaged up warrior.

* * *

**Vice Admiral Kuzan vs. Captain Albert and Harvey**

Logia elemental fights are always famous for changing the landscape.

That's why a couple hundred meters from the main convoy, the battle between three logia powerhouses has changed the environment quite a bit.

Ice spires clashing with grey cement dunes has littered the battle field. A smoky mist has even surrounded the area.

As the mist cleared the figure of Kuzan can be seen, head bloodied up and his body half encased in cement. In front of him a grinning Albert and Harvey was glowering at him.

Captain Albert knew that fighting Kuzan alone will get him killed. But with him and Harvey the ice wielder stood no chance. Well that doesn't mean it was entirely one sided.

Harvey has half of his left hand frozen to the fingers. His clothes were a bit torn and his body bruised up from the fight. Albert as well was injured. His white coat has long been gone. A few parts of him has frozen Ice marks, with a few bruises. But all in all he's relatively unharmed.

Albert walked slowly at the trapped Aokiji.

"Tsk Tsk. So this is what Sengoku send to protect the stones? Has the marines fallen so low since I left?" said Albert.

Kuzan just dazily grinned at the former Admiral. "Don't be too quick to judge the Marines. You should know that by know."

"Your men might be able to beat my men. But believe me boy, them beating Baron and Kaguro is impossible." Grinned Albert.

* * *

**Passenger Galleon Deck**

**Daniel, Shanks, Captain Kibin, Moore and Sicily vs. Kaguro**

Daniel knew that Kaguro was even more stronger than Alexander. But he never expected this. No amount of acrobatics, speed and skill gave him any edge against this monster. His can't even see Kaguro when his Time slow activated.

For Kaguro was far more stronger that they have imagined.

On the deck the Three captains laid bloodied and down for the count. Daniel can barely stand-up, he was using his sword as a means for him to stand with Shanks with a big gash on his torso leaning on him for support who like him can barely stay conscious.

He has never seen anything like it. They never touched a single hair on Kaguro. The moment he transformed to his Cheetah form. It was over. There was no blur, no after image. Just pure speed and death.

'Well who would have thought that it'll end at level 13?" thought Daniel as he coughed up blood looking at the slow taunting walk of Kaguro towards them.

Kaguro raised his hand ready to finish of the two teens. "I know that the Idiot asked you this already. But do you have any last words?"

Daniel just gave him a grin. "Go fuck yourself." As he was ready for the blade.

* * *

**Momonga, Shuzo and Alpacacino vs Baron Salamander**

Well their plan of getting the fire-breathing bastard grounded worked. Momonga was able to slash one of its wings while Shuzo distracted the Dragon with his propeller punches.

All was well at that point. Until Baron morphed into his Human/Dragon Hybrid form.

The two of them then faced a Haki proficient, Super fast and agile Dragon complete with sharp claws and teeth.

Well it seems that it flying was better afterall.

Shuzo and his Llama/Bazooka has long been beaten. Momonga is the only one standing facing the menacing Red Dragon.

**"I applaud your efforts. Only three people has seen this form."** Said Baron in a Deep Draconic voice. He then charged at Momonga ready to finish it.

Momonga who can barely move closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

**Kuzan vs. Albert and Harvey**

"So you see the moment you all went against me, you were all bound to lose." Said the former Admiral at the still trapped Kuzan.

Kuzan sent a wave of Kenbunshoku Haki to check on the convoy. His faced turned grim from what came back to him. He eyed Albert who was standing in front of him forming a lance out of cement in his right arm. The lance's color the changed to a black shine indicating the use of Busoshoku Haki.

"Well it's been fun." Said Albert as he motioned for the lance to pierce Kuzan's head.

Kuzan closed his eyes and waited for death.

A white and black blur accompanied by a white and purple blur rammed into Albert and Harvey respectively. The two logia users were launched a couple of feet because of the attack.

Kuzan opened his eyes upon hearing the strike to see two imposing figures with marine coats. He has never been so happy and relieved to see the words Justice in his life.

"Ehhh? Are you still alive there kid?" asked one of the figures.

Kuzan recognized them right away. " My oh my, Garp- san, Zephyr-Sensei. How did you two get here? Wheres your ship?" asked Aokiji still trapped partially in cement.

"Well we both geppo'ed over here. Our ship is still about a 1,000 meters from here." Said Garp.

"I can't say how glad I am to see you both." Said Kuzan.

"Don't worry about it we'll handle the rest." Said Zephyr.

Slowly Albert and Harvey stood up from where they were thrown off. The two of them saw who was responsible for their current situation.

"Garp! Zephyr! Good for you to show up. " said Albert sarcastically.

Harvey readied himself, he knew they got their hands full with two admiral level opponents.

"I never really liked you. I've always told Kong that you were a snake." Replied Zephyr as he tossed his Marine coat and glasses aside leaving him wearing his purple suit.

"I got dibs on Albert, Zephyr I came here first." Said Garp as he tossed a side his Marine coat leaving him with his usual Black suit.

"Like hell you did, We came here at the same time." Answered an irritated Zephyr.

"How about we toss on it?" asked Garp as he took out a coin from his pocket.

"Fine, Heads." Said Zephyr as Garp tossed the coin.

Once the Coin landed the two of them saw the result.

"Shit! It looks like I have the one with makeup" said Zephyr as his hands turned black.

"Funny thing is, I think both of them are wearing it." Said Garp.

"Ohh Garp I've always known you for putting civilians first. Why go here in the first place?" asked Albert.

Garp just grinned. "Clearly you have forgotten how strong the marines are since you've left."

* * *

**Momonga vs. Baron Salamander**

Momonga was sure that he should be dead by know. He opened his eyes to see the strike was blocked by none other than Vice-Admiral Borsalino.

"oohhh good thing I've arrived in the nick of time." Said Borsalino in his usual condescending tone.

"Ohhh you're claws are really scary" he added as he kicked the Red Dragon away.

"I thought you were at South blue? That's still a few days away from here?" asked the surprised Momonga.

"Well everything is faster when moving in the speed of light." Kizaru replied with his hands still in his pockets.

* * *

**Passenger Galleon Deck**

Daniel just waited for his end. He just stared open eyed as Kaguro's strike as if in slow motion went down on him.

'Ohh would you look at that.A Time Slow proc.' Thought Daniel.

Then out of nowhere a figure picked him and Shanks away from the blow.

Daniel looked at their savior. He was a marine but he's someone he can't recognize. The marine clad in a brown business suit complete with a brown hat. The marine stood up and faced Kaguro in a sort of batojutsu stance.

Daniel's vision started dim when the effects of blood loss started to kick in. He willed himself awake hoping to see the battle only for darkness to take him.

**AN:**

**Now the travel system that I have introduced is out of cannon. I made this up as a way for anyone to cross from sea to sea.**

**In canon, The Four seas are really hard to go to. Thats the reason why people from the different Blue's are almost oblivious to whats happening around them. Come on try to find a way for civilians to cross each blue. Its very very hard in canon.**

**Wahh Its so hard to create battle scenes.**

**I got 16,000 words so I'll cut it for know.**

**As you can see I've been using Characters from the anime and manga.**

**And for those who have noticed. The Cross Pirates main crew is actually a mix of fiction antagonists.**

**I sort of did a Russian roulette on the Villain Wikia page and chose there. So if they are a bit different on how they were on their respective world I apologize in advance.**

**Now I picked them because they looked the part and how I imagined them to be. Don't get me wrong I can easily create characters. But creating characters from scratch is hard.**

**I've also uploaded Images for the Fic. I have them on a photobucket account.**

**Link in my profile.**

**Characters that you will see there are all that I have thought of so far. It also contains maps of how the Dock system and stream works. As well as the various weapons Shanks and Daniel has picked up.**

**I want you guys to know that this will not make Shanks as a part of Daniels crew if ever he becomes a pirate.**

**They will however be very close friends regardless the path both of them will take in the future.**

**I would also like to remind you guys that I am open to character suggestions.**

**I am in need of two Marine admirals. Just send me their Details and I'll try to picture them in my head.**

**DF powers are flexible seeing that this is 24 years before cannon. So powers that somebody has in cannon can be used. But I dare warn you those characters with the same powers in cannon will more likely be dead in the future.**

**For character Templates for character Creation I'll post something that was sent by a user to me via pm. You will see it in my profile**

**Please as always READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
